She will Rock you
by CherrieBluez
Summary: British born Teen Guitarist Natsuki flees to Japan with her stepmother, where she soon meets her best friend and soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

_She will Rock you_

Cool fingers ran down the side of its neck, feeling all the smooth slopes and curves of the dark polished wood, before briefly and ever so lightly running across four steel strings…two were missing.

"You…can't be serious?" Green eyes never left the beautiful object in front of her. And that was the perfect word for it, she thought. ..._Beautiful_.

"I can be, on occasion." The Kyoto girl chuckled behind her.

Natsuki could hear the smile in her friend's voice, and couldn't help but smirk as well. However, it vanished quickly as she resumed staring wide eyed at the object before her. She let her gaze fall down the long mahogany neck where it joined an equally deliciously shaped body of mahogany and maple.

The whole guitar was in various shades of dark grey, with black lines of wood grain covering the body. Natsuki recognized the shape immediately. She glanced up to the head of the guitar, and there it was scribbled in gold, _'Paul Reed Smith'_.

_It's a PRS_…She looked back down to the rosewood neck and saw the Mother of Pearl birds inlayed down the fret board, serving as further conformation…_A real one._

"But, Shizuru…T-This-" She stuttered, "I can't!"

"Why not? Don't you like it?" Shizuru pouted, carefully managing to mask her real concern. _It wouldn't really matter if she didn't like it…but please do!_

Natsuki shot up to her feet. She had spent a long time crouched down in front of the mahogany masterpiece, inspecting it silently in awe. She had spent so long in fact that Shizuru had taken a seat on her swivel chair and pulled it to the centre of the room, patiently awaiting Natsuki's return to the 'real world'.

"Like it!?" Natsuki half yelled, whirling around to face the older girl. She stumbled a little as the blood rushed back into her legs, causing Shizuru's calm smile to widen a little.

"How could I not!?" Natsuki was yelling now and clearly trembling with excitement. The Kyoto girl sighed inwardly to herself with relief. "But Shizuru! Do you even know what you've got here? You don't just give something like this away!?"

Shizuru sighed again, only this time it was aloud and in exasperation. She put her left elbow on the arm of the chair and rested her chin in her hand. "Yes Natsuki, it is an electric guitar. A 'PRS, Santana II' to be exact, that was first produced in 1995. And I'm not just giving it _away_, I'm giving it to _you_." Shizuru casually flicked her hair back with her free hand, somehow adding to the finality of her statement.

Natsuki pursed her lips in thought, while her deep green eyes stared intensely into the glimmering red ones that locked back onto hers. "…Santana…Carlos Santana?" Natsuki asked rather timidly.

Shizuru fought to keep her growing amusement from showing on her face as she matched Natsuki's serious expression and nodded her head once. "I believe so."

Natsuki's eyes widened even more, sparkling for just a moment before she turned her head back to face the guitar. _A_ _Santana II_… she hadn't known that. "But…" She crouched down beside it once again, catching the shine of the polished curves and tracing a gentle finger over them. "-But doesn't this belong to your Uncle?"

Shizuru shook her head, even though the bluenette couldn't have seen it. "No, Uncle passed it down to me some years ago, hoping to save it from Auntie's bonfires I think." Both girls chuckled.

Red eyes watched a little too hungrily as smooth pale hands felt their way around the contours of the body leaving no edge unexplored. She felt a little jealous of the inanimate object being stroked with such affection. She tore her eyes away from the girl, only to imagine those hands caressing up and down her bare legs! _Oh my_, Shizuru felt her face flush hot, daring to imagine a little further…

Natsuki bit her bottom lip and frowned. This was all a little too much. "I…I'm not that good, Shizuru." Her words trailed off into a whisper. Nevertheless, the tone of sadness quickly snapped Shizuru back out of her rather pleasant daydreaming. Natsuki spoke a little louder this time, "I'm hardly - I mean - I'm NOT worthy Shizuru!"

The fair-haired girl gasped silently and felt her own jaw slack open, _what a thing to say? …This girl sometimes, honestly!_

Natsuki continued, speaking more to herself than anyone, "It would be a waste."

Before Natsuki could say anything more, warm arms came around her from behind. She stiffened automatically, but it was ignored. An arm draped over her shoulder and across her chest, while the other snaked it's way securely around her waist.

"Uh!" The bluenette lost balance and fell back onto Shizuru's lap.

"Fufu, so Cute." Shizuru whispered into the younger girls ear. Said girl, was already blushing, and the hot breath blowing on her ear and neck amplified her warm cheeks to a near burning state. All the same, she attempted to turn her head away and glare at an unsuspecting wall. _…Like walls could suspect such a thing! _She scoffed to herself.

"Natsuki," The older girls strong accent gave off a very grave tone, yet never lost its sweetness. Green eyes softened and her head turned forward once again, signalling she was listening. "There is nothing in this world that could ever be deemed as a _waste_ on you."

Natsuki shivered involuntary, but tried to hide it with a laugh, "Haha, except the finer points in dining, apparently!"

Shizuru burst into a sudden laugh as well, remembering how only an hour ago the young girl in her arms had taken her to a dingy little fast food restaurant, that Shizuru hadn't even known was there. The two had bickered playfully about the standards of the place, - or lack of, in Shizuru's opinion.

"Ara, so you are agreeing with me now?" Shizuru laughed, referring to the restaurant.

"W-What, no!"

"So then do you agree that nothing can be wasted?" Referring back to the guitar.

"Only if _you_ agree that it was the finest fast food you've ever tasted!"

There was silence, and Natsuki felt a wide toothy grin plaster itself on her face. It wasn't exactly a victory. After all they had trapped each other. But still, she'd take what she could get, and it seemed like a truce, for now.

Shizuru was smiling into her deep blue hair. It had only been recently that Natsuki had been able to trip her up over her own words, and though she enjoyed their banter immensely, she'd have to be more careful with what she said from now on. The mere thought that her Natsuki was paying such close attention to her now made her heart skip with joy. However, there was still the issue at hand…

Shizuru inhaled a lungful of the intoxicating scent that was Natsuki, - _I need my daily dose -_ And sighed. "Why must you make it so hard for me to give you a gift?"

"Because," Natsuki stated, "It's too much. I won't accept it."

"Won't?"

The blue haired girl grunted, refusing to give in. _This 'gift' is worth thousands! I would never be able to repay you Shizuru! What could I possibly give? I have nothing that could equal this…_

"If you don't…" - Shizuru's said, braking her from her frantic thoughts - "it will simply go back into storage." Natsuki's brows pulled into a slight frown, "Surely that would be the biggest waste of all, don't you think?" The bluenette nodded and Shizuru continued, "An instrument is meant to be played, is it not? So do me a favour…" She said the last words with a deeply seductive tone that no living thing could refuse! "…And play."

Natsuki gulped loudly. She wasn't sure if it was the demanding voice, the electrifying embrace, or the glistening object beckoning before her, that made her almost drool. _That would have been embarrassing…_

The Kyoto girl allowed herself a smile, feeling victory nearing.

"But…" Natsuki began- Shizuru sank her head onto Natsuki's shoulder in frustration. She had a distinct urge to bite the girl for being such a pain, but managed to suppress it in time. She gave her a firm squeeze instead, before snapping her head back up, deciding to change tactics.

"Very well, I won't give it to you then." Natsuki's reaction wasn't at all surprising. She seemed quite taken aback, yet still wary. And the older girl could feel her become more tensed in her hold. Shizuru spoke softly into her ear, "I shall lend it to you."

"Lend?" Natsuki's brows shot up in bafflement.

"Yes. That way Natsuki can't complain about it as a gift, because it will still be mine, and I am merely doing Natsuki a favour."

"You can't just-"

"-Ara, I believe I can do whatever I want. It is mine, after all." Shizuru finished, tapping Natsuki on the nose.

For a while Natsuki said nothing. Shizuru had won, and she couldn't work out a way to steal back the victory…_wait, do I even want to? She's letting me use a gorgeous PRS that's worth - I don't know how much! – No strings attached! …That reminds me, I should get some replacement strings…and maybe a new plectrum or two…that strap looks pretty worn as well…_

The blue haired rocker suddenly felt the stare of intense eyes on her, and she realised her captive was still awaiting a reply.

"F-Fine." Natsuki silently cursed herself for her blunt yet weak answer._ Don't sound too enthusiastic now…_She rolled her eyes at herself. "I mean," She back tracked, "…Thank you."

Shizuru smiled and released her hold on the girl only to find that apparently, Natsuki was quite comfortable there. She chuckled and eased her arms back around her. Natsuki half turned snuggling into the nook of Shizuru's neck as the embrace evolved into a mutual cuddle.

"You're welcome, Na-tsu-ki."

* * *

Later that same evening, Natsuki returned home absolutely ecstatic! She raced around the kitchen and living room aimlessly. Her stepmother sitting at the living room table glanced up from her work and chuckled at the bizarre behaviour, before the girl dashed into her bedroom and dived on her bed, throwing all the cushions in various directions. She laughed at herself as she lay there, catching her breath.

Her fingers itched and her heart pounded. She couldn't wait to test out Shizuru's guitar! Natsuki had refused to bring it home with her tonight seeing as the only case she had for it was a flimsy looking fabric one, and the very thought of carrying it on her back while she drove her bike was utter madness! _What if I'd crashed? Not that I ever have…badly._

Shizuru had laughed at her reasons, but hadn't argued. It was perhaps, a little too dangerous. And this way she would be spending more time with Natsuki outside of school. And quality time with her most favourite person was something she cherished. Shizuru sighed happily at the instrument in its corner stand and grinned to herself as she lay her head down and snuggled into the duvet.

She closed her ruby eyes and allowed her sleepy thoughts to drift back to earlier, feeling the warmth of a gorgeous girl snuggling into her neck. Admittedly, she had been rather caught of guard by the sudden cuddle session. Affectionate moments from Natsuki were scarce and quite abrupt, yet she'd come to love that about her. It gave her a sense of satisfaction knowing when she had earned such moments, and always strived to receive more.

Shizuru's eyes blinked open as she attempted to shake her rambling thoughts away. She had an early start in the morning thanks to her own Student President duties, and couldn't afford to lose the sleep.

…_However_…a familiar nagging feeling seeped into her chest.

With a hiss through gritted teeth Shizuru rolled onto her back, resting her left arm above her head, and her right spread out beside her with her fist clenched on the bed sheets.

_God…every night, it hurts so_… Shizuru subconsciously bit down on her bottom lip while staring pensively at the dark ceiling.

_We are best friends. We speak to each other every night, regardless of the day or the time. And I know that she is just as protective of me as I am of her…I fancy she even becomes jealous too. _

Shizuru frowned. _Even at school they treat us like an exclusive couple! …But I don't know what we are. Does…she know?_

_

* * *

  
_

The next day passed with such unimaginable boredom that even lunch felt slow. The blue haired teen sat with her friends, Chie, Aoi, Mai and little Mikoto, who were all busy chatting away about an up coming Kendo tournament and some other such nonsense. Natsuki hadn't been paying attention to most of the conversation, so _why_ they were talking about it, she didn't know, and couldn't be bothered to fathom…_Fathom? _

_What? …Since when was 'fathom' apart of my brain vocabulary? _She questioned herself.

Her mind quickly pictured the culprit who had been steadily tainting the functions of her brain. The golden haired girl waved politely at Natsuki. Mocking her! _So this is your plan?_ _Planting time bombs into my subconscious, having me shout random words I would never say, at inopportune times! …Like - like inopportune! _

Natsuki narrowed her eyes as she picked up a lone pea sitting on her plate. She eyed it suspiciously. _Yes, I know your game…_

An annoyed Mai slapping her on the back shook Natsuki rather violently from her paranoid mind games.

"Ouch! -H-Hey! What the hell?" Natsuki dropped her pea.

"Jeez, Natsuki! When someone's speaking to you it's common courtesy to answer, you know." Mai crossed her arms with a sigh.

Failing to find her pea again, Natsuki looked back up at Mai, "Well, I didn't know you were speaking to me."

"Who else would I be speaking to? We're the only ones here!"

Natsuki looked around in surprise, realizing that they were indeed alone. The others must have already left for class. "Oh." _Did I even say goodbye to any of them? …Woops._

Her friends violet eyes softened and she placed a reassuring hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "It's fine, Natsuki. You were so quiet today we all figured something must be on your mind. Is everything ok?"

The biker was taken aback by the sudden change in Mai. _She looks concerned_. Natsuki scratched the back of her head with a sheepish grin on her face, "Y-Yeah, everything's great!" And she'd meant that, truly.

Mai raised a quizzical eyebrow "Really?"

Without another word both girls stood from their table and exited the cafeteria. The clicking of shoes and slight squeak of sneakers were the only sounds to be heard in the empty hallways of Fuuka high. They were late for class, but neither girl seemed in a hurry.

Natsuki caught sight of Mai staring at her from the corner of her eye. She turned to face her as they walked. "What?"

"How?" Mai asked curiously.

Natsuki blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

"What I mean is, how did that happen exactly?"

"You're gonna have to elaborate a little more." She said waving her left hand around slightly, as though trying to coax out a decent reply.

"It's just, you've been so down in the dumps for weeks after that little…umm…incident on the stairs, in fact you were in a full blown depression!" Mai exclaimed.

Natsuki groaned, "Did you have to remind me? And don't exaggerate! It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Hey, I'm not the one seeing the school counsellor." She retorted with a smirk.

"It's nothing like that!" Natsuki growled trying not to shout in the hallway.

"Still in denial?" Mai laughed.

Ever since the _little_ drama on the stairway a month ago the biker girl had been ordered to report to the school counsellor every day. There was no select time slot for Natsuki. Sometimes she'd be expected before the start of school, and sometimes after the last bell. Though lately the time of the sessions had been rather random, and she found herself being called upon even during class. _That's what you get for having a drunkard for a counsellor…not that I'm complaining…_

The bluenette huffed in defeat and stopped outside her classroom door.

"Come on Natsuki, what's happened? For you of all people to say 'Everything's great' must mean something amazing has happened!" prodded Mai.

Natsuki rolled her eyes at the red head, while reaching for the door handle. "You'll miss class if you don't –"

Mai grabbed her friend's arm in protest, "-Naaaatsuki!!" She whined in an irritating tone, causing Natsuki's eyebrow to twitch.

"It's nothing amazing." She lied. Just thinking about it made her body begin to tingle with excitement and she tried to hide it.

She failed.

An evil grin formed on Mai's face as she poked the girl's cheek. "You're face says otherwise."

Natsuki released the door handle to bat away Mai's hand. However the biker found she was being pulled away from the door completely as Mai skipped back a few steps.

"I'm going to find out eventually, so you may as well get it over with and tell me." She said, eyes full to the brim with mischief.

Natsuki groaned loudly. "Look, don't get so worked up, Shizuru just-"

" -Shizuru-san?" Mai cut in.

"Y-Yeah…She's been trying to cheer me up. So lately we've been hanging out a lot."

"Doing what?" Mai asked, growing increasingly interested.

"You know - meeting for lunch, watching movies, going swimming…I take her out on my bike sometimes too." Mai nodded her head encouraging her friend to go on. "Then last night, after dinner, I went back to hers and she -"

"WHOA! Natsuki we're in school!" A sudden blush had formed on Mai's cheeks. She hadn't expected Natsuki to be quite so forward! "I'm you're friend, you can tell me anything, but you wont want that kind of information circling Fuuka!"

"That…kind…of information?" It had taken Natsuki a few moments to click all the clogs in place and get them spinning again. Once she did, her face flared up into a shade not too far from beetroot.

"What the fuck! I never…she didn't…that's not what I meant!" Natsuki shouted at her friend who had released her arm and started to run off down the hall.

_Oooh, my mistake_, Mai thought to herself as she ran off laughing. She wanted to get the truth from her friend, but knew it was quite impossible now with her in such a state. And besides, she was indeed very late for class.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ARSE, WOMAN!!" Natsuki bellowed, shaking her fist at her retreating friend. Her only reply was a distant guffaw of laughter, and then Mai disappeared from view.

Natsuki sighed. Then heard the distinct sound of a man clearing his throat behind her. The blue haired girl turned around sheepishly to find her English teacher standing behind her in the doorway, tapping his foot on the floor.

"What a brilliant use of the English language, Kuga-san. I thank you for gracing us with your presence, but perhaps it would be better appreciated in the Counsellors office?" The man twitched his thick moustache as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"N-No, no…that's alright." Natsuki calmed herself quickly. She hadn't even realized she'd slipped into English…but it wasn't unexpected really. She was technically still a British Citizen. Not that such a thing could get you out of tedious English exams…

As she slinked past the teacher and into the classroom she was greeted by at least twenty pairs of eyes gawking at her as she made her way to find her seat. The room was silent and almost all of the stares she received had been laced with fear, save for one lime eyed vixen.

Nao winked at the biker as she sat down at the desk in front of her. Natsuki returned the gesture with a crooked grin. The two rebels had clashed violently on an almost daily basis when they'd first met only two months ago, but now their bond was surprisingly solid, and no one dared to challenge the new alliance.

Natsuki turned forward in her chair as the teacher continued on with his lesson. Making no effort to catch her up with his lecture in the slightest, Natsuki zoned out.

Her thoughts wandered back to the day Nao and she had forged their pact. Natsuki felt her nails dig into her palms as she unconsciously balled up her fists. _I'm…still so…angry_. She thought to herself in shame. _After all that counselling, all that grieving, and all that apologizing…I know I wouldn't do anything differently! It's like Midori sensei said, I'm not sorry I did it, I'm just sorry of the consequences…Sorry I got caught! Sorry I got the blame! Sorry that she got NONE!!!_

The only tiniest bit of silver lining to that awful day was the backup of Nao.

Natsuki rested her head on her crossed arms, letting her hair fall forward around her face, hiding the rest of the class from her view.

She knew she shouldn't be thinking about it, but it was too late, the bull was already in the china shop, sharpening its horns.

* * *

_Four weeks ago_:

She was prepared for the spiteful thump and shove to the chest. She didn't even blink. It was the sound of ripping fabric that truly startled her, but as she instinctively turned her head to glance at the strap that was just barely hanging on her shoulder, she received a second blow to the head.

Everything seemed to phase into slow motion. And it was this moment that her dizzy mind decided to rationalize the situation to her.

_So, we have a few problems here. You were silly enough to get into a fight on the stairs…right on the edge of the stairs I might add, with a maniac. You were even fool enough to turn your back on her, now look at us! Why I do believe we have lost balance…shit. This is going to hurt. Quick! Grab the railing! _

But just as she did so, she felt the last of the strap slip from her arm. She turned her head back in panic. She tried to reach for it, but could only watch on helplessly as her guitar case flew away from her. It bounced down the stairway and before she knew it herself, she fell after it. Letting go of the railing she used all the strength in her legs to push herself towards her precious item, awkwardly diving sideways down the stairs.

All sound was lost to her now, all focus centred on the tumbling case. She was vaguely aware her left side scraped down the last of the stairs, but felt no pain. She crawled quickly to where her case lay by the wall. Bleeding knees knelt beside it as she hastily unzipped the bag.

Emerald eyes widened and tears threatened to spill instantly.

What a mess. The long pale neck had been nearly snapped in two, probably hanging on by only a few fibres…Three of the pick ups were smashed in, and a nasty gash was left in the body of the guitar where the whammy bar had been ripped from it's place. Funnily enough, the steel strings had remained intact, and were likely the only things holding it together. Two nuts fell out of the bag, and Natsuki stared at them while they spun slowly to a stop on the laminate floor.

The bluenette took a strangled breath and looked up, finding shocked lime green eyes staring back at her. _Nao? _Warm tears trickled down her cheeks as the blurred version of Nao gaped at her, seemingly frozen in place. Natsuki noticed the pure shock in Nao's expression, and it shook her from her own numbed state.

Her senses came back to her in a violent rush, knees stung, her side ached and she had a feeling she might have dislocated her right arm. She could smell the blood from her grazed knees, but it hardly bothered her, not after her sense of hearing returned. And all too abruptly she was surrounded by the vicious laughing of one singular person still standing proudly at the top of the stairs.

_Tomoe…_

"Ahahaha! Look at you! Crying over that piece of crap! This is hilarious." The teal haired girl sneered and continued to laugh, infecting others around her who soon joined in. "I can't believe you actually threw yourself down to save it!?"

Natsuki stood slowly and faced up to the hysterical bitch. Trails of tears still stained her face, but her sight was no longer blurred. Tomoe faltered after seeing the bluenette steadily make her way back up the stairs, forsaking her wrecked guitar on the floor.

Tomoe's hands, which had been casually placed on her hips, moved to cross her arms firmly over her front, in a defiant yet defensive gesture. "Haha, what's this? The dog wants more?" There was something incredibly eerie and intimidating about the way the dark haired student silently walked up the stairs. The blood covering her knees and dripping down her legs did little to dispel the horror of it, and she felt a cold chill ripple up her spine.

Natsuki glared right through the girl, silencing her. Yet none of Tomoe's posse seemed to catch on as they continued to snigger.

The biker girl forgot her physical pain. She reached the top of the flight of stairs, standing on the same level as Tomoe and leaned towards her, whispering just loudly enough for her and the closest of her minions to hear.

"Yes, I want _more_." Emerald flames burned into startled grey.

* * *

"Alright, everybody pair up!"

Natsuki jumped at her teacher's sudden burst and she just about managed to control a yelp as her shin collided with the underneath of the desk. She pouted and rubbed her leg. _Ugh…I got too distracted._ Natsuki glanced around the room to see her classmates fighting over potential partners. Most stood up and switched desks with others on the other side of the classroom, causing little spats with those who didn't want to move.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and simply spun around on her chair, coming to face a ruler wielding Nao, who promptly spammed it against her forehead.

"OW! …Shitting hell." Natsuki grumbled, rubbing her palm over the red mark.

"…Spam?" Nao commented innocently, and then grinned wickedly at the biker.

"I regret teaching you that game."

Nao laughed. Though she knew she was forgiven she kept a good hold on the ruler, not willing to tempt the dark haired rebel with a chance at revenge so soon.

_That's what I like about this girl_, Natsuki thought to herself. _Nothing's ever serious with her. I don't have to explain myself to her like I do with Mai, or concern myself about whether she's worrying about me like Shizuru always is…because with Nao, it's like a continuous ongoing joke…Hell, our whole friendship is one big joke!_

Natsuki had begun to unconsciously smile at the work sheet they were both looking at on Nao's table. The red head noticed this and quirked her eyebrow.

_She even saw…saw me lose it that day. Like, complete wild woman! And she doesn't give a damn. Hasn't even mentioned the fight…the fight she backed me up in, without even being asked._

Since that day, Natsuki had a growing admiration for her. And she sensed Nao had some kind of respect for her too. Though they'd never say it aloud, they showed it in their own special way of playfully bugging each other in such a way, that most people still thought they hated one another. Their friendship was safe. Nothing was real. Their arguments were always fairly tongue in cheek, and without any real threat, no matter how menacing it could seem at the time. It was oddly comfortable.

"My God, you're chipper." Stated the red head, with the look of confusion and possibly slight fear swirling in her lime eyes.

Natsuki began to scribble down the correct English grammar into the worksheet, her smile broadened. She found it funny that her friends were the ones to remind her that she was actually happy, for a change.

"I do feel somewhat merry" Natsuki replied in Posh English.

"Hahaha, well that's fucking fantastic" Nao also spoke in English though with a rather heavy accent before switching back to her preferred native tongue, "Now hurry up and finish that sheet."

Natsuki answered another question before glancing back up at Nao with a smirk, "That's the only English you know."

Nao's eyes twinkled, "Well, I've yet to hear a better line. And Sensei seems to enjoy hearing it over and over."

Natsuki quietly giggled at the sarcasm and continued on with the work. She didn't mind doing it, because she could complete it far quicker than Nao could, and that would give then more time to muck about. It was times like this with the red head that made her feel particularly stupid for being so heart broken over her lost guitar.

But then, no matter how much she tried to rationalize it, she couldn't deny the feeling. That instrument had meant so much to her, the heart brake was real…

"I'm stupid," she whispered unintentionally.

Nao grinned, "No arguments here."

The bluenette snapped up to attention swiping the ruler from Nao's grasp. She rapped it across the red heads knuckles once then went in for the finisher, smacking it on her forehead, which created a rather delightful sound.

Nao screamed, "SHITTING HELL!"

Natsuki beamed, "Spam."

Her bag was packed and headphones were already in place. Just a few more seconds…and, three, two, GO!

Natsuki had leapt from her seat a whole second before the final bell. Dashing forward along the aisle of desks she slammed her workbook into the teachers expecting hands before vanishing through the door!

The dark haired student heard a delayed yelp from her poor teacher and the muffled laughter of her classmates. She felt a little guilty but couldn't keep the grin from her face. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she pressed play on her ipod and sprinted down the corridor.

* * *

Directly above on the second floor Shizuru Fujino was calmly walking along the hallway making her way to the student counsel room, tea in hand.

The last bell had sounded and students soon began filing out of the classrooms. Most walked out in a fairly rushed and excited way, but quickly slowed their pace when they took note of the Counsel President casually walking by.

She spared them a polite smile in gratitude for being so considerate of her slow saunter and her scolding tea. The other students couldn't help but return the smile all the while continuing on there way slowly and _quietly_.

_Ah, after such a long day it is nice to have such relaxing moments. And there is something delightful knowing that I don't have to worry about someone jostling the tea from my hand. _She grinned inwardly. _Not that I've done this before. But it is interesting to see such a reaction. Not that I expected much trouble from walking down a hallway carrying tea…but I did not expect such a parting of the seas…and all for me? _Shizuru repressed a chuckle from the unintentional rhyming of her mind. _Ara, I'm sure Haruka-han will soon accuse me of going mad with power! Heaven forbid I walk down this hall carrying more than one cup!_

Shizuru slowed to a stop right next to a window over looking the side court of the building. She admired the tiny hedgerows and peach roses that made up a small maze right next to the cobblestone path that led onwards to the side gates of the school.

She loved this part of the school. It was old and somewhat neglected in parts, but for the young lady it still held it's magic. She brought the steaming cup of tea to her lips and gently blew. Watching the swirls of heat dance about and condense on the glass in front of her, she closed her eyes to savour the first taste.

BANG!!

Shizuru's entire frame jumped up almost sending her cup flying and her tea everywhere! _What on earth?!_

Still aware of other equally startled students around her she quickly composed herself and set her gaze back outside as she placed her cup on the windowsill. _Was that from the side entrance? _Shizuru quickly scanned the area below, _Haruka-han will have the head of any student damaging school property_, eyes locked upon a very familiar figure leaping over the miniature maze of roses and bounding off down the cobblestone path. Her heart skipped. _Or running through it…_

Shizuru once again brought the tea to her lips, smiling, "Ara…you naughty girl."

* * *

This was a race against time! Natsuki still had to get to her bike, speed home (maybe outrun the cops), drop off her school stuff, change her cloths, then motor it to the closest music store (which was damn expensive!) buy some new strings then drive all the way back to school to pick up her best friend. Sure it wasn't a lot, but with such little time to do it all in, it sure felt like it!

_So much to do! So little time! _And she was going to do it all to the James Bond movie soundtrack she had blaring in her ears.

Making a quick turn, half skidding, down the hallway she saw her target, the side entrance door. Unlike the other newer heavier and glassier doors of the school, this one was old and wooden. And made the most awesome crashing sound when you rammed it just right.

In the two months Natsuki had been attending Fuuka, she had perfected the art of crashing through the door at speed, gaining the delightful sound (whilst scaring the shit out of anyone nearby) and skilfully avoiding the rebound of said door.

Running full pelt at the door, Natsuki held her breathe as she performed a powerful flying sidekick! Brass hinges groaned and immediately gave way, swinging the wooden door outwards and colliding with the wall behind it.

BANG!!

Without loosing any momentum whatsoever Natsuki transferred all her weight to her kicking leg and leapt off the wooden frame, sending her a good five feet off the ground. She landed surprisingly well and continued on her fast paced mission.

_What a perfect soundtrack to my awesome action scene_. She thought to her self whilst leaping over some oddly placed shrubbery.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. ~** Ok, so you know when you receive a compliment, and your first instinct is to say, "Oh, Stop!" and playfully shove he or she off of their chair? ...Well that's how I felt after reading all those great reviews! So, Playful shoves all round! Thank you guys so much for reading my guilty indulgence, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter._ (which was meant to be longer...just sayin..)_

_

* * *

  
_

**_She will Rock you_**

The howl of blasting air and roar of the engine allowed her to sing, or shout, as loud as she wanted! And the fact she still wore her helmet snugly on her head, meant no one could tell anyway. She preferred 'Casino Royal', but the 'Quantum of solace' theme track did have a most awesome bass rift.

So far, double O' Kuga had been very successful in her mission. As expected she'd managed to dodge the traffic, and any law abiding officers in her journey back home. She had proudly and somewhat over dramatically skidded her bike to a stop on the driveway. Drifting it around so fast that it faced back the very way she'd come.

After quickly switching off the ignition and propping her black and white speed line striped helmet on the handlebars, she hopped off the saddle and sprinted up the three flights of stairs to her apartment, which she shared with her stepmother. '_Shared_' because the lease was in Natsuki's name.

Natsuki had changed quickly and picked up an extra spare jacket, which she tucked away in her rucksack. It was only 16:10 by the time she'd made it to the music store in town.

_Hm. How speedy of me_, she thought while checking the time on her shitty 'Samsung'. She slid it shut and placed it back in the inside pocket of her form fitting leather jacket. _I may as well check out some gorgeous axes, that I will never own. _She hummed. She walked around a stack of huge Amps and looked up at the glimmering Gibson's lining the walls. _Ooooo, shinny…_

Natsuki lost herself as she walked around the store admiring all the pretty and expensive things. She picked up a free magazine, which she planned to drool through later, and shimmied on over to the counter, passing a large white double bass along the way. _…Cool._

"Ah, it's Kuga-san right?" a long-haired twenty-something guy asked from behind the counter. "What can I do ya for?" he said slamming a small 'Boss' distortion pedal on the countertop, like it was a shot glass.

"The usual." Natsuki replied in a wistful manor.

The guy grinned, "Coming right up!" He turned around to sift through a million brightly coloured packets hanging on the wall behind. Natsuki shoved her hands in her pockets while waiting, and gazed down at the glass counter, and what lay inside it.

"Yo, Joe? ...Isn't that…"

" – B.C. Rich 'Double Neck Bich'?" The guy dubbed Joe replied, spinning back around to face her. "Hells yeah. Just came in today." Joe announced proudly. The twelve string double-necked guitar's shape was curved and sharp, it was still good-looking as far as guitars went, though Natsuki doubted it'd suit her…even if she _could_ play it. "I know she's gorgeous right? Someone's gonna pay big bucks! …Online of course."

"O' course" The bluenette agreed, still staring with glazed eyes.

"So no touching from you!"

"W-What!? Wait, since when was I such a liability!?" She argued, snapping her fierce green eyes to the man.

Joe pointed an accusing finger at his customer, "I've seen you! You and those sparkling eyes full of want and need! Drooling everywhere around my store! Why if I ever sold a guitar to you, I'm sure, no I'm positive you'd _EAT_ it before you could play it!"

The blue haired biker was torn between being insulted or just damn amused. "Joe" Natsuki began, "What shit have you been smoking?" Joe almost looked guilty for a split second, "And for the record, like I need _YOU_ to sell me a _GUITAR_!" She finished, yelling in his face.

Then it dawned on her, then struck her, and slapped her in the face. _I have a…Shizuru! No wait, I have a guitar! Shizuru's guitar!_ _A freaking PRS!!_

Natsuki glanced at the counter seeing a luminous pink packet of 'Slinky' steel electric guitar strings. She swiped it into her hands and grinned excitedly. The long-haired dude looked at her oddly.

"Wait. Make that a double!" Natsuki ordered banging her fist on the glass countertop.

Suddenly frightened by the Teens abrupt mood swing Joe stumbled back a step. "Uh, wait, are you sure? You don't think you have enough?"

"It's been a long day Joe…" Natsuki leant forward on the desk, "If you know what's good for you..."

"Haha, okay, okay, I won't let you finish that sentence." Joe laughed throwing the second packet at Natsuki. She caught it with one hand and threw the money back at him with the other. _Smooth Kuga, smooth_ "…Oh, and by the way, it's Josuke! Not Joe!"

The rebel didn't dignify that with an answer as she strut right out of the store.

* * *

Just outside the main gates of Fuuka high, Shizuru was watching the clouds roll by. Judging from the descending sun, it was only around five o' clock. The sky was still fairly blue and the clouds themselves had just started gaining an orangey hue.

Shizuru was tired. Today had felt particularly draining due to all the tournament preparations she had to oversee. And not getting the chance to see Natsuki all day had dampened her spirits some. _Well, I did see her the once_…Shizuru smiled as she walked over to a large oak tree by the road. She held her book bag in front of her and leant back against the tree. The image of Natsuki leaping over her favourite rose patch replayed in her mind. Blue-black hair streaming over her shoulders…_I really should warn Natsuki about those new security cameras in the hall… _

For some time now, Haruka and her collection of designated security guards had been on the hunt for the mysterious door basher. They had been thus far unsuccessful in capturing the culprit. No one was talking. And due to the criminal's sporadic behaviour, Haruka was lead to believe there was more than one individual involved. Although the rest of the counsel weren't convinced, the loud-mouthed blonde had already taken to putting up several hidden security cameras, which covered various angles of the side entrance door.

_Haruka-han was so sure it was gang activity…yet all this time_, Shizuru chuckled, …_and_ _I had no idea_. _Hmm, I shall have to get a hold of those tapes if my Natsuki continues being so rebellious._

"Well, well. Look here Reito-san,"

"Hm? Why what is it Anh?"

After hearing a familiar pair of voices, Shizuru turned to find her two oldest and dearest friends jauntily making their way over to her. She sent them a warm smile, but didn't move from her position against the tree. (She wanted to make certain Natsuki would see her when she arrived.) They stopped in front of her, continuing on with their conversation.

"Well I'm just not sure…" Anh replied, recreating Shizuru's own well renowned 'thinking' pose. "She seems like someone I used to know…oh what was her name?"

"Shizuru-san?" Reito offered.

Anh snapped her fingers, while the crimson-eyed President raised an eyebrow.

"Bingo! I had a dear friend who went by that name…" The short-haired brunette sighed. Reito laughed, then asked in earnest:

"Whatever happened to her?"

"Disappeared." She gestured vaguely with a hand.

"How cruel!" Shizuru gasped. Anh merely hummed while Reito grinned, absolutely amused. "We saw each other less than ten minutes ago!" she reasoned, trying to fight off a pout.

"Hah! Ten minutes ago I saw the _Student Counsel President_. In a _meeting_." argued Shizuru's violet-eyed friend. "I haven't seen my best buddy in over two weeks!"

Shizuru sighed feeling overwhelmingly tired all of a sudden. "Oh Anh, that's not fair. You know as well as anyone what a busy time this is, especially for the Student Counsel…" The golden haired girl pleaded. She would have preferred, like everyone else, that the Kendo tournament were held at another school. But unfortunately, the lot had been drawn, and Fuuka was to host the largest competition in history. And somehow find the space to accommodate twelve teams from opposing high schools.

"I'm not trying to make excuses," she added seeing as her friend wasn't at all appeased. "…But my priorities are-"

"-Screwed up?"

"_Different_." Shizuru corrected.

The Kyoto girl _did_ feel genuinely guilty for neglecting her friends, but she wasn't going to be drawn into an argument by a miffed Anh. Not when she herself was so _very_ exhausted. _I'd rather not risk saying something I'll only regret._ _Oh Natsuki, hurry and take me home!_

Reito placed a hand on Anh's shoulder, reassuring her, and yet warning at the same time to back off with the attitude. He had also missed his dear friend's company, and didn't mind having a little joke at her expense, though only if it were harmless of course.

"Shizuru-san, don't mind her. We are both very grateful for all the hard work you have done and continue to do for this school …besides, you know how she gets." The young man shrugged and unleashed his charming smile, which Shizuru returned. Anh simply winked at the girl, skilfully avoiding giving an apology.

"Indeed …and I have missed you both as well. And I promise, as soon as this is all taken care of -" A loud roar of an engine managed to cut into what Shizuru was trying to say, which didn't matter, because when she turned to see the source of it, she soon forgot what she was talking about.

_Ara_… What she saw was the slightly silhouetted form of a motorbike and it's rider. Unmistakably female. The lowering sun seemed to have settled directly behind the figure, causing an odd bright flicker of a flaming halo to shine off her helmet. The engine was cut and the biker swung off the seat. Shizuru's heart immediately began hammering in her chest as the figure approached, seemingly in slow motion.

_Oh, bloody hell…it's Shizuru's __**other**__ best friend_. Natsuki thought as she walked over, as casually as possible.

According to Chie and Aoi, the gossip queens of the school, Anh Lu was supposedly the girl she had inadvertently stolen Shizuru from. Natsuki didn't think the older girl _hated_ her, _…but I always feel like I need to justify my damn presence when she's around! Ugh! Goddamn, I will __**not**__ be jealous…Shizuru can have as many best friends as she wants. __**I will not be childish**__…_

As Natsuki approached the small group she took off her helmet and shook her hair loose. When she finally reached the fair-haired girl she took a moment to take in her rather mischievous expression. Shizuru was leaning up against an old oak, her right hand holding her bag idly by her side, and her left arm loosely draped around her stomach, fingers twiddling with a button on her thin blazer. The orangey light of the late afternoon was having a rather hypnotizing impact on her playful eyes, making them look darker and deeper. In contrast, Natsuki had noticed that the morning light also had an interesting effect on Shizuru's crimsons. The biker girl always thought them more of a vibrant cherry red, yet in the evenings they would phase into this mixture of burgundy and brown. _…Or cranberry and chocolate, Ha ha! Okay, I'm over thinking this just a tad. I must be hungry or something._

Speaking of hungry, one burgundy-eyed girl hadn't been able to take her eyes off of a particularly attractive biker since she arrived. Natsuki was standing a respectable five feet away from her and was now returning the penetrating stare.

Natsuki was wearing her tight black leather jacket that had a bold white stripe down the length of each arm, it showed off her 'young lady curves', as the bluenette liked to call it. The zip was left halfway undone revealing a black cotton hoodie underneath. (Unfortunately, Natsuki's toned and flat belly was hidden from view.) A pair of denim jeans covered her long and shapely legs, ending with two black sneakers poking out from beneath the flares of her jeans.

Appreciative of the chosen tight fitting attire, Shizuru fixed her eyes back to Natsuki's face, only just now seeing a similar orange glow, shimmer across her dark hair like it had done on her helmet moments ago.

_Ara, I can't take much more of this. _Shizuru was finding it unquestionably harder to breath. _I need to say something…anything! Just stop staring before she - " _

" 'ello sexy." Natsuki smirked, simulating a deep East London accent.

Shizuru bit down on her bottom lip, _hard_. She wanted to fight off the unmerciful blush, but was already having a difficult time controlling the laugh that wanted to bubble up. Both Reito and Anh raised their eyebrows and looked at each other, completely unaccustomed to the bluenette's sense of humour. Natsuki grinned wickedly seeing her friend fighting so hard to suppress her amusement, her shoulders shook a little, but the bite on her lip seemed to grant some of her power back.

"Ara…you're late." Shizuru managed to smirk back. At times she was so glad Natsuki had the uncanny ability to ruin certain…atmospheres.

"What!?" Natsuki blinked and fumbled for her phone, "You're lying, there's no way I…" She mumbled off seeing the time displayed before her. _Well, fuck a duck._ Both girls looked at each other, suppressing grins.

They often appeared as though they were sharing a private joke that no one else would ever get, like one of those 'you just had to be there' moments that couldn't be explained. But really, there was no gag that either girl was aware of, it was just the effect they had.

A loud huffing sound brought Natsuki's attention back to Shizuru's _other_ friends. The dark haired rocker was sure it must have come from Anh, as she couldn't imagine that Reito guy doing something like that. Green emeralds targeted violet orbs and narrowed. _I will not be childish. I will not be childish!_

"Well then," Natsuki started, giving Anh one last frown before turning back to an amused best friend. "We should get going." She finished, looking rather smug.

She plopped her black and white helmet on the floor by her feet and slipped off the rucksack from her leather-clad shoulder. Unzipping it, she revealed a short dark chocolate brown suede coat, which she promptly put over her friend's shoulders as Shizuru stepped away from the tree and eliminated the distance between them.

"Yes, I believe it is time to go." The Kyoto girl smiled contently as Natsuki carefully used her hands to pull golden hair free from the collar of the coat, fingers and palms tickling the sides of her neck as they passed. …_Ara, I could melt right here._

Outwardly unaware of the rather intimate act she'd just performed, Natsuki picked up her helmet and grabbed the book bag from Shizuru's hand, she then wandered back over to her bike, _hmm, that was an odd urge to say the least…_Natsuki thought, while quickly placing the bag and rucksack in the compartment under the seat.

Trying to shake off her daze, Shizuru quickly turned back to her friends who were still standing on the sidewalk, looking a little dumbfounded. "I hope you both have a pleasant evening, Anh, Reito." She called, before turning and elegantly sliding on to the motorbike behind an already awaiting driver.

"Put this on." The biker girl handed Shizuru her only helmet. She hesitated for a second, but seeing as the dorms were only a four-minute ride away, (and they'd had this argument before) she gave in. She used her fingers to gently brush her golden hair back before slipping the helmet in place, already feeling very safe behind the protective visor, and even more so with her hold around Natsuki.

Snapping from amazement, or perhaps shock, Reito suddenly spoke up, "Ah, y-yes, have a wonderful evening Shizuru-san…Kuga-san." His smile appeared sincere.

The bluenette looked back at him rather blankly; a little surprised she was being spoken to. _Well, half spoken to. _She chanced a peek at Anh, who was sending something of an intense stare towards her passenger. _Hmm, jealous are we? …What the hell am I saying?_ …_Mental note; being hypocritical is as bad as being childish…in fact it's the same damn thing! _Natsuki shook her head and started the engine.

Anh called out above the roar, "I'll see you tomorrow Shizuru! …Don't forget about our lunch!"

_Ara…what lunch?_

_Eh? Shizuru never mentioned lunch…with Anh …or did she? My mind's been all over the place lately. Not to mention busy fighting off Shizuru's brain washing…..hmm…I seem to be loosing that particular battle…_

Natsuki was just about to ask whether Shizuru was ready to go when she felt a slight joggle from behind her. Quickly noting how there seemed to be only one arm gripping around her waist, she realized Shizuru was waving back to her friends.

Hypocritically childish as she was, she revved her engine and jerked the bike forward, earning her a pleasing squeal and the delightful two-armed grip to return. The dark haired teen giggled cheekily and burnt rubber, leaving the world behind them in smoke.

* * *

Once they arrived at the Kyoto girl's lair, Shizuru immediately excused herself to take a quick shower, leaving the rock chick to occupy herself with her new instrument in the 'lounge area' of her dorm room. Shizuru still considered the guitar as Natsuki's, even if the blunette herself was, for the moment, unwilling to except it. However, Shizuru would persist. She had wanted to give it to the younger girl ever since she first heard her play. And though she hated seeing Natsuki so devastated from the loss of her previous guitar, she couldn't help but think of it as fate.

_I have to admit, I'm not sure whether I want to thank Tomoe-san, or finish what my dear Natsuki started …Neither seems right however. _She sighed, shutting the door of the bathroom.

Shizuru had heard many versions of the grand tale of Tomoe's demise, but she herself had not been there, nor had she been that close to Natsuki at the time. In truth, Shizuru had been dying to know what really happened between her rebel and the teal-haired tormenter, but she was still far too worried about Natsuki herself to risk bringing it up, just to satisfy her curiosity. And besides, if Natsuki wasn't speaking about it, that meant one thing. She didn't want to. _…But it's not my mere curiosity…it's my Need. I have to know how and why…and, surely it is the duty of the best friend to know…to know so I can protect her…from all things…especially further pain._

Shizuru was beginning to feel increasingly aggravated. _Is it selfish of me? ...Probably. _

_Is Natsuki being forced to relive it everyday with Midori-sensei? …Most certainly. That much I do know._

Shizuru had to concentrate considerably in order to take off her white blouse without ripping all the buttons away. Being denied knowledge concerning her precious friend felt the same as being denied a part of Natsuki. Which bordered on the unbearable.

_However, I want her to be at ease whenever near me. Not feel interrogated! …No…no, I will not push my own selfish needs on her…_

Shizuru let out a frustrated breath through her nose, giving up on unbuttoning the irritating top, which was beginning to feel all the more constraining, she simply pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor.

She had come to the conclusion that the persistent contradicting thoughts and feelings she had for the dark haired girl would forever cause a riot within her. And it had begun the moment she met her, rocking her so very badly she didn't know whether to cling to the girl, or run from her.

* * *

_7 ½ weeks ago:_

One Student Counsel President was standing at the front of a very large and rectangular classroom in the Art department of the school. She had been awaiting the new substitute teacher to return with the price estimates over the cost of posters and screen prints that were to be made for the coming Kendo Tournament.

A simple thing really, yet she was growing increasingly restless in the delay. Normally, she found this older part of the school had a calming effect on her. The high ceilings and large patio windows, which bathed the room with light, made it all rather tranquil. Not to mention the walls decorated with student artwork had always been pleasing to look at.

However, today was different. Today, something new and highly captivating was totally out doing the tranquillity of the room …or rather, _someone_. The golden-haired teenager hadn't even noticed the open door to the balcony, until she heard the distinctive sound of the plucking of strings.

For a few moments she simply listened to the relaxed melody, the blending hum of tones carried themselves into the room, reverberating around her in a hypnotizing way. And then curiosity got the better of her. Holding her hands behind her back she cautiously took a step forward in the direction of the large glass door. The long vertical blinds (which appeared broken) flapped gently in front of the open doorway, obstructing her view of the guitarist. She took a few more quiet steps forward, not at all nervous, but instead considerate of the musician's playing. She did not want to disturb whoever it was, and would probably leave once she discovered the identity.

Except then, she saw her.

A gentle breeze blew the flapping blinds inwards, catching them on the low cupboard and work surface at either side of the doorway. The blinds got themselves tangled and hooked there. It was just like large theatre curtains being pulled open unveiling the musician before her…the moment had been so perfect, that the golden-haired girl daren't not breath for fear of shattering it.

Facing her, perched on the rail of the balcony _rather dangerously,_ was a young girl holding what Shizuru recognized as the acoustic guitar belonging to the art department. The instrument was old and scratched up, it's main use being an object to draw for still life pieces. …And it had only three strings intact! Yet, this girl, with navy blue hair was managing to get a very delightful tune out of it.

The President noticed the girl wore the familiar uniform; only she had on a white hoodie beneath the yellowy-gold jacket. _So she's…a student? _Shizuru's eyes wandered down to the matching light coloured skirt, which was slightly hitched up due to one raised knee that supported the weight of the acoustic. _I've never seen her before…she must be new. _

Shizuru's crimsons continued to scan the Teen sitting on the rail. She couldn't quite make out her face due to her head bent forward in concentration, but she took special note of everything else. _Straight long hair…waist length I think, yes? It is hard to judge, with the breeze waving it about so. I wonder how tall she is? Ara! It is hard to tell much of anything with her curled around that instrument! _Shizuru smiled. _…But her hands…she has lovely hands. _Cherry eyes softened. The appearance of this beautiful stranger upon a balcony over looking the lake, which was sparkling away in the spring sunshine, was quite possibly going to liquefy Shizuru on the spot…if not for her heart thumping erratically within her. _It's almost painful! _Shizuru had to take a sudden deep breath in order to get enough oxygen in her lungs. Unfortunately, it came out as a gasp.

Almost immediately the music changed, but the transition was so smooth Shizuru wasn't sure if her presence had really been detected. She listened carefully to the new theme, which had much more rhythm than the last more pretty and adlibbed piece.

Light brown eyebrows furrowed a little as she focused on the tune. Then once again Shizuru gasped unintentionally, eyes lighting up as she recognized the song. Somehow, this dark haired teen had worked out a way to play "Somewhere beyond the sea" with a three stringed acoustic guitar! Shizuru beamed with utter delight.

_I don't know who you are, but I want to. _Too enraptured with the moment, Shizuru hadn't yet realized her heart, though still drumming within her, had eased some while listening to the girl alternate between the vocal melody and the brass band parts of the song. _You are playing one of my favourites you know…and you are doing so well! _

The young girl's eyes were closed. Or perhaps they were just staring intently on the copper strings, which her fingers held and plucked. Either way, she did not look up when Shizuru took a step onto the balcony. _You already know I'm here, so are you showing off then? _Shizuru inwardly chuckled.

"You like?" The girl suddenly spoke.

Just when Shizuru was beginning to feel more confident once again, the sudden question crumbled her calm. She was secretly grateful she hadn't physically jumped out of her skin, though she was fearful a certain thumping organ might.

_Shizuru Fujino get a grip! You are_ _Student Counsel President of Fuuka High school. _She reminded herself_. Nearly eighteen years old. Well mannered and efficient in everything you do. You have a fan club! …You can talk to one girl! For crying out loud! Say something! _

"A-Ara, you're very good…" Shizuru answered a little breathlessly. _Well, that was smooth._

The playing stopped, and the blunette's head snapped up. Unlike Shizuru, the girl was unable to hide the visible shock that jolted throughout her whole body, unfortunately sending her off balance. Her left arm waved about in momentary panic, but she managed to lean herself forward just in time. As her legs dropped to the ground to steady herself the guitar slid off her knee. Her strong slender hands caught it, creating a rather loud and duff sound against the remaining strings.

The sour note echoed off. And the two girls stood in a very awkward silence. The bluenette was scrutinizing the instrument in her hands, while the Student Counsel President stared in half fright at the schoolgirl before her.

_Wow…I nearly fell from a balcony whilst strumming…How tragic would that be? __**Deadly Three String Kills Local Teen!**_ Natsuki smirked at her amusingly morbid thought. _Oh my God…that girl just saw me. And I must've looked like a complete twat!_

Meanwhile, the staring Kyoto girl couldn't help but feel complete relief. _Thank God she didn't fall the other way! I don't think I would've been able to stop her fall…I seem to be rather…stuck…_She unconsciously shuffled her feet as though testing her position._ Wait…is…is that a blush?_

Shy green eyes peeked up at Shizuru. And once again Shizuru's whole demeanour, which had been frozen stiff from the fright, thawed and melted away by the adorable expression. Her shoulders relaxed and her head tilted ever so slightly to the side while she gazed at the young girl, unthinkingly a real smile gracing her lips.

"So…Sorry about that." The shy girl mumbled, yet seemed to hold a cheeky smirk along with the embarrassment.

Shizuru continued to smile but raised both eyebrows as if to ask, _'What for?'_

She continued, "I didn't realize…well…I thought you were…_her_." Green eyes looked past Shizuru as she motioned to someone approaching from behind.

"Excuse me? What kind of manor is that to address me?" A woman looking to be in her late thirties burst out onto the small balcony, she was a short curvy lady with dreadlocks of multicoloured dyed hair that was being kept out of her face by a plum and lime patterned head scarf.

"It's 'Sensei' not _'her'_." She added, whacking the blushing bluenette in the face with the sheets of paper she held. Shizuru blinked. The girl had not even protested against the papers being hit on her face. In fact she hadn't even moved. _Had she been expecting it? Perhaps they know each other then? _Shizuru continued to study the girl who was only three feet away from her, leaning casually against the railing she'd almost fallen from two minutes ago. _She's got an annoyed expression though. How cute._

The teacher ceased her pretend scolding and turned her attention back to the Kyoto girl standing quietly by the doorway. "Ah! Shizuru-san, I'm sorry for the wait, here are the price estimates you wanted." She smiled, sending the blunette a backhanded whack with the papers once more before handing them to the President. The teacher's jet black eyes were laughing.

Shizuru smiled in amusement as she accepted the papers. "Ara, do not worry, the wait was rather pleasant." Cherry eyes flickered over to the dark haired guitarist, who was watching her…or analyzing her, with a quirked brow.

And all of a sudden, Shizuru lost her nerve. "Thank you very much for these, Kruger-sensei." She bowed her head to the woman, and then spun on her heel, quite ready to dash from the room. _The way she looked at me…those eyes are far too intense!_

Shizuru had already left the classroom, and in fact had already left the colourful halls of the art department far behind her. She descended the stairs to the ground floor quickly, half tempted to jump down them all at once. An odd excitement was tingling throughout her body. Her flexing fingers were creasing the papers she held, and she was pretty sure she was shaking all over. _What on earth is wrong with me? Am I really trembling? I'll…I'll have a nice cup of tea when I return home. Yes, I must be going through withdrawal. Tea is all I need. _Shizuru wasn't quite sure where she was exactly headed anymore. She really needed to return to the Student Counsel room, but that was back up on the second floor, and for some unexplainable reason, she couldn't yet bring herself to travel back up there. Shizuru bit her bottom lip to still it's tremors as she continued to decipher the cause, but her mind wandered back relentlessly to those emerald green eyes…_and that smile…those hands…that long dark hair…and that blush._

_Ara! Where is my tea when I need it!_

_

* * *

  
_

Deliciously hot water gently pounded on the crown of her head and through her honey blonde hair. She could feel the humidity of the steam surrounding her, and took in a depth breath of it. Exhaling, eyes closed, she leant forward bending her neck to allow the pressured water to massage her shoulders. Wet hair clung to her face, and she smiled, feeling the near boiling water cascade down her body, relieving all the tension in her muscles.

She had been long finished, but reliving those first memories of meeting Natsuki had her somewhat distracted. The taps squeaked as she twisted them, stopping the lovely liquid heat immediately. With the sudden vacant sounds of the pattering shower, Shizuru could now make out a repetitive twanging of a guitar string.

_Tuning it already? That was fast. My, you are eager Natsuki. _

Shizuru drew the curtain back and stepped carefully out of the tub. Steam still swirled around her and she noticed the bathroom cabinet's mirror was covered in condensation, making it annoyingly unusable for the moment. She settled for quickly towel drying her body before slipping on a thick white bathrobe.

_I can't believe it took me nearly three weeks to make sense of my feelings towards her. I could feel my attraction to her…unbelievably so. But no one before had ever made me feel so…giddy! _

_

* * *

  
_

It was true, Shizuru had not been able to fully concentrate on a single thing after meeting the mysterious balcony musician – a title she'd dubbed the girl after having failed to introduce herself that day. She of course, had the power to find out the new students name, however, she rather wanted to hear it from the musician's lips instead.

To Shizuru's further aggravation, she had still not gained the chance or the courage to start a conversation with the girl! It had already been two days, but the only times the golden-haired president had seen the dark teen was in passing. _But my, they were wonderful moments…_

The young girl clearly recognized Shizuru whenever they would pass in the corridors, or make eye contact in the assembly hall, _(which Shizuru always made sure they did) _the bluenette would send Shizuru something of an embarrassed smile, like she were remembering a certain incident, and Shizuru found herself always returning it, with an added wink.

_Yes, I am a flirt, and a complete and utter coward! _

The next week of school their odd way of acknowledging one another was stepped up a peg. And it happened after having their first silent conversation from either ends of the tennis court.

Shizuru had been waiting for Anh, when she spotted her sexy balcony musician sitting, or rather _balancing_ on top of a low black bared gate at the other end of the court. It was actually much like a railing, only with the _slight_ extra danger of being able to _move_.

The dark haired girl thankfully wasn't alone, as Shizuru recognized three other students hovering about her. Shizuru's crimsons narrowed at the girl's swinging legs before she could stop herself. Navy hair flicked back as green eyes caught her stare.

_Ara, this is not good…_ But just before Shizuru allowed her fleeing instinct to kick in, a green eye winked at her, followed by the most adorably cheeky grin Shizuru had ever seen! _Did she just…she's…returning my wink?__ Ara, what a lovely mischievous smile…but I can be playful too. _

And so, tapping into her more disciplinary side, Shizuru sent a pointedly disapproving look towards the girl and her chosen activity. Flicking her wine red eyes up and down the rebel. Her answer to that was at first a look of surprise as two dark eyebrows raised, then as Shizuru watched the girls eyes dart about on the object she was perched on, a cute look of comprehension finally washed over her features.

Shizuru smiled when emeralds met her gaze again.

…But…the girl hadn't moved! A light brown eyebrow rose in question, _'Well?'_

_'__Well what?'_ The girl's head tilted to the side as an innocent smirk appeared.

Shizuru lowered her chin and nodded to the side, gesturing for the younger girl to _'Get off'_ and _'Do as you're told.'_

The navy haired rebel appeared to think about that for a moment, before lifting one knee over the other, crossing her legs, _'Make me.'_ She shrugged.

Shizuru resisted gaping at the girl, and was instead very amused by the _'back talk' _of the radical at the other end of the court.

Ever since then, the days that followed became better and better for Shizuru Fujino. Her crush now gave her a generous amount of attention whenever they passed, which was amazing considering they'd still not been officially introduced.

It started off with the polite 'hi' or nod of the head, until it seemed the girl got bored of that and spiced things up a bit with the odd 'howdy' or 'bonjour'. The greetings were always different, and it became a game between the two.

The rebel's playful mood escalated one day when the game became physical. In the Student President's defense, the trip up she caused the girl had been completely accidental! But it seemed all that was needed to boast both girls confidence with each other was the contact.

The rules had changed, and Shizuru found herself completely drawn into the childish fun. During the bustling walks through the hallways both girls were now on the look out for one another. Ready to trip.

Shizuru was rarely caught, but when she was the hallways were often so packed no one noticed her little stagger.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The bluenette would _claim_.

"Ara, please I am fine. Do not _trouble_ _yourself_ over it." Shizuru would reply while proceeding to trip up the younger girl.

Using a random passing boy to balance herself, the teen laughed, "Easy! Watch my guitar." She said with the ring of humour still in her voice.

Shizuru eyed the case still firmly in place on her back. Her own silver guitar flashed through her mind. "Excuses, excuses. You're guitar won't save you now, little miss balcony musician."

"Little miss what?" The girl chuckled, turning to face her with a questioning eyebrow. But before Shizuru could answer the girl suddenly spoke again, "It's Nat…Natsuki."

Red eyes widened in shock. "Oh…are you sure? You seem a little uncertain?" Shizuru teased. Though inside she was jumping with glee!

"Eheh, yeah…I was…thinking of my other name…" She looked away.

"Ara." Shizuru pondered this for only a moment. "How many names do you have?"

"A few." Natsuki looked back and smirked.

_I now have a name, but you are becoming even more mysterious than ever._

The Kyoto girl grinned, "Well, my name is Shizuru."

"Mm, I know." She replied smugly.

Shizuru's cherry eyes were sparkling. "Mmm, then do you know you are still attached to that boy?" _...And three, two, one…_

Natsuki turned, "WAAHH!" She quickly released the human leaning post and blushed madly.

…_And we have ignition. _Her heart thumped insanely at the sight, along with the very strong urge to envelope the girl in her arms. _How I wish I could!_

_

* * *

  
_

Tying up her robe Shizuru chuckled at the thought. _Now I hardly need a reason to pull her close to me. I really am such an opportunist. _Shizuru was well aware of how inexperienced Natsuki really was when it came to having female friends. She'd actually confided in Shizuru sometime ago that every one of her past best friends had been a guy.

To Natsuki they were just easier to get along with. She enjoyed mucking in, having a kick-about and even the occasional wrestling match. Back home, her group of friends treated her like one of the lads. She was one of them. Equal. And best of all, guys weren't afraid to bare their knuckles and stick up for you! Girls on the other hand …well; Natsuki had had her fair share of disappointments.

So by Natsuki's logic, as trusted best friends went, a boy was the way to go…at least, until he remembered you were actually a girl…and asked you out.

The biker girl had lost many decent friends that way, because at the end of the day, she was not a guy. And the so-called best friend saw any small 'friendly' gesture she made, very differently. Natsuki would be accused of leading them on and eventually just hurting them. So it was really no wonder why the girl had become such a lone wolf.

Shizuru secured the tie around her waist and opened the bathroom door, a gust of steam following her out. _I am probably just as bad as those boys. And I fear Anh was right, my priorities are somewhat 'screwed' up…_

Shizuru walked silently into the kitchenette and stood by the island counter that over looked the living space. Natsuki sat cross-legged on a beanbag, completely submerged in the music she made. The grey PRS had been entirely re-strung and it looked magnificent on her. _Quite the pair…_Shizuru thought as she tucked some wet hair behind her ear and turned to the kettle.

After filling it with water and leaving to boil, Shizuru grabbed two china cups and set them down on the island. She leant forward on her elbows and rested her chin in her hand. She wanted to watch her Natsuki play.

_Anh, my dear friend, please forgive my neglect…for I am in love._


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N ~ **_I really fought with myself over this chapter - not literally, though it's fun to imagine... _and I have to give some warning, as there is a little bit o' violence in the beginning. And thank you once again for reading and reviewing! Buttering me up with your kind words! How very dare you! Cheeky buggers! x

* * *

**_She Will Rock You_**

_4 weeks ago…_

Adrenaline truly is a funny thing. It courses through your veins like burning Nitrous, setting your senses on high alert, while numbing your body all at once. There is no such thing as fear, or pain. And for a brief period of time, there is no object that can stop the sheer blaze of bear like strength that explodes from seemingly nowhere, out of you.

Natsuki could feel the fire, which had been ignited by a harsh spark of pain. She knew it was growing, spreading within her into a monstrous inferno, fuelled by her anger. Short bursts of hot air rushed in and out of her lungs with increasing rhythm, her smouldering rage now flickered in her eyes. It was far too late. _Tomoe…I am going to slaughter you._

Her hands flexed and clenched into tight fists, testing the strength in them. She would _not_ be hurting herself on this bitch's face. _Remember Nat, just like the guys taught you. _The cold logic creeping into her mind did little to douse the fury. And she heard the abrupt voice of her father in her head, _"If they start it, make sure __**you**__** finish it**__."_

The school bully's six lackeys were in a half crescent formation, sniggering at the silent bluenette. They looked back and fourth between Tomoe and the tear stained face of the Kuga girl, not quite sure what to do. One moment the musician had been flying down after her case, then she was suddenly back at the top of the stairs, levelling up against their leader, looking eerily calm…or was it calculating?

_Guilty by association, _Natsuki thought. _You laugh, you die._

Emerald flames burned into startled grey. She spoke, and it needn't have been anymore than a whisper, the sheer poison lacing her words was enough to parallelize.

Natsuki allowed the toxin to sink in further, before suddenly reaching out and grabbing a girl standing to the right of her. Her fingers curled around the girl's collar, she pulled hard, snatching her away from the crescent, and delivered a mighty head butt to the brown haired girl. The loud clash echoed off the walls of the stairway, hushing every other sound. Nobody moved.

Natsuki pushed her back and watched blood spurt from the girl's nose. She fell to the ground in a sobbing heap.

Wild green eyes snapped back to Tomoe, who in her shock had jumped back a step. A perfect distance. Natsuki snarled.

Snap and Hook! Tomoe was stunned by the first, and downed with the second.

_Well, least I know my arm isn't dislocated. _The rebel's snarl became a vicious grin as she stepped forward. Unfortunately, before she could continue with a stomp to the bitch's ribs, the minions were upon her. Natsuki gritted her teeth as she was pushed to the ground by the total force of five people pummelling into her back. Blood from her knees smudged against the floor.

At that moment she was simply relieved she hadn't fallen on top of Tomoe, and did her best to ignore the punches and kicks impacting along her back and sides. There was little to no skill in the blows, but the continuous onslaught was pissing her off.

The group of girls were screaming and cursing at her. Natsuki guessed they were attempting to 'teach her a lesson', however, they were going to be the ones to learn their new place within the hierarchy of Fuuka high. _Sorry bitches, you're being demoted. _

Natsuki forced herself up with a roar, just in time to see a blur of red break through the mob and smash two of the girl's head's together. The dark haired student watched as Yuuki Nao grabbed a blonde by the hair, forcing her down to the floor, where she kept her by placing her boot on the screaming girl's wavy locks. _Well there's a dirty fighter if ever I saw one. _The biker silently approved.

Natsuki's pumping adrenaline didn't allow her to stare for long, she spun around coming to face the very same brown haired girl she had head butted earlier, running at her with hands outstretched like claws. _If you can't even fight me properly, stay the fuck down!_

Natsuki adjusted her stance quickly, letting lose a low growl, and directed a perfectly timed axe kick to the bloodied girls face, sending her spinning to the floor and nearly down the set of stairs. If her nose wasn't broken before, it was now.

Dark locks of hair now obscured half of Natsuki's face; strained puffs of air escaped her nose and mouth. The sight of the near fall the girl had taken reminded the dark-haired fighter of her true target.

Whirling around Natsuki's first view was of Nao, holding one person in a deathly tight headlock, and another down on the floor under her boot. The other three remaining lackeys had apparently bolted.

Limes and Emeralds met, and both rebels unveiled a sneer. The two prisoners were shrieking and blubbering in pain. This only prompted a roll of the eyes; it really was such a ridiculous sight. The red head teen was doing little more than holding them in place…firmly, by all means, but the relentless wriggling of her captives only caused themselves further injury. Nao didn't _need_ to do anything.

...Observing the scene, Natsuki began to feel increasingly sluggish, like all the scorching magma, which had been pulsing in her veins, was cooling, and congealing into a heavy mass of thick slow-moving lava. Her breathing was laboured and becoming rather painful. She felt the unpleasant ache of her knuckles and the sticky wetness on her knees. She suddenly felt filthy from all the contact she'd had with these girls.

Yet just then, before she started to feel the trembling after effects of her rush, a flash of teal caught the Rocker's sight.

There was Tomoe, sprinting up the rest of the stairs, two at a time, to the second floor. Fleeing!

With just that sight, Natsuki received another brilliant shot of Nitro, burning its way around her thumping heart, and accelerating her into action.

"Oh no, you Fuckin' DON'T!" She growled, racing up the stairs, leaving behind a spluttering and then yelling red head.

* * *

_Any person in their right mind would have stopped. Surely, they would have. If…if she'd have just lain there! Submitted! …I would have calmed down…but she just HAD to run! …Didn't she._

Tense fingers held familiar chords, switching from 'A minor' to 'E', and back again. Her right hand kept up a fast paced strumming rhythm, creating a Spanish like quality to the piece of music. It's intensity matching her mood.

…_Ugh…who am I trying to convince? …I was only taught to fight for defence. Not to deliberately hurt people. I'd already won! But I just had to chase! …I went so overboard - And I didn't even care! _

_Bloody hell, I really am turning into Dad!_

Natsuki slipped. She hissed, observing the new blister on her index finger. "…Bugger."

"Ara, is Natsuki back with me now?" The bluenette looked up upon hearing the oddly soothing voice of her friend.

In fact, it wasn't just the sultry Kyoto-ben; Natsuki found _what_ she said just as comforting as _how_ she said it. That coupled with the vision of Shizuru approaching her in a fluffy bathrobe, tea in hand, with an equally warm expression made the badass rock chick feel all better again.

_I shouldn't be dwelling on that shit…not while I'm with her. _

The bluenette smiled as Shizuru placed two steaming teacups on the low coffee table to the left of her. Upon it were some of the President's schoolbooks, along with Natsuki's own mess of things, such as an extra-unopened packet of strings, a pair of pliers, a screwdriver and a big multi-pack of 'Maoams'.

With only a quick glance at the items, a silent understanding passed between the two friends. These things were going to be kept here from now on. After all, if the guitar were to stay with Shizuru, the bluenette would certainly need her tools. And as for the sweets, they appeared to be a kind of offering of thanks, or attempted bribery even!

_Ara, so cute! _Shizuru found the notion both appealing and amusing. And she viewed Natsuki's sharing of things as another form of showing her trust and affection. So of course, Shizuru cherished the action, along with the average objects decorating her table.

The love struck cherry-eyed teen sat down comfortably on her own massive beanbag, curling her bare legs underneath her and covering them with the bottom edges of her white bathrobe. _Dear me, I really must try not to over analyze everything she does. _

Natsuki kept the shinny guitar balanced on her lap while reaching for her cup. "Why? Did I leave my body without realizing?" She sipped.

"Mm, you always seem to travel far away when you play so…passionately." The innocent looking Kyoto girl awaited her prize, but it seemed Natsuki wasn't in such a generous mood.

The biker pulled the steaming cup away from her lips and answered quickly, "I would say it's more of an _intensity_." Blush Denied!

Shizuru chuckled at her retort, snuggling her back deeper into her beanbag. "Ara, indeed…I'm sure with the right enticement you are _intensely passionate_."

Natsuki glared down into the pool of tea, absolutely loathing the warmth creeping up her face with every passing moment. With a deep huff, she raised her head to view a very pleased looking Kyoto girl.

"Sh-Shizuru! …H-How the hell do you always manage to- AH! –You know what? I bet you'll forever be at it, even 50 damn years from now!" Natsuki exclaimed. Shizuru beamed with immense pleasure.

"So my Natsuki wishes to grow old with me?" _Dearest, you are far too easy._

The blue-haired teen blinked at the question, but didn't deliver on Shizuru's well-earned red-faced spluttering mess. Instead she completely zoned out. Causing the golden-haired girl to look at her in concern.

Unbeknownst to Shizuru, the blue-haired biker was envisioning two silver-haired old women racing mobility scooters down a crowded high street. One waving her cane around wildly while the other took to running down pedestrians, with a small radio blasting away in the front basket of her granny-ped. _Mine will be blue. Shizuru's can be red. _She decided.

"But then…Shizuru, you're older…" _She may already be in a nursing home by then. _Natsuki's mind debated.

Still slightly worried, Shizuru answered. "Yes, I am. Natsu-?"

"You'll have to save me a room." The younger girl suddenly stated, looking back at her with shinning emerald eyes.

"Ara, a room?" Shizuru leant forward onto her hands, eyebrows slightly furrowed in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"A room in the old people's home, o' course." Natsuki explained, then thought for a second, "…Or a cell in the insane asylum. Whichever you end up in first." She winked and returned to sipping her tea.

Shizuru sat there for a long moment, head slightly tilted to the side, staring blankly at the girl in front of her. Her lips then pursed into a thin line as she took in her friend's final comment. Her eyes narrowed and glimmered with an odd desire, and the biker found it hard to decipher. Nevertheless, the rebel felt it best to place down her tea and steadily remove the guitar from her lap.

Shizuru's hand slowly crept behind her back, "Is that so?" With that distinctive purr Natsuki finally decoded the glow of those red eyes; it was a desire to _punish_.

_Bollocks!_

The madwoman attacked! Barely giving her victim enough time to draw up her own knees in defence! Natsuki was knocked down onto her back by the swinging force of Shizuru's purple beanbag. A short yelp escaped her lips when her head bumped on the carpeted floor and a sudden weight immobilized her entire body.

Recovering from the initial shock, emerald eyes peeped open, and she realized she was now firmly sandwiched between two beanbags, with Shizuru on top.

"My best friend thinks I belong in a straight jacket, hmm?" Shizuru interrogated, lying down fully, slowly crushing the girl beneath her.

Natsuki tried her dammed hardest not to laugh, "You're the one trying to smother me with a bean- AH! HAHA! Stop! Noooo!!" The Kyoto girl's fingers seized the cheeky rocker's ribs, cutting off her sentence rather abruptly.

"Well then," Shizuru hid her smile as she listened to the delightful giggling fit. "In the interest of avoiding such a fate, perhaps it would be wise to placate me?" She paused in her method of torture, allowing Natsuki to get a good few gasps of air. "…Apologise." She ordered.

Natsuki was rather dubious about that particular course of action. _Haha, I think not._

"You, my dear friend, have done nothing to warrant such a thing!" The cheeky girl continued in Shizuru's formal tone, though much more exaggerated. "So far, you have done nothing to disprove my theory of your unquestionable insanity!"

The older girl laughed in shock, but immediately returned to punishing the bluenette by way of rib tickling. "Ara, it is _your choice_ my Natsuki. Apologise, or be psycho-smothered."

"You need shock therapy!"

"Take it back!" Shizuru's left hand went for the nook of Natsuki's neck, which was so sensitive she didn't even need to wriggle her fingers.

_No, not there! _"F-F-Forgive me!" Natsuki pleaded. "I know not what I speak!"

Shizuru lifted her body and chucked away the beanbag barrier, not removing her hand from Natsuki's nook. She now hovered over the younger girl, who squirmed beneath her with her hands wrapped securely around Shizuru's left arm.

"Ara, I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it?"

A small whimper escaped the badass rocker, her bottom lip poking out in the most adorably meek manor. As though just looking sorry would be enough to get her out of saying it. Luckily for the girl above, her captive's eyes were still squeezed shut, leaving the 'poor lil' puppy-dog' look incomplete. Shizuru's resolve remained strong, her fingers wriggled in the nook.

The poor girl's body tensed up all the more, shoulders attempting to crush and halt the hand at her neck. Natsuki's laughter hissed through gritted teeth.

"Let's try one more time shall we?" Shizuru suggested, with an arched brow.

"Let's…_not_." Natsuki managed to half choke out. Brilliant mirth filled emerald eyes finally opened spilling loose a few tears of laughter that trickled down the sides of her cheekbones.

It was amazing, truly. Flushed rosy cheeks, vivid viridians and a chaotic splash of dramatic jet-blue spilling over onto the floor. Gazing down at the beauty beneath her, Shizuru felt herself immediately mellow. She shook her head and sighed, "You really are a glutton for punishment, you know." Playful cherry eyes softened and her hand relaxed, but stayed in its place curled delicately against the side of Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki also took the time to calm down, releasing her hold on Shizuru and sprawling her arms out to the sides, in another amusing gesture of surrender.

"Yes, well…be grateful," Natsuki panted, "I don't just…give in…to anyone."

The crimson-eyed girl smiled, "Mmm." She gently wiped away the trail of moisture on Natsuki's cheeks using her free hand. Deep green eyes closed again at the soft contact. "I am so honoured."

The golden-haired girl's first instinct was insisting on her to kiss the parted and panting lips of her best friend, but she had enough self-control to settle for the second urge.

She lowered her body down, partially atop of Natsuki, and half on the now shared beanbag. Shizuru rested her head under the bluenette's chin, close to the hand that still lay on her neck. She could feel and hear the hammering heart of her best friend still trying to regain her energy and catch her breath. A lazy arm flopped across Shizuru's back and a hand coiled itself in damp dirty-blonde tresses.

_Cuddle session successfully initiated. _

...After a little while, Natsuki's heart rate returned to normal, her breathing was deep and relaxed as both girls dozed in the growing darkness of the dorm room.

_This feels nice. _Natsuki thought to herself. _After such a boring day, chilling with my best mate is a definite highlight. _She inhaled a deep lungful of air and sighed contently. Causing Shizuru to snuggle closer with the exhale.

_What was it Mai was saying today? Something about Shizuru and I… _Natsuki's mind wandered. _No, wait…it was something I said. Then she…she implied…something…Eh. Sodding stupid woman. Like Shizuru would ever…Uh! Beatings are definitely in order! _

During the past couple of weeks, Natsuki had grown accustomed to the strange running gag that had been started by her group of friends, who shouted out in the crowded cafeteria that; one Natsuki Kuga, had been swept off her feet by the gorgeous Student Counsel President!

It had only been an innocent tease to the fact that their friendship had bloomed so very suddenly, and so demanding of attention that Mai had made a joke of it in front of the dammed gossip queens. And having heard the proclamation from the far side of the lunchroom, and sensing the tease, Shizuru had played along by blowing a kiss to the mortified girl!

The rumour circulated the school in mere moments, and after the hundredth denial, Natsuki didn't bother answering people anymore. After all, this was high school, you could answer truthfully, and the general populace still wouldn't believe it. Plus, it didn't exactly help that Shizuru herself had never tried to correct anyone at all. She seemed to be rather amused by it, so the joke was fine and dandy with Natsuki.

Feeling her arm around Shizuru beginning to go quite dead, the young guitarist peeked open an eye. She was surprised to see the unlit room had gained a grey-blue hue, so it was probably around seven o' clock or so.

"I like how you play, Natsuki."

Both emeralds snapped open with the sudden statement that seemed to come from nowhere. "But…I'm shite." Natsuki chuckled.

"Not true. It sounded lovely earlier."

_Did it? _"Well, that would be thanks to your guitar. Not me." _What exactly was I playing earlier? _

Before Shizuru could make a protest, Natsuki continued, "Seriously Shizuru, trust me. After going a whole month not playing a thing, I'm gonna suck!" The rocker angled her left hand around Shizuru so she could view it, "Look, my fingers are so soft I can barely hold a string without getting a nice blister." _Oh, how I miss you calloused tips!_

Shizuru rolled back some so she could look at Natsuki's hand that lingered just above her face.

"My poor Natsuki. Would you like me to burst it for you?" She asked taking hold of the dangling fingers.

"No."

"It shall only be a little prick."

"No!" The girl exclaimed trying to wrestle her hand free. With Shizuru's head now resting on the upper half of her arm, Natsuki felt an unpleasant chill creep across her chest. "And…Ew!"

"Ew?" Shizuru repeated, with a frown.

"You've gone and soaked through my hoodie, you ruddy woman."

"Ara!" Shizuru sprang up immediately. Being lost in the moment, she'd quite forgotten all about her wet hair…and her lack of clothing for that matter… "K-Kanin na, Natsuki…"

…_Holy Hand Grenades! Is Shizuru actually blushing? _

Before the bemused bluenette could reply her phone suddenly began vibrating in the pocket of her slightly dampened hoodie.

_Rattlesnake!! - _Was always her first irrational thought whenever her phone did this. However, she calmed herself quickly while sliding the contraption open to answer the call. _How the fuck would a rattlesnake get in my pocket anyway? …Idiot._

"Olla?"

"Natty, can you do me a favour." The voice of the older woman was deep and slightly mumbled, probably due to a cigarette being held between her lips.

"Depends." Natsuki sighed, casually leaning back on her elbows. Her green orbs followed Shizuru's movements as she stood up, adjusting her robe.

"Aw, don't say that! I need you to pick up a jar of curry sauce…guess what I'm cooking?"

"Cornish pasties!" Natsuki replied with sarcastic gusto. However the comment went by completely ignored by her dear stepmother.

"Are you still with Shiz? Bring her. I think I made too much…"

"Hmm, I don't know…" Natsuki pondered, locking eyes with questioning red rubies. "She seems awfully busy. And I hope you're not dropping ash in the dinner!" A throaty laugh was her only response.

The Kyoto girl quickly leapt for the phone, she was certainly not about to let the dark-haired teen get away with dangling an invite to dinner in front of her for long.

Snatching the Samsung, Shizuru answered for herself, "Ara, Kruger-Sensei I would love to come to dinner, if it is not too much trouble?"

"Glad to hear it, Shiz-dear! I'm cutting up the meat now, so that gives you about ten minutes before I start cooking the chicken to charcoal." The woman said in all seriousness.

Shizuru grinned, "Then we shall leave without delay."

The sound of metal skewing against a cutting board could be heard, "Alright, see you soon me-dears."

Ms Kruger heard the very distinct voice of her kid holler, "Without delay my arse! Put your bloody clothes on! –" Just before the line went dead.

* * *

_(Do you love me (now that I can dance) by The Contours)_

The art of cooking wasn't one of Jennie Kruger's strongest skills. As creatively talented as she was, she still couldn't quite get the timing right. So dinner at the Kuga residence was always entertaining, especially during the mad dash to get everything served properly…and on the _right_ plates.

This was why she had decided on a simple dish tonight, which would cause the minimum of fuss. That had been her theory, anyway.

The cut up pieces of chicken, peppers and mushrooms were currently sizzling away in their pan on the stove…they really needed to be stirred or something, but unfortunately Jennie was occupied with the obsessive measuring of rice, which had yet to be boiled.

Jennie concentrated,_ Must get the portions right…_ The sound of the front door banging open startled her into dropping practically all of the contents of the rice bag into the pan of water. _Or near enough… _She thought.

"Someone better grab that spoon!" The teacher shouted out.

Leaving Natsuki to fiddle with her converse laces, Shizuru was the first to skip on through the living room and enter the kitchen to offer her help.

"Sensei, what would you like me to do?" She asked rolling up the sleeves of her red velvet sweater.

"Stir, girl. Stir!"

The Kyoto girl immediately took up the task, shifting the sizzling food around the pan with a wooden spoon, saving it from burning just in time. She lowered the heat and giggled to herself. _These two certainly don't make life boring. _

Having freed her feet from her black sneakers, Natsuki finally entered the kitchen with a little more enthusiasm than was truly necessary. Sliding on her socks from the doorway she flicked on the stereo as she passed and skidded to a stop just behind Shizuru, lightly bumping her.

60's Motown blared through the speakers. A classic by 'The Contours'.

_What a tune_! Natsuki held out the newly bought jar of sauce for her stepmother's inspection, who shimmied on over in time to the music.

"Good, good. _Pour it in now_!" Jennie sang. Both Brits clapped to the beat before spinning away from each other. Shizuru smiled at their antics as Ms Kruger carried on shimming and placed the rice on the stove to be heated, right next to Shizuru's own pan.

The honey-haired teenager had been completely shocked when she'd discovered the relationship between the rebel and her teacher. But she could see the brilliance of their bond; they suited each other so well! When Shizuru saw them together she marvelled at how at ease they were, completely unafraid to make fools of themselves. They were like free spirits. _...or perhaps, just big kids. _

_Ara, I think your ways are rubbing off on me, Natsuki. I'd certainly never assaulted someone with a beanbag before you came along…_She giggled.

Meanwhile Natsuki had been unable to resist the pull of the beat, and had been dancing a little distance away behind her friend, shaking the curry jar like a tambourine.

~ _I can mash-potato! ~_

_~ And I can do the twist!_ ~

– Which of course, both she and her step-mum did in absolute sync, causing Shizuru to laugh.

She stopped to unscrew the lid. Then, threading her arm under Shizuru's own, she poured the condiment over the meat.

_~ Now tell me baby? ~_

Jen silently sniggered._ Natsuki you flirt!_

Shizuru paused her motions, allowing the bluenette's smooth hand to continue the task without being knocked. A rippling shiver ran up her back as Natsuki rested her chin upon Shizuru's shoulder, singing in her ear, "_Mmm, do you like it like this?_"

_YES!! _Crimson's watched as the sauce was poured into the pan before her. The liquid bubbled quickly, and Shizuru returned to randomly moving the contents around. _Ara, of all the times to get me hot and bothered! _The Kyoto girl whined in her head,_ I don't want to stir curry anymore…_

~ _Tell me! ~_

Natsuki retreated away to dispose of the empty jar, and Shizuru missed her immediately.

_~ Tell me! ~_

Jennie's jet black eyes scanned the curry Shizuru was mindlessly stirring. "Ah, well done Shizuru! You've saved dinner once again!" Jennie K applauded.

_~ Tell meee?! ~_

"Ara, I did nothing of the sort." The cherry-eyed girl smiled. The older woman simply took hold of the spoon and twirled Shizuru away from the stove, and towards the dancing bluenette.

_~ Do ya loooove me? ~_

Natsuki caught her and repeated, "Do you love me?"

Shizuru had to catch her breath. "Ara, …now that you can dance?" She teased.

The rock chick laughed, "You say it so proper." and continued to lead her friend into a swaying hip grind. "Watch me now, Oh!" The movements themselves weren't overly raunchy, but nevertheless, Shizuru had discovered another highly attractive attribute to her mysterious girl. Natsuki could dance.

_But so can I. _ Eager to impress, the Kyoto girl quickly matched her rhythm to Natsuki's, and even began to lead the light-hearted dance by placing a hand around the rebel's waist. Still keeping a _respectable_ three centimeters distance between their bodies.

Natsuki was stunned to say the least. And honestly, strangely intrigued. If not for her Stepmother being in the same room, she would have surely been tempted to _really_ start dancing with Shizuru. _Good God, my urges are getting freaky._

Multicoloured dreadlocks swung about as Jennie turned to the pair. Laughing. "Haha! You two are good!" Both girls parted, sniggering and blushing madly. The song faded. "Alright gals, to the dining table. Hurry! Food is freaking hot!"

* * *

Even long after dinner had been finished, the three women still sat at the table, sipping a sweet Rose` and talking comfortably. Well, as comfortable as one can be with the sporadic giggle fits that came about during conversation. Probably from the wine.

Shizuru loved the merry atmosphere that seemed ever present in Natsuki's home. She had been a guest here at least six times now, and relished the warm feeling of a real family dinner. It reminded her a little of her Mother, Father and baby brother whom she had not seen for months…but even so, her family dinners did not compare to the happiness she felt here.

They had been sitting at the table for nearly an hour now, and the bluenette would have happily stayed there, head resting on her cross arms, if her mother hadn't asked her to crack open a window and fetch her lighter from the kitchen. Natsuki hobbled off with a groan. _There is such a thing as being too full…_

"So how are the preparations going?" The older woman asked, piling the plates on top of each other and sliding them to the far end of the table.

Shizuru only turned back once Natsuki's figure had disappeared into the kitchen.

"Slow, I'm afraid. Most of the advertising has been taken care of, thanks to your help. But my Vice President is having some difficulty in securing rooms for opposing teams to change in."

"Right…the teachers don't want to give up what little space they have."

"It appears so."

Jennie hummed. "I'm only a sub, but maybe I can have a word with them."

Shizuru smiled and was about to thank her teacher had it not been for Natsuki's husky voice calling out in exasperation.

"Jen, I can't find it!"

"…Check in the fridge," Her stepmother called back.

"The fridge? Why the hell would it be in- …ah, got it!"

Jennifer shrugged at Shizuru who chuckled in return. "Oh, and while you're up…" The dreadlocked woman added.

Natsuki responded with a long sigh, "Yeeeeees?"

"Three bowls of Bailey's ice-cream, please!"

Natsuki groaned loudly, but could already hear her Mum and best friend returning back to their previous conversation. _Bloody waiter now am I?_

She grinned mischievously whilst making as much noise as possible. Slamming the freezer door and banging the cutlery draw. _Want Bailey's do you? Oh, I'll give you Bailey's! Just you wait!_

"Quite the ruckus in there." Ms Kruger murmured while tying her hair back.

Shizuru raised a finely arched eyebrow in the direction of the kitchen. "Ara, perhaps Nastuki could use a hand." She made to get up, but was stopped halfway by the older woman, whose eyes were twinkling.

"Have faith dear child. For Natsuki shall return victorious!" The woman proclaimed.

The burgundy-eyed girl relaxed back into her seat, "Oh, but I am worried for her safety! She may impale herself with the blunt end of a spoon I fear!"

Jennie grinned, "Oh fret not the cutlery, what of the crockery!" She said in alarm.

"Ara, she may mistake a casserole dish for a common bowl!"

"The travesty!"

Natsuki could be silent no longer. She spun around the corner, pointing a large ice cream covered serving spoon at the pair. "Just for that silliness…" Natsuki threatened, trying hard not to smile, "I'm serving your ice cream in egg cups."

Jennie openly laughed, while Shizuru tried to hide it behind a hand.

Natsuki held a smug grin on her face. "I think we may have created a monster, Jen. To think Shizuru Fujino would joke about impalement and ice cream." She threw Jennie's lighter onto the table from the doorway. Still beaming at her best friend.

The golden-haired girl loved it when Natsuki looked at her like that. "It's the wine." Shizuru explained merrily, lifting up her glass for a sip.

"Sure it is." The biker scoffed over her shoulder, walking back into the kitchen.

Once again Shizuru watched her go, _I want to follow her, _before turning back to the motherly figure, who lit up a cigarette with a smile still on her face.

Jen inhaled a deep lungful, when a thought suddenly occurred to her. She shouted out to her daughter, "How was it at Shizuru's?"

The bluenette had finally finished scooping out the portions into their bowls, and was now putting away what was left of the Bailey's. She called back:

"Eh? Great, but I really need to improve on my fingering-" Natsuki clamped a hand over her mouth just as the words had left her. All she could hear from the other room were a series of startled chokes. _Fuck. That is sooo not what I meant! _Her cheeks burned. "I-I mean when playing! – Guitar! P-Playing Guitar!!" Natsuki cringed when there was no reply.

With a great amount of effort the red-faced musician steadily sidled over to the doorway, and peered into the room.

She immediately wished she hadn't.

There sat two of her most important people, as flushed as she was, captured in silent hysterics - nearly doubled over in their chairs! The beige tablecloth was now covered in ash and wine. Apparently neither woman had been able to keep from spilling or spraying the Rose` everywhere during their fit.

Jen was repeatedly banging her fist on the edge of the table, like the action could relieve her and help her breath again, while Shizuru had all but collapsed against the older woman's shoulder, gritting her teeth as she tried to keep herself from laughing out loud. Tears streamed down her face.

Natsuki sucked in her bottom lip while watching the pair. She still burned with embarrassment, but couldn't bring herself to be peeved with them. Even knowing the impending and merciless teasing that was sure to come.

Turning back into the kitchen Natsuki mumbled, "…you pair o' perverts."

A booming chorus of laughter erupted from the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N **~ Wow. The response to last chapter was actually amazing. And the last section seemed oddly popular as well...*ponders* ...I am honestly so chuffed that so many people are enjoying this ^_^ Now I just need to lower the bar with a shit chapter! xD Aha, I hope you enjoy! Cheeky ones! x

* * *

_**She Will Rock You**_

The gleaming half of the moon highlighted every soft edge of glowing wispy cloud that covered the deep blackened sky. The air was warm and still. Summer was on its way. And right now, it seemed like the whole world was asleep.

Well, all except for three individuals, who had to shush each other every few seconds, and were failing miserably in the art of stealth…

The entire upper torso of a young girl dangled over the edge of her bedroom window as she waved down to her dear Stepmother and best friend in the private parking lot, three floors below. Natsuki's hair had fallen forward with her, obscuring her view slightly. She brushed the navy locks aside revealing two displeased looking women below, glaring at her.

"Nat! Will you _get_ your rear inside! _Now_!" The dreadlocked woman hissed through gritted teeth. She was trying to convey just how serious she was to the girl without disturbing the neighbours too much. However, Natsuki was a little too merry to understand the severity of her Stepmother's mood.

"But, I'm only waving…" Natsuki proved by twiddling her fingers. Her features had also adopted an innocent puppy dog look, though it was completely wasted as neither lady below could see it.

It was well past midnight, and Jennifer had decided to take Shizuru home herself rather than risk the two girls travelling on that terrible motorbike. Especially as Natsuki may have had a little too much wine…

Shizuru's concerned gaze was held firmly by the darkened figure hanging over the window's edge, quite a distance up. _Natsuki, you have a sinister fascination with heights…And…why must I always be too far away to pull you back?! _She thought anxiously while drumming her fingers upon the cold roof of Jen's car.

Unlocking her 1955 Volkswagen Beetle, Jen turned her back to her dangling daughter, but continued to warn; "I swear to God, if you fall and die, I'll arrange your body in such a way that when rigor mortis sets in, they wont be able to fit your carcass in a coffin!"

Natsuki's body retreated some as she now leant on her elbows that rested on the frame. "You'd leave me for hours to go stiff?" The bluenette sniggered. "And it doesn't last long…you'll have less than two days to bury me like that." She informed, highly amused by her Stepmother's choice of punishment.

_Smart arse. _Jennie slid into the front seat and glanced back up at Natsuki. "I kid you not." She deadpanned, daring the bluenette to just _try_ and push her luck. "How about a 'Y' shaped coffin?"

Shizuru was now very well versed in the bickering traditions of her two favourite Britons. They more often than not dealt with every issue with an underlying hint of humour, that most would find utterly irrational. And given that the initial warning had been in the interest of Natsuki's safety, Shizuru could already sense them slipping off into a tangent. She knew both would sooner forget the point of the conversation entirely. So before they could begin discussing a variety of coffin shapes and speed burials, Shizuru decided it best to cut in, even as a wine-induced vision of Natsuki – legs spread – flittered across her mind.

"Ara, just imagine what people would think?" She gasped, feigning shock at the very idea.

Strangely comprehending, the emerald-eyed girl paled in one instant and blushed in the next. She darted farther into the safety of her bedroom. "Always ganging up on me…" She mumbled to herself, trying incredibly hard to be moody.

Glad to see her girl was safely inside the walls of the building, Shizuru opened the front passenger side door. She heard the older woman's smoky chuckle and the rumble of the starting engine, followed by the slight slam of Jen's door closing. But couldn't help herself looking back up towards the third floor.

The Kyoto girl smiled as she saw Natsuki in the process of closing the window, which squeaked loudly in protest. The rebel paused halfway when their eyes managed to meet in the darkness.

"Good night, Natsuki." Shizuru winked before gliding into her seat and closing the door.

"N-?"_ Eh? Not even giving me enough time to answer? _Natsuki blinked at the small yellow beetle as it reversed back, its headlights blinding her momentarily. _Playing it cool are we? But you're mind games wont work this time! _Natsuki mentally shook her fist at the girl.

She grinned, watching the little car pull away, "_Night_" She whispered. …Nevertheless, as Shizuru's distance became increasingly greater, an odd feeling of restlessness overcame the bluenette and a drunken pout quickly adorned her face…

_Damn you woman! Well played. Indeed._

_

* * *

  
_

Dreadlocked-Jen had barely consumed half a glass of wine, but still decided to play it safe. She hardly reached over twenty-five in her Beetle, which luckily wasn't much of a problem given the empty roads. The car hummed along the street, taking two very contented looking women along with it.

Shizuru was indeed feeling very satisfied this evening. Her once tensed muscles had been pampered to jellified-putty thanks to her beloved best friend. And the ache that so often pulsed in her chest had been amazingly calmed and soothed. Shizuru had simply glowed under all the attention. _It was so unexpected too…_The cherry-eyed girl smiled, still feeling slightly intoxicated from the evening. _Ara, perhaps it was not the wine after all. _

_45 minutes ago:_

The silky smooth furred rug felt absolutely fantastic beneath the bluenette as she sprawled and stretched every muscle in her body, arching her back from the ground while tensing and then relaxing her shoulders in a long purring sigh.

Tired emerald eyes were closed as she grabbed onto the older girl, "Shizuru…" She moaned, "Be…gentle with me."

Adoring crimson eyes gazed down at the girl on the floor. Giggling quietly at Natsuki's words and little squeezes to her calves.

From up on the comfortable plush sofa, the Kyoto girl had been making use of Natsuki's position as a footstall. Resting her feet upon a very full tummy. Natsuki whimpered with the added pressure.

"Poor Natsuki," Shizuru cooed, gently rubbing the girl's tummy with her cotton socked feet. "Too much ice cream will burst your little tummy." Fingers slid up beneath the fabric of Shizuru's black trousers, lightly tickling her smooth skin.

"Stop poking it then." The biker muttered in warning.

"I'm not poking." Shizuru smiled innocently, though her stomach lurched from the chaotic butterflies assaulting her. "I am soothing."

The little Rock chick grumbled, while absentmindedly kneading Shizuru's ankle and calve. Her right hand ran up and down the back of her friend's leg, enjoying the silky texture and the curve of muscle. Green emeralds slowly blinked open, while rubies closed in relief.

"Wow…had a long day?" Natsuki spoke, watching the lazy content expression Shizuru now wore. "Even you're legs are tense."

"Ara…I suppose it has been a rather demanding one…" Shizuru sighed, leaning her body towards the arm of the sofa, where she placed her elbow, and rested her chin in her palm. "Mostly a lot of negotiating, and paperwork…and walking…and not nearly enough tea."

This earned her a chuckle from the girl on the floor, "Aw, _poor_ Shizuru."

An amused smile crept across the golden-haired girl's face as a single cherry eye peeked open.

"Too much paperwork will deform your little hand." Natsuki stated as a matter of fact. "…Into a claw."

Shizuru quickly covered her face with a hand, hoping the lack of vision would help control the silent giggles that bubbled at the very brink of her throat. The Kyoto girl had been honestly exhausted by the multitude of hilarious fits from earlier, yet still, the slightest comment could set her off. …_And Natsuki knows it too._

However, after hearing not a sound from her tormenting companion, and feeling much more in control, Shizuru removed the hand from her face to look down at the bluenette.

Unfortunately, Natsuki was still demonstrating. She held her hand in a menacing claw-like fashion, while blankly staring at Shizuru.

"A _claw_, Shizuru. You want a _claw_?"

The cherry-eyed girl's lips were held tightly together as they trembled, yet an adorable whimper still managed to sneak it's way out. "_Ikezu_…"

Natsuki let out a hearty laugh, looking very pleased indeed. Though, she had to hold her stomach with her '_claw_' for all the ice cream still sitting inside. Meanwhile, the Kyoto girl simply watched, with a grin tugging on her lips, as her dark haired girl cheekily fluttered her fingertips against the back of her knee.

"Give it here." The biker suddenly said.

"Ara, give what?" Shizuru looked on puzzled as the bluenette rose from her place on the floor to lean back against the sofa, scooting right between Shizuru's legs.

"You're hand." The bluenette clarified, though had already reached back for it, pulling Shizuru forward.

_A-Ara!_ The golden-haired girl was stunned to find herself so suddenly close to her heart's desire. She internally struggled to fight her momentary bewilderment and relax into her new position, as she was practically encircling the younger girl from behind. Thighs framed Natsuki's sides, while Shizuru's elbows rested on her knees so the bluenette could play freely with her hands.

Natsuki never saw the rosy blush exploding behind her.

Using a thumb and forefinger, Natsuki began to massage every knuckle of every finger. The pressure should have been painful, but instead it brought an odd sense of relief to the overworked muscles of Shizuru's hand.

The older girl watched for a little while, marvelling at the rebellious beauty in her arms. _I just want to stay here…with you. _Shizuru hummed, resting her cheek atop a silken jet-blue crown. _Natsuki. Do…do you need me…as much? At all?_

Soft pale fingers continued to work out the knots in her hand. A hand that quickly grew limp as a thumb moved to massage little circles on her wrist.

"Better?" Natsuki asked, turning her head somewhat to look up at surprisingly emotional cranberry eyes. "Ah! D-Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" Brilliant viridians were wide in startled panic. _Oh shit! Curse my bloody man hands! I made her cry!!_

Glossy cranberry eyes indeed looked on the verge of tears. Which truly frightened the poor bluenette. She had never seen the normally calm President looking so fragile!

And for her part, Shizuru seemed surprised as well. She took a shaky inhale looking down at the girl within her hold, and opened her mouth to speak - to reassure, yet no sound issued from her lips, save for another shakier exhale.

More worried than ever, Natsuki swivelled her body round to kneel before her best friend. Hands gripped her shoulders.

"Sh-Shizuru?"

_Why do I find that frightened stutter so comforting? _Shizuru wondered. Green emeralds looked up at her so earnestly, awaiting her reply. _Ara! You will make her panic if this goes on!_

Shizuru smiled, attempting to blink away the moistness that bordered on her eyes. She shook her head lightly and brought up a hand to gently stoke through raven tresses.

"It's nothing. You didn't hurt me Natsuki." She assured. "Really."

The blue-haired girl sighed, "I don't believe you." She said. Trying ever so hard not to lean into the distractingly pleasant hand that sent shivers radiating throughout her skull. "What did I do?"

The Kyoto girl paused. "Ara, what makes you think-?"

"Shizuru." The biker frowned at her like it should have been obvious. "I'm the only other person in the room." And she looked so guilty then. "So I must've -"

"No." The honey-haired girl said quickly. _Shizuru you utter imbecile! Now you have hurt her! _And then firmly, "Not so, Natsuki."

But still, the bluenette looked back on her with a disbelieving stare.

"So…what then?"

Shizuru returned to threading her fingers through Natsuki's dark locks. _Should I tell her? It's such a silly thing. A silly thought. She would never…I'm sure…it's only the wine after all. And Natsuki is a good person. So good. She would not be with me still out of…out of debt?_

If there was one thing Shizuru Fujino found completely insufferable, it was the illogical insecurities that had a tendency to invade her mind whenever she allowed herself to reflect on their relationship. …_Whatever _it was exactly.

She didn't want to give in to it. To her worries and self-doubting thoughts. She feared saying them out loud, just might make them more real. Give them some solid baring, empowering them to cause actual damage to a bond she felt so protective of.

_And, what I want to ask…it will definitely…wound her. No, I can't do that._

However, being trapped by such fiercely determined emeralds, Shizuru found herself relenting quicker than she could've imagined. Free will be dammed!

"You…you know, that I care for you." She whispered to the girl. "Very much. And…I'd like to think, rather – I hope, you also feel some affection for me in return…" The nervousness quivered her voice just enough to make it sound like a question, to which Natsuki quickly answered with a smirk.

"Mm, _rather_ fond. I'll admit."

A short gentle laugh passed between them, before the elder became all too serious once again. She seemed to pause, considering how to phrase what she had to say next.

"Natsuki," Crimson eyes unlocked from emeralds as she took both of the younger girl's hands in her own. "I don't want you to feel tied to me, because of what I've done."

"What you've done?" The rebel repeated, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Because of…the gift." Rubies flickered back up to delve into perplexed green orbs. Shizuru's heart pounded, yet her chest felt lighter. Lighter from revealing a secret dread, but painful still as she watched a distressing kind of comprehension aflame in the depths of her love's eyes.

_Gift? _Natsuki thought carefully over every word said, and every emotion that had flashed across her best friend's face. _She means…the – the guitar? But what does she mean about being tied to her? Tied? Like…Like I'm only friends with her because she…she…_

The dark-haired teen looked like she'd been physically slapped across the face.

"Oh" Natsuki choked leaning backwards in shock. _If that isn't a kick in the teeth…_

Several moments of stinging silence stifled the air around them. And Shizuru was at a loss at what to do. _This is my fault. And now I have no idea what to say…except…_

"Kanni-"

A pale hand was brought up, halting Shizuru's apology. Natsuki gestured for her to wait, so she could finish her trail of thought. However, with every passing second, the dark-haired teen's anger looked to be building to intimidating levels. Green eyes refused to meet Shizuru's. Brows furrowed and jaws clamped shut. Teeth clenching.

The honey-haired girl hid her jump when glowing emeralds finally snapped to her.

"_Look_." The wolf growled. "I don't know how it is with your _other_ best friends, but I'm a little harder to impress." She sneered. "Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to test out that PRS…it's my dream guitar." She shrugged. "But I'm not so _easily bought_ by material things. That's just not how I roll." Natsuki finished off with a powerful glare, "_You_, Shizuru Fujino, _earned_ me all by yourself. And for the record…I never accepted your gift in the first place!"

Shizuru just about tackled the fuming girl to the floor, cradling her dark head into her neck. How on earth did this young creature always manage to rock about her emotions so much? She'd never experienced something so thrillingly intense! For an awful moment during Natsuki's declaration, the Kyoto beauty had felt her very soul frighteningly crumble, before being launched sky high into a supernova of pure bliss!

The bluenette now crushed between the soft rug, and a very soft Shizuru, huffed a breath into the older girl's neck. Blowing away some ticklish golden strands. Her arms wrapped around the elder's back and waist, returning the tight hug, albeit a little grumpily.

_I'm not too good at this reassurance thing. _The biker thought. Although to be fair, once she had realised that's what her friend was after, she'd given it a shot. Even if it had manifested in a kind of pathetic fury, it obviously worked. _And I thought I was the insecure one! Shizuru, you pansy! _

Natsuki restrained a dark chuckle. "Hopeless woman."

"Only for you." Shizuru mumbled back.

The biker refused to acknowledge the heat blossoming across her face and rolled her eyes. "Oh! You're so full of cheese!"

"Ara!" laughed the ruby-eyed romantic.

* * *

Jen had heard the whole drama from the kitchen, which she'd quickly found herself trapped in after realising the two girls in the living room were having something of an edgy moment.

She'd been secretly proud of the way her daughter had handled the situation…but that didn't stop her from skipping into the room and telling them to stop overzealously flirting with each other!

'_Such horny buggers'_ She'd commented, wholly enjoying the embarrassed looks on their faces. Though Shizuru hid it better than her dear daughter, most certainly.

Jen flicked the indicator as she rounded a corner, half smiling to herself at the uselessness of it. The roads where empty after all.

"How are you feeling Shiz-dear? I've got to say I'm feeling guilty for letting you kids indulge in a little wine. It's not very teacher-like of me." She chuckled, glancing Shizuru's way.

"Ara, it was only a little, as you say." Shizuru smiled, "And it was a very enjoyable evening. Thank you very much for having me, Sensei."

Jen shifted the gear stick before replying. "Ha! You're always welcome to rescue the dinner, my dear. And please call me Jennie, hmm?"

Shizuru grinned at the thick and precise English accent that always rang out in her teacher's voice whenever she pronounced her own name. Natsuki did it as well from time to time. _Ara, but Natsuki's husky tone brings an utterly sexy vibe to the lingo. _She thought inwardly, secretly planning ways to make the younger girl slip into her British twang more often.

"As you wish, Jennie-han." Shizuru smiled graciously.

Jen took a hand off the steering wheel to wag a finger at the honey-haired girl. "Only after school hours mind you. I can't be playing favourites around the other students, you know. It's just not professional." The woman smirked, once again making a turn along the road.

Shizuru giggled, "So I am one of Jennie-han's favourites?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Ara…" The cherry-eyed girl was taken aback by the blunt answer. She starred at the dreadlocked woman as the car slowly came to a stop alongside the curb. She didn't need to turn to see where they were; she knew they'd already arrived at the dormitories.

Jennifer cut the engine and rolled down the window to her vintage car. She plucked a cigarette from its perch behind her ear and turned to Shizuru, while rummaging in her pockets for her lighter.

Jet eyes softened as she spoke. "I wanted to thank you." She handled the lighter, flicking the thumbwheel three times. It sent off several bright sparks before igniting properly.

Shizuru tilted her head ever so slightly, watching the lighter's little flame catch paper. Her deep ruby eyes then naturally moved to Jennifer's mouth as the cigarette was removed, and thick swirling smoke escaped, momentarily creeping towards Shizuru before being sucked out into the night air.

Black met with questioning crimsons. "For everything you've done for Natsuki. And I'm not just talking about the guitar thing." She waved a hand, before taking a long pensive drag. "I'm talking about everything else, that came before that." She said in a serious tone, leaning back into the corner and resting her arm on the windowless edge of the door.

"Ara, there's no need for thanks. Our friendship is something of a _mutual_ arrangement after all."

"Well that is a fair point." Jen chuckled. "I guess what I mean is, I'd like to show my gratitude…for making my daughter so happy."

The young President glanced down to her hands with a small smile tugging on her lips. She couldn't stop the small tinge of pink glowing upon her cheeks, so relented to it with a quiet sigh.

"I was so worried for her." Jen continued, as she gazed out through the front windscreen. "She never wanted to leave home. Or go back to high school for that matter…she'd already had five years of it, you know. Just hadn't had the chance to finish her exams and graduate properly." She tapped the cigarette with a finger, watching as a clump of ash fell away, landing on the pavement outside. "You can imagine Nat's horror when she realised she'd have another two years of it!"

"…I see. Our education systems are quite different."

"Very." The woman replied dryly. "Nat hated the very idea of going back to school. She was already so fed up of being a kid." Jen laughed, "At sixteen!"

Shizuru held a sad smile on her face as she listened on.

"And if we'd stayed in England, there's no doubt in my mind that she'd be in college by now…studying God-knows-what, but still!" Jennie sighed. "I'm sure you can understand why that would make her a little…depressed."

All traces of a smile vanished from the cherry-eyed teen as she frowned. _Just thinking of a sad Natsuki upsets me. _She thought. Gazing off into nothing.

"But then, you came along."

Crimson eyes snapped up to jet orbs. And Shizuru found her teacher smiling kindly to her.

"And from my recollection, all you did was smile at her in the corridors." Jen said with a cocked brow and a smirk.

"A-Ara, I'm sure I wasn't the only one smiling at Natsuki." While saying so she had mentally growled at the notion. _Am I really jealous over such a trivial thing? ..._

"Mm well, she only smiled back at you. …And _whatever_ it was, you got her out of that bitter old lady routine. And I'm grateful for that. Even if thanks _are_ _unnecessary_."

The constant barrages of flattering remarks were starting to make the Kyoto girl feel uncharacteristically bashful.

"You're too kind."

The multicolour-haired woman chuckled, stubbing out what was left of her cigarette in the ash trey. "Well, now that's said and done, you better get off to bed or else we'll be chit-chatting till dawn!"

"Indeed we shall!" Giggling, Shizuru took her cue to leave. After she exited the small yellow car she turned to give her farewells. "Good night, Jennie-han. Ookini for dinner."

"Sleep well darlin'. Oh, and drink plenty of water before bed." The older woman ordered, giving in to her mothering instincts. "Last thing we need is a hung over Student Council President!" Laughed Jen as her Beetle grumbled to life.

Shizuru grinned and made a small bow in submission, listening to Natsuki's stepmother chortle as the yellow Volkswagen pulled away.

That night, the usual aching throb that had become so familiar, never arrived. Shizuru was exhausted, so sleep was claiming her quickly, but it was with glowing warmth radiating throughout her that she gave in to her dreaming with a smile on her lips. _For now, I shall sleep with content…_She compromised with a yawn _…tomorrow I can be giddy. _Shizuru would've happily laughed at her own silliness, had she not fallen deep into sweet slumber moments later.

* * *

_4 Weeks ago:_

A dark haired girl sat motionless inside her mother's yellow Beetle. The salty trail of tears that had once run down to her chin had dried, leaving her with red-rimmed eyes and striking emeralds that were still vibrant with emotion.

She was sitting alone in the teacher's parking lot. The complete quiet was suffocating. Natsuki idly considered turning the radio on, but dismissed the thought as her eyes locked themselves on the split knuckles of her hands.

She couldn't move. Or perhaps, she had absolutely no desire to move. Or think. Or feel. She decided she would be quite at piece to sit here forever, safe inside her bubble of metal and glass.

She vaguely recognised the presence of her Stepmother, standing outside her protective Beetle shell. Seething and chain-smoking. Natsuki couldn't bring herself to look at her…she could hardly move her gaze from bruised and swelling fists. Consuming her mind with analyzing the flesh, wondering how long it would take to heal…not that it mattered. She'd already planned to wither away in the car after all.

The loud clang of the opening door startled Natsuki enough to break free from her self-hypnotizing. She glanced over, watching, as Jennifer got comfortable in her seat slamming the door shut behind her.

"_Stupid_ Bitch!"

That had hurt like a spear to the chest. The bluenette turned her head to the window, facing away from the livid black holes of Jen's eyes that had the power to suck her in and churn her up into oblivion. _I've just fucked everything up…I deserve this. _A new tear managed to drip down her cheek in shame.

"How dare -! Seriously, what was the thinking!?" Ms Kruger's temper hardly gave her enough coherent control to finish a sentence. "God, I could just strangle – RAH!" She slammed her hands upon the steering wheel with a growl.

Natsuki flinched but didn't dare to look at her.

"Did she really think she could get away with treating another human being like that?! It was by sheer fucking luck you didn't break your neck down those stairs!"

The rebel slowly turned back to her Stepmother with a stunned and confused expression etched on her face. Jennie was furious! _But, not with me? …What?_

Jen suddenly reached out grabbing Natsuki by the chin. The girl stayed silent as she let her mother turn her head this way and that. The black depths of Jen's eyes were misting over as she examined the bruising around Natsuki's left eye, and her bleeding bottom lip.

"I will fix this. Do you hear me Nat?" Kruger caught her daughter with an intense stare. "I'm on your side." She used her thumbs to thoroughly wipe away any hint of tears that had stained the bluenette's cheeks.

Natsuki managed a weak nod before turning away again. The Rocker's world was spinning. She'd been quite happy thinking about nothing in her little bubble. But now the reminder had caused the shielding glass walls to retract in on her. She remembered how to move again, but that did little good as she felt the sudden lack of oxygen pinning her to the seat. Her hands trembled on her lap and her breathing became shallow and laboured. It felt like a million needles were sitting inside her lungs, piercing through them with every intake of air. Her mind was spiralling from the mess of hurt and confusion.

"Natsuki?"

"Just get me…out of here. Now." The emerald-eyed girl pleaded with a shudder.

"Alright. Hold on sweetheart."

A few minutes of aimlessly driving with both front windows rolled all the way down, calmed the blue-haired girl enough to finally speak.

"H-How much trouble am I in?"

Jen answered without taking her eyes away from the road, which was fine, as Natsuki was also starring dead ahead. "With the school? ...A lot." She sighed, "But they won't expel you."

"…And with you?"

The cool gust of wind circulating throughout the little Beetle played with Natsuki's dark locks, blowing them about in front of her face. She let the navy threads settle where they wanted, a tangled veil hiding her away at will.

Jen shook her head softly. "None." Without needing to look, Jennie found her daughters hand a squeezed reassuringly. "Okay?"

"…Kay."

Jennie had to remove her hand for a moment to change gears, but quickly returned it enveloping the slightly smaller hand in hers, careful not to hurt the torn skin too much.

"Do you t-think…?" Natsuki croaked, and had to clear her throat before trying again. "Do you think what I did…was right then?" She asked, finally turning to Jen.

The older woman didn't answer straight away, as she squinted her eyes contemplating the question. "It was understandable." She finally said. "But was it _right_? Well…what do you think?"

Natsuki didn't turn away, but starred off through the glass pane of Jen's door.

"…I think I'm a bad person." The bluenette sighed. "What Tomoe did was…unforgivable. But that doesn't excuse my own actions. I could have stopped. I should have…but I didn't want to."

Jennifer let her talk. She viewed Natsuki from the corner of her eye, as her daughter's skull mutely impacted with the headrest while a pale hand ran through her deep blue ocean hair.

"I…I don't think she deserved it. Not really. I mean, when I think about it…everything's so hazy, like grey pixelated fog…" She sighed, bringing her hand down from her head. It lightly slapped against her thigh as it landed on her lap. "Logically, I know what she did. But it's like I still can't get my head around it…how can such a fucking stuck-up merciless maniac exist?! …I must be making this shit up!"

"No," Jen cut in with a gentler tone. "I actually think you've described that troll's character perfectly."

A bitter half-hearted chuckle escaped the bluenette's lips. "You sound so sure."

"That's because I bloody am sure! It's like the great Patsy Stone once said…"

Natsuki looked drolly at her Stepmother with a quirked brow.

"She was so anally retentive she couldn't sit down for fear of sucking up the furniture."

Natsuki laughed before she could stop herself. And how strange it felt too. _This day is just getting so surreal. _She thought while trying hard to tame the grin still spreading on her face. It was difficult to get the image - of a wide-eyed, shocked Tomoe vacuuming up a chair – out of her mind. She shook her head in exasperation. _Trust mum to think of something like that, at a time like this._

"You're not a bad person. She had it coming, Nat. If it weren't you, someone else would've done it…eventually." The woman nodded. "Better it happen in high school than in the real world…Not that I'm in anyway condoning your part in this!" She said with a raised finger.

Natsuki licked the cut along her lip before giving a small smirk. "O' course not."

The dark haired guitar-less musician didn't quite believe in what her Stepmother said. At least, not concerning the part that anyone else would have stood up to the teal-haired bully. There was a reason why Tomoe had gotten away with it for so long, and Natsuki supposed that her sudden transfer had shaken things up a bit.

_Well, too right it should! Like I'm going to be the least bit intimidated by a twat who likes to play mafia. _

The 'play' part of the equation was entirely a matter of opinion though. It turned out the Marguerite's were a family feared by most it seemed. And owned a fair amount of property throughout Fuuka.

But right there was the hilarity of it, they only existed in Fuuka! They were a small family of loan sharks and con artists, who likened themselves to Yakuza, using bluffs and empty threats to terrorize what they considered their province. And Tomoe was their little _Mafia Princess_.

It was laughable. Of course the bluenette couldn't take the bitch seriously…Natsuki's family were the real deal. _Princess of Gangsters…a real Rock n' Rolla. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Friday morning:_

Natsuki's fingers idly traced the long warped patterns of wood grain that decorated the school Counsellor's desk. It wasn't unusual to be called to her room first thing in the morning, way before the first lessons had even begun, but something seemed a little off today.

Midori-sensei was never the kind of teacher any student would take lightly. She was the sort who demanded respect, and often, rightly so. Sure, she could appear extremely lax in her ways, but Natsuki had simply come to understand that it was her method. And a damn good one too!

The dark haired rebel had dubbed it the pied piper technique! For the auburn haired woman was so good at lulling you into a veil of security, you couldn't help but spill your guts with the slightest prodding of her pipe!

And that wasn't all, Midori-sensei's mood could snap to extremes by the flick of a switch. She was a clever lady, able to control any student's reactions by the mere tone of her voice. Natsuki certainly respected that.

However, this morning her Counsellor _or therapist, _seemed a lot more subdued that usual. Like she was treading on eggshells. At first Midori's odd behaviour worried the bluenette. She couldn't understand where this had come from, why was the air around them so…tense?

The young teen could feel those hazel eyes on her. Analyzing her every move. _But, why? She hasn't been this damn vigilant in weeks._

"…What have I done now?" The bluenette asked curiously, with hardly a drop of fear for punishment.

Midori was currently lounging back into her leather chair, arms crossed behind her head as she gazed at the girl at the other side of her desk. She raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hmmm, I was actually hoping we could sit out this edgy atmosphere and have you confess. Rather than me accuse." The red head replied with a level tone.

Natsuki cocked her own dark eyebrow back at her. _So, she's in serious teacher mode…right then._ "Well, as a student, by rights it's my duty to make things harder for you so, why not go ahead and accuse?" Natsuki dared, narrowing her emerald eyes. _I haven't done anything wrong! …Lately!_

The angered rebel was surprised by the red heads sudden bout of laughter. Midori leant forward on her desk, waving a dismissive hand.

"Alright calm down, clearly you have no idea what I'm taking about." The Counsellor chuckled. Natsuki's once tense shoulders sagged as she looked at her teacher in bewilderment. Midori sighed and continued, "I recently - as of five minutes ago, came into possession of some security tapes."

"…Okay."

"Featuring you."

_That's not bloody creepy at all!_ "Doing?" She asked.

"I don't know, vandalism of some sort." The older woman waved it off.

"W-What? Wait, I! …You haven't seen the tapes?"

Midori sighed again. "Not much need. See I have a ten page report on it all…" She tapped the end of her pen on the stack beside her. "…From Suzushiro-chan."

Natsuki's mind was working double time, trying to figure out what it was she had supposedly done, or damaged. She frowned, "Whoa, hold on there. If I'm guilty here, why were the tapes sent to you? Isn't it the Student Council's job to dish out the discipline?"

The auburn haired woman smirked, _this kid is quick. _"Hai. It is. Though, I suppose Suzushiro-chan felt the need to bring this to my attention..."

"…Because?" Natsuki encouraged.

"Well, leaving the crime itself aside, it's my duty to determine whether my charge is mentally stable enough to continue here at Fuuka High. You know…like not taking out repressed anger on say, 'innocent doors'…" She quoted, flexing her fingers.

Natsuki laughed, having finally clicked on what this mess was all about. "Are you serious?"

Midori shook her head almost sadly, "I'm afraid with your past, it could very easily become serious."

The bluenette let a long sigh pass through her lips. _I should have seen that coming. What a dip shit I am._

Meanwhile the counsellor straightened up, going into professional mode. She rested her chin on one hand, while the other held a pen, ready to jot down anything of importance…or doodle.

"So you know what comes next." Midori said, trying not to cringe at having to ask the question, "…How were you feeling at the time?"

The Rock chick had to stop herself from slamming her own head upon the desk. She cradled it in her right hand instead, groaning loudly. "Midori-sensei, please! I promise, there was nothing negative about the way I bashed that door!" …_Why doesn't that sound right?_

Her sensei regarded her for a moment, stroking her chin _or imaginary beard, _in thought. "Nothing negative you say?"

Natsuki's forest green orbs were shinny and pleading, but Midori had to be sure. Or at least drive home some kind of point…

"So what then? You were feeling positive about attacking a door?"

"Eh…rather indifferent actually." Natsuki replied sheepishly, and then thought she better explain herself quickly, lest her Counsellor think her any more mentally unstable. "Look, I do remember possibly-maybe side kicking a door yesterday…but that was only because I was in a rush!" _And it makes a funky sound, _"It's really just a habit. A bad habit. That I will stop." _...maybe._

The hazel-eyed teacher smiled at the biker's pure untainted explanation. She had no reason to doubt a word the girl had said. And considering she was something like a therapist to a lot of the kids in Fuuka High, she knew that not everything had to have a deeper meaning to it.

"…Well thank the Lord for that!" Midori threw her arms up in victory before falling back into her chair, reclining it halfway. "I was worried for a moment you'd done some major back-pedalling! Maybe started dwelling on the fight again. Or even acting out on a repressed memory of something I don't even know about in your past triggered by old decrepit doorways!" The red head joked.

The rebel grinned. "Nah, nothing like that…although, I recently discovered my Stepmother has been deceiving me." Natsuki's face became deathly serious all at once.

Midori didn't move from her relaxed position, but did raise both eyebrows in question. "Oh, Kruger-san? …How so?"

"All these years…she's been making Sheppard's pie, with _beef_."

Hazel eyes widened, "But it's meant to be lamb, ergo the Sheppard." Her eyes then narrowed as she spoke, "So, all this time, you've actually been eating…Cottage pie."

"_Exactly_." Natsuki whispered.

Midori let out a short laugh, "Well, how does that make you feel?"

"Quite traumatized actually." A wide contradicting grin graced the bluenette's features.

The woman all but whined, "Oh, get out and stop making a mockery of my profession!" she said, pointing her finger to the door.

Natsuki sniggered as she stood, swinging her rucksack over her shoulder.

"Oh, and one more thing. Remember to stop by the Student Counsel room at lunchtime to schedule your detention." Midori grinned, twirling her pen.

All sniggering stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N **~ I feel I must apologise completely for this one, Firstly, for being so late - I was treated to a mahoosive new amp for my birthday, and got a wee bit distracted. Though I discovered, if Prince can make his guitar cry, CherrieBluez can make her's speak cockney! ha~ ...And secondly, for this long chapter. Introducing characters is annoying, but necessary. Please forgive crapness. x And in case my mighty hard rockin' reviewers didn't yet know it, you're all awesome in so many candy favoured ways. x_

* * *

**She will Rock you**

_ENGLAND_

_Somewhere in the county of Essex_

_7 years ago_

A petite girl of nine hooked her tiny pale fingers into the strong grip of her father's bearish hand. They stood together side by side in the cold night, at the forefront of their small army of extensive family members. All were dressed in black, gathered at the entrance to an ugly two-story square building; its outer walls were covered in what the girl could only describe as dirty gravel, and the fields surrounding them seemed devoid of any living existence, if not for the crickets - who grew strangely quieter.

Some secluded parts of the countryside were just simply creepy.

The little girl looked down at her dark knee length coat, which was lined with grey fur along the collar and cuffs. She liked how the lone amber streetlight standing some distance away, still managed to shine upon her large glass buttons. A sombre smile formed on her lips as she observed the frills of her dress peeking out from the bottom edges of her coat. Was it really such an occasion to be all dressed up? …The little girl didn't think so.

A ghostly murmur passed throughout the crowd, and in that moment, every individual gathered unfurled a pitch-black umbrella. Save for the little girl, who took her time unfolding her pure white one, ready to shield herself from any form of sudden downpour. Young as she was, she knew they were not to expect mere raindrops.

The calm atmosphere was taken over by an eerie stillness as anticipation rankled every member of the large family.

An odd scuffle was heard. Then a sudden abrupt crash of shattering glass erupted from somewhere above, before a ghastly and unmistakable sound of a body hitting concrete echoed throughout the lot.

He landed barely a metre away from the little girl.

The lighter shards took their time falling upon the man; face down on the frost-covered cement. Some sparkling splinters of glass flew further out, pattering upon the many umbrellas as they ricocheted away. Small crystals of glass bounced around the man before finally settling around him in a circular splash of glitter. It had been a rather pretty sound; like a rainmaker, or very soft wind chimes.

However, the sight was far from pleasant.

Wary pea green eyes followed the trail of jagged pieces of glass, to the sharp blue eyes of a man she had grown to call 'Uncle'.

The right side of his face appeared as though the skin had been cracked open. Perhaps by the pounding of spiked knuckledusters…she didn't quite want to know. In reality it could have been a number of things. She had cousins who liked to work with bats, and barbed wire. Uncles who preferred an old fashioned boxing, and Aunts who enjoyed the odd knife play. A hilt could have beaten the man alone for all the little girl knew, so she spent no time dwelling on it. Instead she continued to look down on her poor motionless Uncle. Green eyes observed the large gash beginning from the point of his mouth following up to his cheek. He had been mentally and physically split and ripped. And from the distant look in his icy orbs, one could tell he was preparing for the final tare that would end him.

The streetlight's amber glow had taken away much of the gore in the scene before her. So it wasn't at all surprising that the true impact of what was about to happen took longer to dawn on the nine year old.

Umbrellas were folded away to the sound of pleased chuckles and solemn sighs.

A sudden grip on the arm startled the little girl, and she quickly glanced over her shoulder to see a familiar face.

"Nat, come away now." The woman spoke to her, yet those consuming jet black eyes were locked upon the figure that still held tightly to the girl's left hand.

"_Genevieve_" He growled lowly. "Don't interfere. She needs to be taught."

The little girl looked from her father to her guardian, unable to comprehend the reasoning behind the woman's anger and the unexpectedly tightening grip of her father. The tiny bluenette had been present to a few of these judgement trials already. She had witnessed her father at work many a time; watching him striking risky deals, blackmailing clients, smuggling guns of numerous makes and sizes - each one illegal enough to bar him up for good. Interrogation and discipline were two more essential evils in the life of a mobster. She knew that physical violence wasn't always necessary for a man such as her father, but the bluenette had come to understand that there were certain levels of discipline that were called for in special situations, and sometimes these measures used could be rather fatal. In such a case, it greatly helped having a power of detachment that she had grown to possess…although, the girl had to admit to a sliver of surprise, as she flicked her eyes over the fallen man. Tonight was the first time involving an actual member of the family. _Bad Uncle Charlie. _

"She's a child!" Her Stepmother hissed with a harsh bite to it.

"I was younger." He replied nonchalantly with a shrug. Then his own wolfish yellow eyes snapped to the girl. "I need to know she understands."

The nine year old nodded, knowing it was what her father wanted. However, the man knelt down in front of her, reducing his height to lessen his naturally intimidating aura, and asked her again.

"Do you understand why? …Natalie?" His brash lazy accent butchered it to 'Na-err-lee' and she hated it.

Nevertheless, she had a parent to please, so she cast her intelligent eyes to Uncle Charlie, who had just started to sit up rather shakily. Being thrown from a second story window can be a tad jarring.

"Uncle Charlie was bad. He tampered with the races, stole money from Granddad and ratted out cousin Michael." The little girl recited, and couldn't help narrowing her eyes at the man responsible for putting one of their own behind bars. The act had been a serious betrayal, an attempt to clear his name, which inevitably put much of the family and their contacts in jeopardy.

Perhaps if his deception had paid off, she would've felt a sense of satisfaction and pride in her Uncle's cunning. Outsmarting Granddad would have been a great feat, but Charlie hadn't succeeded. Scheming could only be tolerated if done in utter brilliance, but it was a gamble most of the clan never dared to play, because a betrayal meant you had already lost.

"And you realize what this will mean for dear uncle Charlie?"

The bluenette turned back to the piercing yellow eyes of her father. She scanned his face looking for the answer she needed, but found herself distracted by his navy silver streaked hair, his long sideburns and the stubble on his chin.

Her father was not a classy man. As her Stepmother would say - _'He's as common as dirt.'_ The scruffy unkempt look about him helped with his brutish reputation but that seemed to be the very depth of his character. _A territorial Wolfman_.

After a little while of waiting, he answered for her, in a light natured and frighteningly reassuring tone. "Like anyone else who's ever wronged us…he has to die now. You wont be seeing him again."

"Oh…" What else could a nine-year-old girl say to her father? "Okay."

A collective sigh issued from behind them along with a few misplaced claps, and only then had the emerald-eyed princess realized the important test she had just passed before her entire family of felons.

* * *

_Presently!_

_Friday morning_

Natsuki was feeling rather fantastic. The thought that she had already earned herself a detention did little to dampen her spirits as she jauntily made her way through the corridors of the first floor.

The days were getting warmer as summer steadily made its approach on Japan. Teachers had already taken to leaving their doors wide open to ventilate the classrooms, creating a relaxed mood all around the school with the constant hum of noise and life filtering out into the hallways. Sunlight spilled into the building invading through the windows and doors, occasionally causing the biker girl to squint her eyes from the sudden bright flash as she walked past an open room.

Natsuki made a mental note to remember her sunglasses next week, _and to never again have wine on a school night_, as she made a turn down one of the older corridors.

If possible, Natsuki perked up even more so when she caught the sounds emanating from the music room at the far end. Her lazy stride had actually caused herself to be late after being cast out from Midori's office, so her pace picked up as she listened to the random clash of cymbals and odd trumpet.

She hadn't felt this excited about music class for a very long time, and had even been sent out of the room a number of times for simply not participating in any activity thrown her way.

The teacher had been exasperated with her. Knowing she was a talented guitarist, yet completely unwilling to cooperate in his moulding of her skills, he was very near the end of his tether. However as a final effort to get her inspired, he had arranged for the entire class to learn a song together. Luckily for him there were a few students in his class that were familiar with piano or brass instruments, and the rest could be thrown into a mishmash of vocals and percussion. But he only had two guitarists, and one of them refused to play.

Sakomizu Kaiji sighed to himself as he watched his classroom full of teenagers moving desks around and setting up their space. He'd really enjoyed working on this project with them, but this wasn't much of a lesson plan. It couldn't go on. Three weeks had been long enough for it to be finally dubbed a failure.

"Come on now, hurry up and get settled!" The large man rubbed his palms together, "This will be your last performance!"

Many of the students paused in their actions to direct a disappointed groan towards their Sensei, while others seemed more than pleased to finally get back to safe bookwork that didn't involve further embarrassment due to their unfortunate lack of rhythm.

Sakomizu ignored the bunch of whiney kids and ordered them to speed up with a clap of his hands. The class were still banging some desks about when he turned to his old blackboard, rubbing away some chalky scrawls with a rag. From the corner of his eye, the Afro man took note of a certain bluenette hovering on the threshold of the room.

"Care to join us this time, Kuga-san?" He called out in a bored tone. Expecting the usual refusal. "We have Electric, Acoustic, Ukulele, Banjo…even spoons should you feel inclined."

"Heh. Tempting…" She replied, walking fully into the airy hexagonal room, wondering vaguely if Shizuru would fear for her using the dangerously blunt cutlery. She sent a small smile to an energized Chie who sat further in the back behind a shinny black drum kit. The spectacled girl winked and waved a pair of drumsticks at the rebel in greeting. …_What's she so excited about I wonder?_

Emeralds flicked back to the big man who still stood with his back to her, seemingly busy deciding on today's colour of chalk. It felt funny being ignored by one of the most lenient teachers she'd ever known. And a twinge of guilt caused her to wonder if she'd truly offended the man. _I have a habit of doing that. _She thought, a little ashamed. She couldn't help it if her general attitude gave off the wrong impression. And the past few taunting weeks had trapped her in a depressing kind of limbo, yet even so, she had tried hard not to bother anyone with her moods. _It's not exactly my goal in life to make others feel shittier than me. But apparently, I still managed it. _ She blew out a puff of air through her lips, which evolved into a thoughtful raspberry as she considered Sakomizu's list of instruments.

"Hmm, I guess I'll take an electric…if there's still one about?" She finally replied, glancing around the room. …_Eh,_ _Yuuichi's got the red Fender. Bull crap. _

Sakomizu whirled around and very nearly bellowed at the girl! "AT THE VERY LEAST YOU CAN SHAKE A TAMBOR- …P-Pardon?"

Teacher and student stared at one another. Both rather shocked to say the least. The entire class had also dropped into complete silence due to their Sensei's outburst. All watched the awkward scene with great interest. Chie stood quickly and smoothly from her stool, gaining a better angle for the lens of her phone.

Sakomizu managed to fight his amazement to ask again, "I beg your pardon?" _Surely I misheard! _He looked at her incredulously.

The bluenette could've sworn she felt herself shrink with all eyes upon her, and the expression on the Afro-Sensei's face did little to boost her confidence. _Why does it suddenly feel like a life or death question!_

"I-I…I'll have a guitar…please." Natsuki barely managed to hide a wince as her vocal chords failed her. _God,_ _I sound like a mouse…someone please kill this vermin! _She mentally groaned.

As quiet as her answer had been, the whole class had heard every word of it. Including the incredibly adorable way she had spoken it. Few had ever heard the notorious Rock Chick speak so softly, especially to a teacher! This uncharacteristic act earned Natsuki a chorus of coos from her classmates, which grew ever more mocking as Chie loudly joined in, giving away her supposed 'secret filming' as the bluenette snapped her eyes to her.

Natsuki promptly stuck up her middle finger towards her friend's camera, and glared as best she could, given her rosy cheeks.

"Ah, well." The tanned man chuckled, ignoring the rude gesture; he could've easily started jiving on the spot! However, he decided it best to act as indifferently as possible. _She's like a creature of the wild. Too much sudden movement may startle her to flee! _"Let me see what I can do." Although he tried his very best, the quick bouncing scurry to the room's closet unfortunately gave away his excitement.

Natsuki simply watched Sakomizu-Sensei with a lift of her brow. _Odd man._

"-Oi Kuga, you're actually going to play?"

With a quick turn and a swish of her dark mane, Natsuki faced toward the source of the gruff voice calling for her attention. She found the mug of Yuuichi Tate staring sceptically back at her.

The bluenette crossed her arms and shrugged. "Thought I'd give it a go…" _Why? THREATENED MUCH?!! _

Tate was the only other adequate guitarist in the class, and maybe even the whole year - of course he was threatened! The blonde had been holding the project together from the very start! If it weren't for him and his most awesome skills they never would have made it past the first verse!

_What's this girl playing at? _Tate was most definitely miffed. _Ditching the group every other lesson, while the rest of us work hard – only to come back on the very last practice?! _

"Well, lets hope you're a quick study." Tate smirked bitterly. _You better not screw this up Kuga. _

Outwardly the bluenette appeared to have an air of confidence that simply rattled the spiky-blonde in front of her. The rebel returned a crooked grin, though her emerald eyes did narrow somewhat. _Shit, there's a thought. I don't know the chords!_

Natsuki's slightly panicky thoughts were interrupted by the Afro man, who sounded fairly amused as he backed his way out of the closet.

"Ah…we may have a slight problem, Kuga-san…"

_Why would a problem make him sound so happy? _Just as the thought streamed across the forefront of her mind, Sakomizu steadily turned himself towards the bluenette and the rest of the class. Emerald eyes widened, while barely restrained hissing giggles spewed fourth from behind her. _Oh, FUCK NO!_

Sakomizu-Sensei took a step towards the gaping bluenette to try and explain the reason behind the object he held in his hands. Though it was hard to do so without laughing at the practically _insulted_ expression on the girl's face!

"You see…I had the purple Gibson sent off for repairs, and it seems I'd forgotten that the only one left would be this… _junior_ Fender." _Do. Not. Laugh._

Angry, embarrassed and slightly vengeful green eyes scanned over the offending object before her. _It's barely half the proper size! In fact it looks less!! …Kind of cute - but still!_ Cold emeralds zipped up and down the little blue Fender before finally landing on the eyes of her teacher.

"Are you taking the piss?"

Sakomizu frowned, amusement quickly vanishing. "No. And if you want to pass this class, you will use it."

Without another word the tiny instrument was almost thrown to Natsuki, who virtually leapt to catch it as he passed. _It's so light too…eh, I feel like a complete twat holding this._

With a hidden grin firmly in place Sakomizu made a quick detour to his desk, picked up a music sheet, and went to his old powdery blackboard. He began writing out the notes and chords for reference, which would hopefully keep the class on track while performing. He called out to the navy haired girl who was still - no doubt, standing in the same place he'd left her.

"Pair up with Yuuichi-kun so he can show you the pacing and so on." _From what I remember, Kuga-san still can't read sheet music…I'll have to get on that. _He thought determinedly.

Natsuki nearly hissed at the order, and when she looked to the designated boy, she found a similar scowl marring his face. _At least he's not pleased either. _With a small huff the bluenette walked over to him, then used her ankle to hook onto the leg of a nearby stool and pull it closer to the small 15-watt amp between them. She sat beside him, though both of them swivelled to sit sideways and face each other practically at the same time.

"Right." Tate started, looking irritatingly smug all of a sudden. "I take it you've heard us practicing. Do you know the song?"

The bluenette confirmed with a nod. Resting the wee blueberry instrument on her lap.

"Good. Cos there's a lot of rhythm to get right…" Tate's voice managed to soften as he demonstrated, his head bopping a little as he played. "…Palm muting too. It took me a while to get, but it's pretty easy back and forth stuff."

Natsuki unconsciously nodded along to his words as she watched. Her own smooth and too soft fingers instinctively moved along the neck of the blueberry guitar…only to hit a very sour note.

_What the…? _Green emeralds snapped downwards.

Tate also stopped his strum to look at the supposed 'guitar prodigy' in question, his eyebrows furrowed.

"_Bloody blueberry_…." Natsuki mumbled, lifting her head up again and locking eyes with his questioning ambers. She answered dryly. "I over shot." _What an understatement! _

Natsuki wanted to growl at his chuckle. Not only would she have to deal with the weakened state of her fingers, but now also get used to an entirely different length of neck and fret spacing! _Oh, fuck it all!_

"Blueberry? You've already named it?" Tate snapped her out of her dangerously growing bad mood when she realized the reason behind his laughter.

"Uh…yeah. I thought it suited her." The biker girl pulled the black strap over her head and got in a more comfortable position on the stool – resting her heels along the bottom beam between the wooden legs, and giving little Blueberry much needed support on her knee. "You know, she's small…and blue." The badass rocker would never admit to thinking the instrument looked cute or sweet in any way! Never!

"And…fruity?" The spiky-blonde smirked.

"Not as fruity as yours!" Natsuki retorted childishly, narrowing her eyes. _I can't believe I nearly laughed at that!_

The blonde's mouth hung open. "What! Don't be disrespecting my sexy Fender!" He shouted rather loudly, clutching the red guitar to his chest. "She's probably got an awesome name like, Blaze or Pamela or Hot Chilli!"

_Pamela? …Ah, red swimsuit. Riiight. _Natsuki smirked adding her own suggestions, "-Or Betsy, Tulip, Strawberry-"

"Fuck you." -Was his quick response to that, faking an angry glare at the girl.

The navy haired rebel would've laughed had it not been for their Sensei announcing they had precisely thirteen minutes left to prepare.

"_Anyway_…ever played funk?" The boy queried.

"I've dabbled."

"Show me." He challenged, unplugging his lead and holding it out to the bluenette.

* * *

Just down the hall, a bored Shizuru sat at her desk in the front centre aisle, with her friends Anh and Haruka flanking her. They had been sitting in math class for a good fifteen minutes, however their Sensei had yet to arrive.

"It's disgraceful, is what it is!" Scoffed the bleach-blonde to Shizuru's right.

The Kyoto girl turned drolly to the loudmouth, polite smile in place, as she listened to Anh goad the girl on.

"Oh yes, it's despicable! Utterly contemptible!" Anh's Violet eyes twinkled as she waved her fist about in a '_why I ought'ta" _manor_. _

"I should start a petition and get him quacked!" Haruka boomed.

Anh smirked, "Haruka's so harsh. You'll make Sensei cry – casting the ducks at him."

The light blonde blinked in confusion, before pointing an indignant finger at Anh who sat a safe distance away, on the far side of a pensive Student Counsel President.

"I said Sacked! Idiot!"

"Whacked?! Good God, Haruka you've become so violent since you started working for Shizuru!" The shorthaired brunette shook her head sadly. "For shame."

"You heard what I said!! Stop spewing nonsense you irritant! -And I do not work for that Bubuzuke!" Haruka proclaimed with a wave of her arms.

Anh meanwhile simply continued to hold a crafty grin for successfully winding up the blonde. She needed to get her entertainment from somewhere, and her highly-strung friend was always a perfect target.

The cherry-eyed teen would have added a playful comment, but she simply couldn't bring herself to. Instead she turned to her workbook and began mindlessly flipping through the many perfectly neat pages. In truth it was strange; this frustrating boredom that too often affected her mood whenever she found herself unoccupied. It wasn't fair really…the morning had started so well after all. She had quite literally woken up laughing this morning from a dream involving Natsuki explaining some interesting finger positions.

A small smile steadily crawled across her face from the memory. _I must tease her about that later today. Perhaps I can ask if there's been any improvement? _A full-blown grin replaced the once small smile as she rolled her pen along the tabletop.

Her amused expression turned into one of wistful longing however, when a sigh escaped her lips. _It is so strange…being in love. I know she is the cause of this drained feeling sucking me down, weighing me to the floor. I even feel I could lay my head upon this desk and never move again. At least until she is near me once more…and then, Ara! The pull she has on me, I find it hard to sit still! – I can't help but want to touch her – to speak with her – to hear her voice – to always be in her line of sight! …I miss her already!_

Shizuru dimly acknowledged a blur of movement coming through the open doorway to the room, but didn't spare the energy to even glance at the guest. It was probably their Sensei arriving, or more likely some random substitute-

"Greetings, third years!"

Cherry eyes snapped up in surprise, and a joyous one it was too. Because looking back at her, with those iridescent black pools, was her second favourite Brit in the whole world! _Jennie-han!_

Kruger tucked a colourful lock behind her ear as she beamed at the class. "I apologise for the tardiness. I was only just informed of your Sensei's absence." _AKA; I was having a smoke._

Haruka raised her hand but spoke regardless, making the action completely meaningless. "So what's his excuse then?"

"He's stuck behind a tractor or something." The woman shrugged, leaning her backside against the thickly framed wooden desk belonging to the missing Math teacher.

Shizuru couldn't help but smile now. This motherly figure standing before her, who was so closely connected to her love, managed to ground her in a way that her friends could not. It was hard for the Kyoto beauty to describe, the kind of comfort Jennie always radiated. It was not the same content she felt with Natsuki, but it was no lesser feeling either. In the seemingly short amount of time she had gotten to know the woman, Shizuru had felt herself become very attached. And the thing that really touched her, was how included she felt now – how Jennie had effortlessly integrated her into their two-person family, bringing her ever closer to the rebel holding her heart.

Of course, this did also bring about a sliver of nervousness. Shizuru wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hide her true affections - and if she was even managing to do so at all! The woman was always just so in tune to things – so knowing – so considerate of the slightest signals that others failed to pick up on. _Could she know?_

Shizuru wasn't sure how she felt about that. On the one hand, it was comforting – like having an unconditional ally. A friend, really. The Kyoto girl certainly considered her such, without question. Yet, there was also a boundary Shizuru was conscious of; a wire sharp edge, she daren't not tread upon, and the root her cautiousness stemmed from. Jen may be her friend, but she was also Natsuki's mother. A very proud and protective mother - one not so easily impressed by blind flattery, one who could strike down any threat to her cub without a second thought.

It was then the Cherry-eyed teen decided that whatever impression she had made on Jen before; she must better it.

"So how is everyone this morning?" Ms Kruger asked. She received a hum of positive chirps, though her dark eyes honed in on crimsons, asking a rather different question. '_Hung over much?'_

'_Not at all.' _Shizuru smiled, relaxing somewhat.

"Well then," Jennie continued aloud, grabbing a textbook from a pile on the desk. "Lets just see how awake you lot truly are." She said, licking her thumb to turn the thin pages.

Many of the students quickly opened their books, eagerly ready to jot down the question Ms Kruger was about to voice.

"On a fine Sunday afternoon at 2pm, you board the London Underground from Liverpool Street to Oxford Circus…" Pleased jet eyes observed the very studious third years scribbling down the information, while others looked puzzled as they searched frantically through their own textbooks, trying to find the damned page Kruger-Sensei was reading from.

Unable to get a glimpse of the page number, Shizuru had also been searching throughout her copy of the book…only to discover not one question to do with anything 'Underground' related. With the tiniest frown the honey-haired girl looked up to catch the briefest spark of mischief in the eyes of her teacher – who didn't seem to be reading from the book at all!

"It takes six stops to get from one station to the other – taking approximately 15 minutes. But if your destination is Leytonstone, how long does it take…-" Jennie K paused, snapping the book shut in her hands. "…to realize you're going the wrong way?"

A concentrated silence engulfed the room. And the older woman noted with some amusement the length of time it took her students to look up at her, and simply groan in comprehension.

"That's not Math! That's a trick question!!" Haruka was quick to reprimand.

Jennie held up her hands in innocence withstanding a bombardment of _'No fair, Sensei!'_ - _'I can't believe I wrote that down!' - 'How were we supposed to know?!"_

Jen chuckled, "Hey! You lot said you were awake, yes? You should have been paying more attention."

The way the dreadlocked woman stood there, hands casually placed on her hips with the ever so cocky tilt of her curvy frame, reminded Shizuru so much of her emerald eyed girl then. _Such attitude._

Dropping her pen into the centre groove of her open book, the Kyoto girl raised her hand to gain the attention of her teacher, along with the rest of the class.

Jennie quirked an eyebrow at her favourite student, "Fujino-san?"

"I believe I have an answer to the question."

_Oh, this should be good. _Jen started playing with a lock of hair, absentmindedly brushing it across her nose as she prepared herself. It was a habit really. If she had a moustache, she'd definitely be stroking it right now. "Oh, really? Do go on."

Cherry's sparkled as she rested her chin in a cavalier manner upon interlocked hands. "The answer would be; no time at all. For I wouldn't be on the train to begin with – track maintenance takes place on Sundays, does it not?"

_Ah, I forgot about that…_Jennifer's grin could not get any wider as she shook her head in defeat. "Fujino Shizuru, do you delight in upstaging your teachers?"

"All the time." Anh Lu responded quickly, sending a wink to her dear friend.

However before another word could pass, a loud and powerful male voice blasted down through the corridors, and into every open room.

_~"WE-EEE-EEEL!!..."~_

* * *

Every student in the music room stared expectantly, waiting for the cue from their Sensei who stood – centre stage, wielding a large white double bass, which looked suspiciously familiar to the young bluenette. The mishmash choir stood by the windows, curving around the room holding tambourines and other percussive instruments. Chie sat readily in her place between them on a slightly higher step. The two guitarists, Tate and Natsuki sat to Sakomizu's right by the door, biting their lips in anticipation.

_(You make me wanna shout ~ by Little Richard)_

Sakomizu-Sensei suddenly took the lead with his bass and surprisingly powerful voice.

_~ You know you make me wanna ~_

_(SHOUT!)_

_~ Kick my heels up and ~ _

_(SHOUT!)_

_~ Throw my hands up and ~_

_(SHOUT!)_

_~ Throw my head back and ~ _

_(SHOUT!)_

_~ Come on now ~_

_(SHOUT!)_

The surrounding students took up their gospel role, singing and jiving away, while ashen-haired Chie followed very lightly on her kit.

The blue-haired musician would've joined the shouting choir had she not been focusing hard on her own playing. She sat on her stool curled around little Blueberry, and biting her tongue in concentration…not quite trusting her self to even start bopping yet.

Tate meanwhile, whom had had much practice, was grinning like an idiot. He'd been quite surprised at how quickly the navy rocker had picked up the style, and with the added layer of her guitar, the song sounded better than any previous performance!

* * *

Back in the Maths room, Jennie Kruger was catching flies. Jet eyes wide and mouth hung open in a kind of shocked recognition. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! _Do my ears deceive? Or is that some Little Richard I hear a'callin' on me? _A devilish smirk crept its way upon the dreadlocked woman's face as she sidled on over to the open doorway.

"I'll be back in one moment kids!" She called before disappearing into the hall.

Haruka turned to her two friends and personal aggravators, who looked just as perplexed as she felt. "What the hell is going on today?!"

"Apparently, band practice." Shizuru answered simply.

Anh leant backwards, balancing on two legs of her chair. "They're never quite this loud though…not that I'd complain, they actually sound pretty decent this time."

Shizuru agreed, and eventually Haruka did as well. They were quite far down the hall from the music room, but even with the distance the girls could tell there was a certain new energy that wasn't there before. Causing them and many other rooms of students to click their fingers and shimmy in their seats.

"That voice, it's definitely Sakomizu-Sensei, don't you think?" Anh grinned, listening to the Soul man's bluesy timbre.

"Ara, I think you're right." _I wonder if Natsuki can hear this? …Maybe she's already dancing in the hallways like Jennie-han. _She smiled sombrely as a heavy sensation cut through her chest, leaving her feeling somewhat left out.

Haruka frowned. "Is he even using a microphone?"

"Please! Like that man _needs_ a mike!" exclaimed Anh. "He's like you - only with an _off_ switch."

Anh made a good act of seeming preoccupied with teasing the hollering blonde, but in reality she'd been watching her other brooding best friend very closely. She knew Shizuru had her own distractions, what with the ever-growing responsibilities behind being the Student President of the school, but the Kyoto girl had been simply…_off,_ for a while now.

Anh wanted to spend more time with her. Make her laugh. Get her out of this rut she seemed to be in…one thing she was certain of - the _British bulldog_ was behind it all. _That girl just seems like trouble, and quite content to drag others down with her. How can Shizuru not see that? _

All of a sudden Ms Kruger swung herself around the doorframe looking incredibly excited. Momentarily forgetting her other students, black eyes immediately sought crimsons as she cried out, "Natsuki's playing!!"

Shizuru's body jerked upwards, her whole face lighting up. Yet she was unsure as what to do. "…Ara?"

Jennie was still clutching the doorframe, bouncing in place almost impatiently! "Well come on!" She called holding out her hand to the indecisive girl.

It only took a blink and an instant for Shizuru's chair to be shoved backwards. She darted towards her teacher with an amazing graceful haste, and followed her into a sprint down the corridor.

Closely pursuing them were the rest of the class, who found themselves effortlessly caught up in the excitement - Jeering away at Suzushiro's loud disapproval.

"We're in the middle of CLASS!" She boomed, gaining a single shrug from Anh, who quickly tried to catch up with her best friend far ahead. _Damn that blue-haired delinquent._

The music hit a whole new level of pleasure for Shizuru – who tried to control the shivering thrill caused by every skip of her heart. She ran alongside Jen, feeling every bit the silliest girl in school. _Ara – to be excited over such a thing…I don't think I've ever run through these halls before!_

Jennie however, was happy for a very different reason. In four long weeks she had not heard Natsuki play a single jingle. Her daughter had not even touched an instrument since losing her own…not since Shizuru's gift.

_Dear me, I'm getting unfit. _Jen thought grinding to a halt just outside the music room. She peered in, making herself comfortable against the doors frame, with Shizuru leaning on the opposite side. The President's classmates gathered behind them in the hall, shoving each other for the best view.

_~ Now wai-a-ait a minute! ~_

The band fell silent as their teacher quickly motioned a boy to the keyboard. The poor lad had nearly forgotten his cue, and Natsuki let out a light-hearted chuckle at his panicked face.

She was standing now – having kicked her stool over when she finally allowed herself to get in the groove of it. She didn't care how silly she might've looked with wee blueberry hanging across her body – she was having far too much fun.

With her back facing the doorway, the dark haired Rocker didn't notice the growing audience behind her, nor the pair of sweet cranberries watching so keenly.

_~ I feel aaaaaaallllllright! ~_

The guitarists let out a laugh that was soon echoed by the other students. They all observed their Afro-Sensei strutting about the room dramatically, over-cooking every line; offering him cheers and whistles as he went.

_~ Now that I got my woman ~_

_~ I feel aaaaaaaalllllright! ~_

Even Jennie clapped her hands together, terribly amused by the performance. Shizuru meanwhile kept her gaze on Natsuki, grinning at the sight of the bluenette's shoulders shaking from hilarity.

_~ Every time I think about you ~_

Emerald eyes flicked to Chie, and then to the ambers belonging to Yuuichi Tate. Both exchanging a knowing look, and shaking their heads in mock shame of their Sensei.

Shizuru couldn't see the bluenette's face, but she didn't like the all-too brightening shine in the boy's eyes one bit. Her smile gradually faded into fake politeness.

_~ You been so good to me ~_

And to the Student President's immediate displeasure, the pair actually moved closer – standing opposite each other with their guitars almost crisscrossing, as they both smirked, preparing for more synchronised strumming.

A cold sensation hit her gut. One that had her tensing her muscles as it rose up and into her chest, growing hotter with its ascent. She bit back a hiss when she felt flames licking at her throat. She wanted to scream – to roar – to snarl at this trespasser. _How dare he violate my Natsuki's space!_ She clamped her mouth shut however, and held tightly to the wooden frame of the doorway.

For all of the dear dreadlocked woman's acclaimed clairvoyance, she had not noticed the girl's unease standing beside her. But why would she? Sometimes her own perspective could be blinding, because all she was at that moment was a mother proudly enjoying her daughter's performance. _(…And secretly stealing peeks at the highly captivating fella' with the Afro.)_

_~ You know you make me wanna ~_

_~ SHOUT! WOOO! ~_

* * *

_Later that day,_

_Lunchtime:_

The entire school was simply buzzing! It turned out the performance this morning had been much louder than Sakomizu Kaiji had intended. Serving to distract not just those on the first floor, but also classes on the second as well. So much so, that a rather irked Maria-Sensei had descended to find half the schools students _and their Teachers _loitering merrily in the hallways. She had put an end to that immediately; scolding any student she managed to catch by the collar, and all faculty members for showing such poor aptitude in control. The musicians were unable to finish their song and everyone else was ushered back to their respective class. Yet not before the damage was done – in Miss Maria's opinion.

It seemed the students had had far too much stimulation so early in the morning. Making them much louder, rebellious, excitable, and generally far too cheeky.

As soon as the lunch bell sounded, Shizuru had quickly sought reprieve from the sheer noise of the mob, and headed straight to the Student Counsel Room located in the more modern wing of the school.

Anh had joined her, sitting to the side of Shizuru's large desk as they ate lunch together. Both quietly thoughtful.

Over the passing hours, the possessive rage within Shizuru had degraded into painful fear. She never wanted to deny Natsuki the right to make new friends, or even dictate who those friends should be, but the simple notion of her Love being lured away set her heart throbbing. She didn't know how to handle it. Her stomach churned with panic.

Anh stretched beside her with a sigh, "It's nice getting away from that chaos. We should do this more often."

"Mmm." Shizuru replied distractedly, focusing her efforts on holding the teacup without shaking too noticeably.

Nevertheless, she nearly lost grip on the china when she recognised a husky voice telling someone – in perfectly pronounced English – to _"Just bugger off." _Just outside the room.

The door slid open revealing a beautifully scowling bluenette, followed by a small gang of second years – including Mai, Chie, Aoi and _Yuuichi_.

Shizuru fought to control her breathing as she watched him so animatedly follow behind. She wasn't sure of the cause behind the sudden visit from the girls, but she couldn't very well throw _him_ out, no matter how much she wanted to. He was a helper of the Counsel and had more right to be in the room than even Natsuki did! _Though that's changeable. _She thought in a streak of power madness.

The three girls exchanged pleasantries, greeting both Anh and Shizuru, the latter quickly realising they'd simply been following Natsuki, and had no real business here.

"Ara, what a surprise. Even the youthful second year's wish to hide from the rabble."

"Something like that…" Natsuki grumbled, finally turning to see an odd look in her best friend's crimsons.

"…I see." Shizuru murmured, locking eyes with Natsuki's.

Natsuki's head tilted to the side slightly, bright eyes watching intently with just a hint of concern. Shizuru could almost see the intricate cogs spinning through those mysterious green portals. Two loose strands of blue fell across her face, obscuring one of those piercing emeralds, and Shizuru wanted to either tuck them back behind her lovely ear, or use the distraction to look away completely.

Natsuki broke away first, to Shizuru's discontent.

"Mai! You have _got_ to see this!" It was Chie sniggering and holding out her phone for all to see. "You too Kaichou-san, you'll love it!"

Tate was already laughing, and Aoi was cutely whining about how she wished she'd been there.

"Awww, isn't she just the cutest!" Cooed the carrot top as she watched the recording for the fourth time – of a timid Natsuki quietly asking to play guitar.

"Please sir, I want some guitar!" Chie whimpered in her best 'Oliver' impersonation.

Shizuru sent them a smile, originally planning to politely decline in light of the growl coming from the Rock Chick in front of her desk…but jealously flared it's head once more. She couldn't have Tate, or anyone else for that matter sharing a moment concerning Natsuki that she did not.

So she rose. Gliding around her desk, and Natsuki, to the small group circled around the phone.

_Traitor! _Natsuki huffed through her nose.

"Ara, I will appease my Natsuki soon," Kyoto-Ben purred, seemly reading the bluenette's mind. "But I cannot be denied such a cute moment from her."

The rebel's frown deepened with a blush as she pulled out a chair and sat down, resigning herself to another 10 seconds of mock filled coos – at the most!

Shizuru was oh-so glad she had decided to view the little clip of her flustered Natsuki. She hid her grin behind a hand. _Ara, and here I thought you only used that voice with me?_

Glaring at the floor the bluenette soon heard the muffled chuckles of her traitorous best friend, and that's when she snapped.

"_Chie_. Put it away before I shove it up your-"

"Now, now. No need to get so violent." Shizuru teased, patting blue hair in passing.

Natsuki growled, and Shizuru sat back in her comfortable wheelie chair on the opposite side of the desk. _God, this is frustrating. I just want to be alone with her! _Both thought uncannily.

Just then another two guest arrived in the form of Suzushiro Haruka and Kikukawa Yukino.

"What the? WHY THE HELL HAVE WE BEEN INVADED BY SECOND YEAR'S?!!" The Blonde bellowed, conveniently ignoring the fact her own companion was a second year also.

_Apparently I don't count. _Thought the mousy girl bemusedly.

"Who knows?" Scoffed Anh. She was generally a social person, so she truthfully didn't mind the mini incursion, but the way Kuga just seemed to take over the room by her mere presence irritated her to no end.

Haruka crossed her arms, looking most severe indeed. "Then all second year's, OUT!" she demanded, only to be tugged on the sleeve. "Ah – well all second year's without business here…" She amended to Yukino's nod, and turned back to the waiting students, "Get LOST!"

Aoi jumped a little from the volume but quickly scampered out the door with Mai and Chie sniggering behind her. Tate was the next to stand, _I'd rather not get dragged into anymore extra work…_but then he paused a moment, noticing the dark haired Rock Chick didn't seem to be making a move.

"Hey…" he began, getting her attention. He gestured over his shoulder with a point of his thumb. "Do you wanna maybe have a shred-off in the music room?"

_Excuse me?! _If the boy had looked, he just might have burst into flames from the absolutely flaming blood red eyes directed his way. _What exactly is that supposed to mean?!_

Natsuki on the other hand, who was currently lounging back in her chair – feet resting on another, merely looked at him with mild consideration.

"Not today. I have business here." She motioned, flicking back some hair. Making Shizuru feel mightily satisfied…until Natsuki continued, "We'll jam sometime." _Oh, the innuendo! _Natsuki thought with a mental grimice…_so not the best choice of words._

Shizuru couldn't stop her teeth from grinding as she watched the interaction. Though her impatience was hidden exceptionally well. _Just leave already!_

Tate laughed, walking out the door. "Definitely! Kuga's a regular Rockabilly!"

"That's blasphemous. Tulip head!" Natsuki saw his retreating figure hold up two fingers, he was either saying _'peace'_ or _'fuck you'_…didn't really matter as Natsuki smirked all the same.

She hadn't fully decided whether she liked him yet – in a friend capacity of course. He reminded her a bit of the lads back home, the jabbing exchanges and so on…but he did have an arrogance about him that Natsuki couldn't imagine putting up with for long. Perhaps it was a musician thing…

The emerald-eyed girl turned back to her golden-haired friend – only to find her completely avoiding Natsuki's gaze. _What's wrong?_

"So why are you here?" Anh asked tiredly.

"Detention. Shouldn't you know that?"

"Ara?" Shizuru finally looked up with a slight puckered brow. "Are you sure? This is the first I've heard of it."

Haruka took a step forward and slammed her hand upon the desk, "Well of course it is! We couldn't have you knowing about it just so you can go behind everyone's back and get your Girlfriend out of trouble!"

Shizuru looked a little stunned. The tiniest curve of her lips gave away her sudden thrill. _God that felt good to hear._

The biker girl may have noticed it too.

If there was indeed anyone in Fuuka High who had completely fallen for the gag the girls had started, it was Haruka. While others looked on bemusedly, or played along with the two girl's flirty banter, Haruka took their relationship very seriously – either she was too ignorant to realise the joke…or she simply saw things for exactly what they were.

Seizing the opportunity to lift her precious friend's mood, Natsuki let out a pretend huff of irritation. "Some_ GIRLFRIEND_."

Shizuru's cherry eyes locked back to her, a brow steadily rising in question.

"She only wants me for my body."

Two brown eyebrows shot upwards for just a moment in amused shock. _ARA!_

The Kyoto girl recovered quickly enough when she saw the sheer naughtiness sparkling in her Love's eyes. She placed her elbow on the tabletop, chin in her palm, and leant closer to the girl.

"And Natsuki only wants me for my…instrument."

Green eyes narrowed trying _not _to over think that last statement. Shizuru would have commended her for winning – just barely, over the blush, but after watching that pink tongue twist about and graze it self along pearly white teeth, she quite forgot to.

"It's not really the fairest exchange." Natsuki finally retorted.

"Oh?"

"Considering all the _mental abuse_ I'm exposed to."

_Oh, my Natsuki, you are such a brave puppy behind that desk. _

The bluenette was torn. She found herself restraining the will to laugh, and the will to crawl and beg for forgiveness. It was Shizuru's smoulderingly seductive expression.

She held a look in her eyes that seemed to say: _'Come hither, so I may beat thee.'_

_Were best friends really supposed to make you shiver that way?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N ~** Greetings! Life has been looking up, and I can't write when I'm happy xD lol So please forgive me for taking so long, and blame my girlfriend XP Also, I'd like to thank absolutely everyone for reviewing, favouting, _and laughing at my work. _Aha!

* * *

**She will Rock you**

_(Saturday night at the duck pond ~ by The Cougars)_

She was in trouble, and she knew it the moment those dangerously deep red depths twinkled so alluringly at her.

The swift flicker of heat in Shizuru's gaze made her jitter and want to flee - though not too quickly. After all, where was the thrill in the chase if there was no threat of being caught? Oh yes, somewhere in a part of her unfathomable soul was the desire, but to be baited so easily by a girl she had known barely a month…how was such a thing possible?

Natsuki's presence had been _requested_ for an entire weekend, and it had taken no coaxing whatsoever. In fact, she couldn't even remember agreeing! At least not verbally… After the last chime of the school bell she had simply returned home, packed any and all essentials required and readied her mind for the inescapable torment that was sure to come. For according to her dearest best friend, Natsuki had been far too cheeky lately, and was well past due a lesson in _complete humbling_.

A sane person might have taken the opportunity to push Shizuru's wheelie chair away – _for she is uncannily nimble on that thing_ – and run!

However the young Rocker's sense of self-preservation had been warped beyond repair long ago, apparently bordered on the insane, as all she found herself doing was staring straight back into those challenging crimsons with a twinkle all of her own.

Only now as she darted about her apartment – with music blaring – did she begin to question why she hadn't put up more of a fight; why had she so easily been lured to the woman's den?

It was fair she decided, that if she had been asked in a nicer manner, she may have declined…but with that look - conveying _just_ enough threat - she had found the offer completely irrefutable! And the way that Kyoto-ben had purred in the council room, in front of everyone!

~"_Ara_, so Natsuki desperately needs some _intensive_ therapy this weekend?" And then she had leant in closer, "you're lucky I always have an opening for you~."

The statement had been whispered yet still loud enough for all to hear, catapulting a spluttering Haruka out of the room, closely followed by a beat red Yukino who nearly crushed and snapped her clipboard in two! Anh had laughed despite herself, though it was understandable. How could anyone resist a giggle at the half-choking bluenette suffering on the verge of a meltdown? _(Answer – No one!)_

Natsuki huffed in amusement, _Glutton for punishment, indeed. _ She believed she was finally done packing, but felt an undeniable fear for her life if she were to leave the living room in the mess it was in. Jennifer was surely going to be in a foul mood when she collapsed through the front door, especially if she'd already discovered Natsuki's latest detention schedule which was due to last a whole week! The bluenette had not been pleased with the harsh sentencing…until her clever _girlfriend_ arranged to be in charge of the sessions that is.

Natsuki grumbled impatiently, running the vacuum cleaner across the carpeted floor. She stopped briefly and froze when the black machine sucked up something she was sure it shouldn't have. The loud gritty clanging inside lasted for a second or two before returning to normal, and Natsuki let out a breath. _Ah, the force is strong with you my hoover. _

But soon another aggravating noise managed to pierce through the loud apartment. She glanced about the room with a slightly confused scowl, until she spotted her rattlesnake-like phone performing a vibrating dance across the surface of the dinner table, she watched it drolly for a moment before killing power to Darth Vacuum and untangling her legs from the nearly inescapable cord. Natsuki smirked at the small screen as she felt her chest inflate with tingling warmth. _A message from Shizuru?_

'_I am home now, yet you are not…Ara, the punishments are mounting. ; ) x'_

The Rocker let out an amused scoff. However, she was secretly becoming a little anxious as to what these punishments entailed exactly. _Hmm, at the very least I need to lessen the penalty somehow, _she thought, before typing out her reply with great speed! -Gods forbid she make the Kyoto girl wait long for a simple text!

'_Patience woman! I bring gifts x'_

_

* * *

_

_2 years ago…_

_England_

The fourteen year old was utterly elated by the screams of terror around her. Her heartbeat quickened with excitement as her fingers gripped tighter on the steering wheel. She knew her targets, but could she reach them in time? Perhaps not all of them… So she used her predatory mind to single one out. She could go for the weakest, or even just the nearest…but there was little challenge in that. Suddenly she found her green eyes locked to those of sharp hazels, and the decision was taken from her. Almost circling before the strike, both vehicles suddenly swerved towards each other – colliding head on, shooting both drivers up from their seats before crashing down in a spine-jarring flop.

A horn sounded signalling the end, leaving two dodgems facing one another and both occupants nearly crying with laughter.

"Shit, I thought we'd broken 'em!" beamed the bluenette as she leapt out of her car, slightly amazed.

The hazel-eyed boy was still too busy laughing to properly respond, it had been a highly dramatic end to the round after all. He did however make the effort to adjust his red cap, which he preferred to sit slightly askew on his head, revealing just a few of his bleached blonde curls that stuck outwards in mass rebellion.

Natalie smiled as she watched him clearly struggle to exit his vehicle, his foot snagged on the seat belt nearly sending him flying off onto the worn and shiny floor.

"Need a hand there Harvey?"

"Haha! Fuck off…" he quickly refused, kicking his leg free and diving his hand into his pockets searching for his tobacco.

Both jauntily made their way off the floor – trading minor shoves and jabs of the elbowed kind – and towards the rest of the lads leaning up against the glowing neon-covered burger stand. The group contained eight notorious brothers; _(self proclaimed Sultans of Swing…)_ Harvey himself was already nineteen and the oldest, making a twelve-year-old Robert the youngest. The bluenette couldn't say they were all quite chums exactly…it was truly a case of being thrown together. Their parents were somewhat _Work_ affiliated. Connected under the pay roll and protection of Mr Durant – Natalie's Grandfather.

Natalie had been commanded to stay with the boisterous lads at all times when she wasn't being chaperoned by her Grandfather or guardian. It was a recent change to the usual routine of the heiress' daily life, and steadily they had grown closer due to the amount of time they had been forced to spend together.

However, only Natalie was aware of the true scheme behind it all, and it disturbed her somewhat. While it was touching her Grandfather wanted to ensure her safety, she didn't like the thought of him arranging and grooming her future guards! _Or_ _Rottweilers_ – as she liked to call them. They were a vicious lot when provoked, and he wanted to encase an unbreakable sense of loyalty in these boys. The old man wanted to ensure his granddaughter would always have men she could count on when she inevitably took over from her Father… and her Father's men were far from trustworthy…_as was the man himself._

The bluenette stole a small tuft of cotton candy from little Robert, sending him a cheeky wink when he scowled at her. "It's my birthday," she easily reasoned.

"It was yesterday!" Rob retorted, while Harvey chuckled rolling up his cigarette. "You don't get anymore privileges!"

Plopping the piece of pink cotton in her mouth she gave the boy a most horrified look. "Robby…you lie!" she declared before pouncing on his little curly-haired head.

Everything about 'the business' seemed to revolve around family devotion, and the thought that these guys were going to be apart of that was all it took to temporarily forget about her Grandfathers plans…and it was all for the greater good, wasn't it?

The young Rocker's tormenting of the boy was soon halted by the approach of old cousin Michael, whose voice was slurred with age, alcohol, and just sheer effort to form words.

"Ah! There she is! I been lookin' for ya, girly!"

"I am where you left me." Natalie answered in amusement, releasing little Robby from her grip.

The old bloke – while being known to all as 'cousin Michael' – was in fact turning sixty-eight in a weeks time, and had been a very good friend of Mr Durant since their younger days, and as such was an irreplaceable member of the powerful clan.

"Dun get smart wiv me missy!" He said handing her a surprisingly well-wrapped present. The package felt soft beneath the paper, thin almost, and Nat glanced back up questioningly to the drunkard. "I missed the celebrations…and wanted to give ya something before ya night ends."

The bluenette smiled shaking her head a little as she began unwrapping the gift in her hands. She didn't notice Harvey's pause and wary tense at Cousin Michael's words.

Harvey's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he watched the old man, dressed in his usual pin-stripped attire that always looked a size too small. The ever-calculating hazel-eyed protector could have choked on his long drag as Natalie's sudden outburst startled him from his thoughts. Harvey soon understood the reason, smirking just a tad, eyeing the frilly cooking apron in the navy-haired girl's hands.

"I can get ya the matching oven gloves too!" Michael stated excitedly, far too seriously for Natalie's liking. Her gang of boys were meanwhile sniggering away, putting in their own pennants worth of highly sexist ramblings involving feather dusters and bread baking…

"I appreciate the thought…" she grumbled, starting to grow miffed with the attention.

"Give it here," Harvey said suddenly, removing his hat and placing it on her head in exchange for the apron. His light blonde hair was wild without its taming cap, and he messed it up all the more as he put on the frilly white garment, tying it around his waist with his cigarette still hanging out the side of his mouth. "Whatcha think? Will I make someone a good wife one day?"

"Maybe, with the right shoes…" the bluenette laughed, sending him a thankful smile.

He returned a cheeky wink, "I do have the legs."

"Speaking of which," Michael interrupted, staring quite openly at a curvy woman approaching. "Look at that filth!" he practically howled, "I'd wear that round my face like a hockey mask!"

This time Harvey couldn't avoid choking on his smoke, and Nat on pure air as she recognized her stepmother powering towards them.

"Oh no, wait it's just Gen," Michael deflated, as she came within ear shot.

"Cousin Mike," the woman greeted rather steely. Genevieve may have been a short woman, but her presence oozed a very clear message of '_Do not fuck with me today._' Especially as she was in her dangerous heels, side slit black cocktail dress, and her maroon knee-length fur coat, which only meant one thing… _Gen, why are you armed?_

"Boys it's time to go…Nat, come with me," ordered her Stepmother.

Natalie moved to the woman obediently, feeling a sudden grave tension in the air as she nodded to her boys to disperse. They complied quickly, though Rob and Harvey showed more reluctance before they did so.

Michael gaped in pretend shock, "Already? But we only just arrived." His eyes seemed to twinkle in contrast to the displeasure in his voice as his hand slid behind his back. Genevieve carefully grabbed her daughter's wrist and pulled her slowly away. "The kids were having such a good time too."

A tensely long moment was spent watching over the boys as they left the park, Genevieve's head snapped back to the man as his eyes met hers simultaneously.

"What are _you playing at_ Mike!" the woman hissed, angrily shaking her short dreadlocks away from her jet eyes.

"Playing? My dear, this is not a game." Mike's slur had completely vanished. He was obviously feeling much more confident with his firm grip on the weapon tucked against his back.

The bluenette noticed his movements with some surprise, _What the hell is going on? …Cousin Michael…is betraying the family? But why! I don't understand. He's been Granddad's friend for years! …He's been there since I was born! Every year. Every birthday. And he brought me here to…to…_ Young green eyes watched his form that was hunched slightly in anticipation. A sneer marring his face in a confused mixture of joy and hatred, and she realized he was not the same man she had known. …_He brought me here to kill me. _

He spoke with a smile to her, "It's been a pleasure, _Miss Natalie Durant_."

Before disappointment could fully cloud in emerald eyes, her dearest Stepmother made her move. In a flash it was over – Natalie was being pulled away, held tightly against Genevieve's side as they walked away and out of the fairground.

During her daughter's moment of comprehension, Michael had flinched, his arm tensing just enough as though he were preparing to pull out his gun, after which perhaps he would have fallen to the floor to avoid the retaliating bullets…However, he had miscalculated. Unfortunately for him the dreadlocked woman did not need to spare the time and energy reaching for her silencer, as it simply sprung forth from the sleeve of her coat and into her waiting hand. She squeezed the trigger long before he could remove the barrel from his pants.

"Nat, I need you to focus here. I hurried to you. I came _alone_…" The woman stressed, her locks swishing about as she looked around constantly for enemies she couldn't see, "And I don't know if he did."

The bluenette was practically dragged down the street, it had all just happened so fast! "What's going on? Who…who would be with him? …I-I can't believe you shot cousin Mike in the head!" She could have laughed at the absurdness! _This is insane._

"Nat!" Gen grabbed her daughter's face in her hands, "I need you to be calm. So breath."

It was only then the emerald-eyed girl noticed the fast thumping of her heart, and the slightly blurred vision of what must have been watery eyes, so she made an effort to steel her nerves. After a few deep breaths she locked her gaze with her guardian's.

"Tell me what's going on."

"…Not yet."

"MUM!" She snapped startling the woman still holding her. "I need to know."

Gen sighed, "Soon M'dear…for now though, we need to commandeer a vehicle and dispose of this here gun. Any ideas?"

…

* * *

_Presently!_

"Natsuki!" Shizuru beamed, opening the door a little wider for her dear girl, and eyeing the sheer mass of things the bluenette had brought with her. "…Are you moving in?"

Natsuki paused with her struggle to pull everything through the threshold to give a blank stare. "Why yes. Yes I am."

"Really?"

"No."

"Ara! …Like knives through my heart!" Shizuru sighed dramatically.

"I'm sure." Natsuki smirked. _I'm ready for your games woman!_

Shizuru's pleased grin suddenly turned to one of excitement as her sparkling cherry-red eyes took note of the large black object Natsuki had been having most difficulty with.

"You brought your amplifier."

"Ah, yeah…hope that's okay?" Natsuki placed it down and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. She'd really meant to ask beforehand. And it was a monstrous thing too, big enough to sit on and send vibrations through the walls and glass on its lowest setting! She wasn't entirely sure how her best friend would react to that, but the Rocker had desperately wanted to test out the guitar for real!

"Of course! I can't wait to see what Natsuki can do with her hands…" Shizuru's cherries flicked up and down the biker as she stepped back against her door, closing it, and keeping suddenly nervous emeralds firmly held in her gaze. "Especially if I can help improve any fingering technique…"

Natsuki barely managed to hold in a gasp, as her cheeks flamed beyond control! She bit down hard on her bottom lip instead, and watched the pleasure gleam in Shizuru's eyes. _…So this is what you meant by punishment._

"How long…have you been waiting to say that?". Emerald's narrowed.

_All day!_ "Ara, I'm just trying to seduce you," Shizuru smirked, loving how Natsuki's blush reddened all the more and began descending down her smooth neck. "But I think I over did it."

_Damn woman! _"…Are you done?" Natsuki nearly growled, intensely disliking not having a comeback.

Shizuru stalked forwards and taped her lightly on the nose, "Oh Natsuki, not even close." The Kyoto-girl purred before walking past her, and into the bedroom.

The biker girl froze, her pulse racing suddenly. _Ah! Fight her damn it! _She very nearly resorted to slapping herself as she slowly made to follow her honey-haired friend.

"I need Natsuki's help with something," Shizuru called out to her.

The biker girl froze again, though she had managed to get close enough to the doorway to hang on the frame and peer into the room. "Help with what exactly?" she swallowed.

She found Shizuru standing in front of a television that had been placed rather precariously upon a work desk, and a multitude of cables hanging in her hands.

"Well, I moved the telly in here so we can watch movies more comfortably, on the bed." She motioned with the mess of leads looping over her arms. "Only I can't quite remember which cable goes where…"

Shizuru looked a mite embarrassed, but Natsuki had found the entire explanation strangely adorable, and had unconsciously allowed one of those rare lovable smiles to form on her face. She was still hanging off the door frame, eyes shining delightfully and head tilted ever so slightly as though she were thinking, _'really woman, are you serious?' _– Which was probably true…

All in all, Shizuru could swear the girl before her looked rather…taken?_ by me? _And with great effort managed to break her gaze away from her love, and suddenly felt like a coward for doing so. This was so frustrating! Why was it Natsuki could take away her control – her bravery! She'd had countless imaginings declaring her feelings for the girl, and in each one she had always forgotten to take into account one most important thing: _…Natsuki's effect._

_Aw, she's so cute when…. when, what? When is she ever cute? Why do I find her cute? And I have this sudden sensation of wanting to hug her…or possibly wrestle? What the hell, Nat. you're going slightly mad methinks…and snap out of it!_

"-Oh…OH!" Natsuki rushed into the bedroom, _Stop thinking weird things! _She took the many leads from her friend's hands and knelt down before the T.V. to organize the tangled mess.

Shizuru blinked as the cables where swiped out of her hands, and smiled down at the bluenette. Something about a kneeling Natsuki made her feel much more confident, and strangely smug. She allowed her hand to stroke through Natsuki's soft blue-jet hair, and then petted her crown in understanding as the girl let out an irritated groan.

"Ehhh!"

"My sentiments exactly," Shizuru answered, observing her girl's battle against the wired jumble. After another minute quietly watching Natsuki's steady breakthroughs and occasional new knots, Shizuru patted the girl's shoulder, "Well," and lent down, "while you're busy, I'll go for my shower." And quite naturally kissed the top of Natsuki's head.

"W-What?" The Rocker turned, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. "You're leaving me here to sort your mess while you have a nice shower?" Natsuki returned to her work, mumbling, "Oh, I see how it is…"

Shizuru smiled in amusement as she glided away, spinning around just as she reached the bedroom door. "Indeed you will see. After all, doesn't Natsuki want me to slip into something more comfortable?" she teased.

"Yeah, a coma." The bluenette snort-giggled. However promptly found her self being hit over the head with something book-shaped. "Abuse!" was declared.

"Gomen, it was the closest thing to me!" Shizuru managed to splutter out in a laugh, before running down the hall and safely into the bathroom.

She felt the not so subtle thump of Natsuki slammed against the door behind her, and stifled her giggles behind a hand. She would have been worried for the bluenette's well being had she not heard laughter in the girl's voice, and something else…husky yet with a bite to it that sent a thrill of anticipation through Shizuru's body.

"Enjoy your shower my dear, _dear_, friend," spoke the Brit, "I'll be waiting here for you."

The tables had been turned it seemed.

* * *

Future glimpse

_Enter Natalie Durant_

Her high-heeled footsteps were muffled as they fell on the spiralling retro-carpeted floor, and a long leather coat made a gentle flapping sound against her knees as she walked. The coat was buttoned, revealing only a slight impression of the creamy-white blouse she wore and a glimmer of her long striding denim clad legs. She held a personal rule: to always be dressed well enough to enter the classiest restaurant if needed, yet also casual enough to blend in with the more laid-back members of society. The key was to not be noticed, which was becoming more of a challenge for the emerald-eyed beauty. Her exotic features set her apart from the general populace of Essex, though she couldn't be more thankful how quickly the county was growing with multi-culture.

Setting aside her worries of recognition, she shifted her bulky rucksack more comfortably on her shoulder and sent a nod of greeting to the doormen and bar staff. They certainly knew her well enough.

She manoeuvred around the tables with ease, picking up an empty glass in passing and placing it on the end of the marble top bar. Her confident strut seemed to convey a sense of ownership of the very ground she walked. Which was just as well…because she did.

A fine pale hand reached out, pushing open a door with a very clear 'staff only' sign stuck to it. She climbed the stairs, upwards to the main office where she was _perfectly on time _for a meeting with one of the duty managers.

Natalie did her best to be a reliable boss, but it was hard to not feel a little stretched sometimes. Miss Durant owned a chain of bars spreading across Essex, three she had personally set up herself, and the rest she had inherited. The older, experienced establishments really paid for themselves and rarely needed much of her attention. After becoming partners with her Grandfather, she was not much more than an invisible shareholder for most of the properties, which suited her well. The young businesswoman certainly didn't need a score of more people linking her face to the name, and by association – the family.

However it really couldn't be helped that these newer, younger public houses needed a greater deal of her supervision. Which is why she had been begged to travel miles for an emergency meeting.

Never forgetting her manors, Natalie knocked once before entering the little office room. The usual mess welcomed her, files clumped together and attached to clipboards that hung from nails all over the far wall. Cardboard boxes of newly delivered drink menus shoved beneath the long desk, which resembled more of a kitchen work surface. A computer was whirring to life as the motion censor blinked at her from the corner of the room.

The duty manager finally noticed her presence, and turned slightly on his chair to face her.

"Ah, great you're here," he stated rather obviously.

Miss Durant wasn't the kind for idle chitchat with her managers, so cut sharply to it.

"What is it then? You said we couldn't speak on the phone."

The shaven-head man took a deep breath, giving his boss a strangely apologetic expression. "Right, yeah. Well I thought it might be best if you handle this in person."

That piqued the bluenette's interest, and she put down her bag, signalling she was willing to listen.

"What needs handling?"

"He…he's been stealing from you. Again."

Emerald eyes flickered for a second, and she pursed her lips in thought. "…Robert?"

The manager gulped as silently as he could, he knew she wasn't really looking for conformation, but felt it best to offer it anyway.

"We've got him on camera…and…" He spun quickly on his chair, reaching for the remote, " – and I've got the recording here for you." He watched her from his chair, wishing he could get a clue as to what his boss was thinking, or feeling. She must be angry, he thought. But all he gained for his staring efforts was a beautifully statuesque woman. The only things that betrayed any kind of turmoil were her knotted brows, and piercingly electric eyes.

"I'll sort it," came the bluenette's husky voice before she left the room and descended down the stairs to find her dear little brother.

"This is the third strike Robby. I swear I will shoot off your knee caps when I find you."


	7. Chapter 7

******A.N ~** _Here's a short chapter that I hope m'dears will enjoy ^_^_

**She will Rock you**

_This is truly going to become a battle of wills_, thought Shizuru as she rinsed the last of the bubbles from her body. She held a fluttering feeling of dread mixed with an excitable primeval urge to prove her might – which turned out to be _quite the adrenaline cocktail_ – and pushing aside her rather amusing and sudden fear of the girl, she honestly felt a raw need to go cavewoman upon her.

_I'm quite certain I could subdue her…though, perhaps not easily. _Shizuru's eyes drifted to the handle of the bathroom door. She had left the shower curtain partially open so she could keep alert as to whether Natsuki would go so far as to pick the lock. Such a thing would leave Shizuru terribly vulnerable…and such a thought left her terribly aroused too!

With a quick shuddering breath Shizuru dunked her head once more under the shower. She didn't want to be so distracted by fantasies when the real thing lay in wait, just outside the door.

A moment later, the shower was off and the towel was on. Shizuru tried to keep at a slow pace so she could form a plan of attack, but her body didn't seem to be cooperating. The brunette attempted to think logically as she continued to dry, and keep watch on the door.

_This is different, and I'm not sure why… it feels like something's been building within me. Is it love? -A need to be close? …Yes. Closeness. But it's not the same as usual. _

_Am I to tell her? _

The thought made her pause completely. And she felt the beating ache like it wanted to choke her.

She placed her hand high up on her chest, slowly massaging to sooth. _No, not that…-the timing is… -just, no. Not now. _ She returned to drying her hair gently, quite confident in her decision.

_Besides, _she reasoned, _there is something darker about this feeling. What is it I want then? Not for our future or our friendship, but for right now? What is it? _Shizuru looked into the steamy mirror and wiped it clean with her hand. She needed to stare back at the person she was trying to figure out.

Her eyes appeared maroon in this particular lighting, though that could have been more to do with her mood than anything else. They were storm-like in their intensity and revealed her confusion clearly.

_What is it that's been building in me all day? _Shizuru thought back, through all of the day's events. To the maths room, to the music played, to the following fans and Tate's drooling! To the feeling of being called 'girlfriend.'

And then, when she glimpsed the cherry red flecks spark in her eyes Shizuru realised with the purest clarity; _I must fight her._

And she grinned.

Sure, it might not have been the most obvious of urges, but it was a powerful one – one that was being shared by a prowling bluenette, lurking about the living room.

Natsuki had given up clawing at the bathroom door, and so had been restlessly moving about her belongings, shoving her giant amplifier into the middle of the room, then over by the coffee table, then finally decided it would be best placed in the far corner for now. After all she'd rather not trip over the massive thing while in pursuit of Shizuru.

She finally stopped to perch herself atop the kitchen counter, drumming her fingers over the surface and locking her ankles together to try and control the tremble of her knees.

"Why is she taking so long?" Natsuki muttered to the silvery guitar, which sat proudly gleaming on its stand opposite her. She'd contemplated plugging the beauty in to begin a hearty jam, however there was business between Shizuru and herself that couldn't be left unfinished. And preferably not put off for selfish reasons or a circumstantial piss-about… such as a convenient tease placed to distract her from the true topic of concern.

_I'm no fool Shizuru, something was really wrong with you today…and you will tell me what. _

A heavy sigh. Then the tentative click of the bathroom door. Natsuki listened carefully, and could almost see in her mind the gentle release of the handle, and then the more abrupt swoosh of the door as it was finally pushed open. She smiled a little, her fingers curled over the ledge eagerly preparing to jet her body forward at just the right time. Natsuki looked up expectantly when she heard the unmistakable sound of scurrying feet approaching, but otherwise barely moved. A temporary shock had taken place when she registered a wet sponge flying in a perfect arc towards her face. Little droplets spraying through the air behind it like a comets tail.

The bluenette barely got out a _"Fuck damn!"_ before she instinctually tried rolling backwards and off the countertop. She managed to land somewhat gracefully with a grunt – wet face and all – and grabbing the fallen sponge, she ran towards Shizuru's laughing form for a little bit of revenge!

…That was the plan anyway.

Shizuru was certainly a nippy little devil, and oddly far more prepared for this game. She had positioned herself on the other side of the coffee table, and together both girls circled it. Natsuki feigned going left, then darted right to try and nab Shizuru by the arm. It failed, and after running around the damn obstruction a few times Natsuki stood panting.

_I wish I'd thought to move the bloody table too! Balderdash! _

The bluenette decided a new tactic was in order, she bent forward resting her hands on her knees and breathed heavier, adding a cough or two.

_Yes…yes, look at poor little me, your poor Natsuki unable to keep up…so weak and feeble…_

Shizuru wasn't having any of it. The fact that she'd witnessed Natsuki stampeding over the school grounds many a time had very little to do with giving away the terrible deceit; but that Natsuki had actually forgotten to hide her smirk. Shizuru bit her lip to settle a snigger and goaded.

"Ara, after all those promised threats…" Cherry eyes dared, "This is all you offer?"

Natsuki huffed through her nose, inclining her head to the side and raised a brow. '_Excuse me?'_

Honey blonde hair flicked back, a double dare. '_Well?'_

Emerald eyes narrowed with a flinch and she threw the sponge past Shizuru's head. The distraction seemed to have worked because Shizuru actually looked surprised when a half growling wolf pounced over the table at her.

With a tackle and a yelp, both girls fell to the floor, Natsuki used all her strength just to pin the woman, then realised with some disappointment she couldn't keep it up for long.

Shizuru's heart hammered against her ribs, her secret love was lying flat against her, her body writhing on top and attempting desperately to dominate her fully. Even before this, with the build up of the play-fight the atmosphere had become so electric, the air in their little world was buzzing and thick, it was hard to breathe.

"I'm not sure how…" Natsuki said through gritted teeth as the two fought for supremacy, "…but you _will_ pay!"

"And how will I pay, if you lose?" Shizuru held back a laugh. She was honestly shaking so badly she prayed the Rocker wouldn't notice.

Yet then, she saw the most defiant look in Natsuki's emerald eyes – one that would normally melt her…but it crept under her skin in an unpleasant way. Making her muscles tense and her eyes narrow coldly. She caught Natsuki's wrists and rolled them over with frightening strength, _Mine! _her head screamed, but her body did nothing, and her eyes just locked into a staring match.

The bluenette tested her strength against Shizuru's restraining hands, but found them unyielding. The pressure over her wrists started to ache, and frustration nearly got the dark wolf baring it's teeth… but before she could so much as snarl, green eyes connected with deep crimson, and she suddenly found herself all too happy to lay prone upon her back.

Shizuru looked… scary.

They had only been close friends for a month, and the bluenette had never seen this side of Shizuru. The displeased side, the resulting effect of what happens if pushed too far… But, Natsuki couldn't remember ever pushing _that_ hard? _Should I say sorry?_

Natsuki was unprotected and felt herself shrink beneath that stare. She hated feeling so small, and especially for reasons she didn't understand. _Weren't we just playing? So then, what? It just got a bit out of hand… s-she started it anyway! _

A frown was steadily forming on Natsuki's face, and Shizuru watched it grow with fascination.

Better to just stare at the girl you want than to superciliously think you have claim. Shizuru had actually been quite pleased that her jealous serpent's control had been so short lived. Outwardly at least…

_Ah, Natsuki, Natsuki… you have no idea how difficult you're making this…_

Shizuru was straddling over Natsuki's hips, consciously keeping any touch between them as minimal as possible. She despised the empty space, but she needed it. It was a shield, a barrier of air that was growing too cool, too still to pass through. She imagined little wind tunnels streaming around her arms, keeping them locked and strong, while her desires did their best to cripple her resolve.

_Look at those lips. That beautifully long hair – some of it is in her face, a few strands caught in the edge of those lips. I could move it for her, but…she doesn't look done fighting me, and I need her to stay in place. Maybe then, I could just dip my head, nudge the little blue hair away with my nose…or my lips._

_She would forgive that, wouldn't she? If it were something innocent I could explain away… just do it. It's so simple, beg forgiveness if you have to, but do it! _

Elbows trembled out of their locked position, and Shizuru found her upper body descend a few centimetres towards the warm body beneath.

_Do it! Just dip your head down, catch those lips and kiss her! She's right there and not going anywhere, you have her. Look at that body you love so much, you've got her, look!_

And Shizuru did look. What she received was a bolt of ice that rushed down her spine, snagged in her chest and shimmered out over her skin. Shizuru suddenly understood why the air seemed cooler, not alive and abuzz, but thin, full of dangerous shards that could pierce.

It was much harder to breathe.

There was no cute little frown of confusion, or even a glare that you might expect. It was something hostile… and restrained. Natsuki lay there immobile, her hands no longer in balled up fists, but open, almost relaxed. Yet not. Her face was stoic, except for a tiny gleam of green that seemed to ask, _'are you quite finished?'_

Shizuru became all too aware of herself then, her mouth opened to say…_words_ preferably, but intelligent thought had left her. She did however have enough brain function remaining to loosen her grip and lift her body up a few degrees, though something instinctual was telling her not to let go completely. Natsuki's eyes were feral, yet the rest of her appeared collected.

Tomao's battered face flashed somewhere in the back of Shizuru's mind.

Kuga Natsuki did not like to be pinned. And when she realised her friend wasn't in the process of getting the hell off, she opened her mouth slowly, showing gritted teeth and spoke in a way that could not be misunderstood.

"_Shizuru_… get the. Fuck. _Off._"

The honey-haired blonde followed the command swiftly, though not without resent. Shizuru stood, leaving the girl on the floor. She dismissed the brief thought of helping Natsuki up, and adjusted her shirt instead. _I feel like a scolded child, _she thought in frustration.

"I suppose Natsuki cannot handle being beaten." The Kyoto girl purred in false pleasure.

Meanwhile Natsuki had dragged herself up, unknowingly copying Shizuru and finding the zip of her hoodie very interesting. "No, you're just a jerk." The Brit replied quietly, rubbing her wrists that had to bear the full upper weight of a spaced out Shizuru.

"…Kannin na."

The young biker regarded Shizuru, whose eyes had honed in on her little pink wrists.

Shizuru repeated, "I'm sorry Natsuki, I didn't realise" and she moved closer, with cautious hands that held and stroked soothingly over the small redness on each arm.

Natsuki said the first thing that had been plaguing her mind, "What is with you? You're acting so strange."

"I am?"

"You have been… all day."

"Then I'm sorry for that too…ara…I shouldn't have been so careless."

Natsuki placed her free hand upon Shizuru's caressing one, wanting somehow to stop this nonsense. "That's not what I mean, don't apologise-"

Shizuru spoke in hushed alarm, "But I've hurt you!"

"Jeez, obsessed much? I'm fine! You're forgiven!" Natsuki almost laughed, because she really _was_ fine now, or at least getting there. After-care went a long way and she could tell Shizuru was sincere. "It's just…one moment we're laughing, fighting…" _Flirting, _"…did something happen?"

Shizuru was now playing with Natsuki's hand, and standing closely together did a lot to ease her nerves. Trailing her thumb over the smoother hardened tips of Natsuki's fingers, Shizuru thought how to best answer the question.

"Jealousy happened." _I suppose honestly then._

"Oh." _Oh? How about what the shit? _

Amused red eyes peeked up at Natsuki.

"You weren't expecting that I take it?"

"I…well, err no." Natsuki spluttered, "No, that I…didn't." She was floundering and obviously it was incredibly comical to witness.

Shizuru chuckled, actually feeling better for admitting what had been tormenting her. With a small gesture she invited the girl she loved to sit with her on the coffee table, Natsuki was surely starting to feel as exhausted as she had been with the whirlwinds of feelings colliding around them.

The bluenette did look bewildered, though much calmer and simply more open than she had been before. This reassured Shizuru exceedingly.

"So, what…did it then?" Natsuki asked with charming uncertainty.

"I have to admit, it did not take much." Shizuru sighed, "I am a jealous person Natsuki, and I hope that this in no way makes you feel uneasy…" she said very quickly, "But I don't truly like people very often. And when I do happen to stumble upon such a person, swinging from balconies and the like, I tend to become rather... protective."

Natsuki absentmindedly began scratching her cheek as she absorbed all that Shizuru had to say… _Balcony swinging?_

"Wait, you mean me?" Big green eyes stared back in full surprise. "But you've got nothing to…feel that way about!" Her heart started to pound and skip erratically, though she didn't understand why.

"Do I not?" Shizuru knew the fear and excitement would make any confession difficult, but she hadn't quite been prepared for the physical exertion of it all. She tried not to gasp too often in her struggle to breathe.

"The attention of Kuga Natsuki is a gift many desire. You are talented, exotic and stunning."

Dark blue eyebrows frowned at the compliments, bafflement winning over embarrassment as she listened on, utterly speechless.

"And that is simply the outer scope of your being, I have come to know the fiercely combative, witty, stubborn, expressive, deeply caring girl few truly know of, and I am so lucky."

Natsuki could barely comprehend the words spilling from Shizuru's mouth, at first she had thought her friend was just being kind, but she spoke with such passionate authority it felt wrong to shrug it all away as mere friendly admiration. And the squeeze of Shizuru's hand on hers… _How can I mean that much to her? …How can she say such things when she can't know me? _ _She Can't. _Natsuki only allowed the darker thought to echo briefly in her mind, and finally managed to protest, though rather weakly.

"I'm not all that…"

Shizuru knelt suddenly in front of her, hypnotising crimsons begging for understanding.

"Please Natsuki…"

The bluenette's shoulders slacked a little, desperately wanting to help somehow but unable to stop the uncertain ache in her chest.

Shizuru still held her hand softly, and brushed the other over Natsuki's knee as their eyes stayed locked, both wishing to comfort the other yet neither daring to make a move.

"Natsuki…Your soul is the most beautiful to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**She Will Rock You**

_Glimpse _

The charm of podgy cheeks, brandy coloured curls, and even the way her little hand gripped so tightly around the crayon as she diligently crossed over the doggy's black outline was hard to deny. The little girl herself was rather pleased with such a fun activity, and although prone to a tantrum or two she found the comfortable lap of the stranger highly agreeable. In fact this strange new lady was quite considerate in the toddlers task, for she actually held down the paper so it didn't jostle as much across the glass table they sat at, which was quite a treat in itself!

Careful hands kept the little one secure, attentively changing position to suit the child's whimsical need, be it altering the angle of the picture for easier crayon attack, or supporting her side should her large head decide for a sudden swing in that direction.

The mind of the mysterious lady was elsewhere however, for she was busy contemplating the varied consequences of murdering the child's father.

"Did you hear me? Do you need me to stay?"

She gave the question minute thought, her eyes fixing upon the tiny hands reaching out for a new colour.

"Yes I heard you. And no, after you let him in, you can wait outside."

A quick and low chuckle, there was hardly any humour in it, and the young man took to scratching his unshaven chin for distraction.

"…After I let him into his own house…" Hazel eyes glazed over as he watched the pair at the table. "…Are we really doing this Nat? In his own home, in front of his own family?"

Natalie finally pulled the yellow crayon packet closer to the girl, just in time to stop a grizzle. Sharp green eyes turned on the fair-haired man.

"_Our_ _family_ are crying out for retribution Harvey. What else is it you expect me to do?"

"-To not _repeat history_?" Harvey hissed through his teeth, his attempt to not startle the tiny girl had failed, her bright blues watched him warily. She wasn't as keen on the tall blonde stranger.

Natalie rubbed over the toddler's back gently, and spoke soothingly, almost sweetly towards Harvey's form, but she faced the child in her arms.

"Do you think it was hard for my Father to make these decisions? Or for my Mother? …I don't think it was Harve… I think they just knew what they wanted and took it. Regardless." Natalie tore her gaze away from that of her niece, and spoke with serious weight, "Robert is the same."

Harvey let out a long sigh, reaching inside his jacket pocket and pulling out a tobacco tin, which held within five cigarettes he'd pre-rolled earlier for emergencies. As odd as the situation may have seemed, he didn't truly deem it a reason for panic. Natalie had already thwarted his plan to save his brother's life, though not because of his certain death, but rather Harvey ultimately found little need to act. His sister's raging blood thirst had passed and left her quietly thoughtful, distant and calculating, but considerate nonetheless.

_As much as Princess hates to admit it, she has a conscience. _He lit up and took a much-needed drag, _I wonder who she got that from?_

He became more alert when the humming of a cars engine announced a new arrival, and with a nod towards the boss he made his exit through the archway, and stood ready to welcome his little brother home.

Miss Durant was cold, beautiful and cunning, and she handled Genevieve's silencer like it was her very own.

_Presently_

_The wall was pleasantly chilled upon Natsuki's cheek, the room around her still dark, so her tired eyes examined the little chips and cracks in the plaster as she wriggled her too hot body closer. _

_A dust cloud tickled her nose when she breathed out heavily, and something shinny bounced off the wall near her face. It jumped and stuck there, so she poked it gingerly with a finger, expecting to find it glued somehow. But she was able to flick it away easily before more crystals bounced closer to her face, she blinked wanting to shield herself, afraid they would cut her. _

_They weren't real crystals of course, she recognised them from her Gran's chandelier; little hexagon shards that were very pretty to look at but everyone knew were glass._

_The world tilted, all too suddenly Natsuki felt gravity hit her stomach and she had the dull comprehension that she had fallen from a high place. It was not a wall she was against, but the floor. Her eyes pierced into the darkness, willing away the gloom to see someone else nearby; they seemed just as pinned to the concrete as she was._

_She surprised herself by calling out for her uncle, only then was she able to make out his form. He shook on his knees, hunched over spitting out teeth and glass. _

"_Charlie..?" She crawled to him, black fog trespassing across her vision making his image blur, but it had to be him, she knew that grey suit and moan of agony. She could never forget. _

_What she wasn't prepared for was the twist of his neck - a shock of green hair and sharp metallic eyes turning on her!_

The bluenette jolted violently, nearly careering right off the bed and terrifying a somewhat peacefully sleeping blonde next to her. Shizuru's first instinct was to catch hold of Natsuki before she really did end up on the floor. She held her by the arm and waist firmly, as her mind was not awake enough to trust Natsuki wouldn't fall should she let go.

"Are you alright?" Shizuru asked in concern, scanning around the room quickly.

"Y-Yeah! I…I just fell…" Natsuki wiped the sweat from her forehead and glanced at sleepy dark eyes full of worry, "…t-tripped in my sleep." - A pathetic fib, though believed with relief.

Shizuru let out a small sigh of understanding while Natsuki eased away her grip, settling the Kyoto-girl back down to the bed.

Natsuki was grateful for the care, in her own bemused way, but she felt sticky and irritable. She wasn't the kind to be bothered by dreams, however anyone would feel uptight after having Tomoe's scowling troll of a face invading their head. Natsuki decided this one could definitely be classified as a nightmare.

She let out a huff through her nose and watched as Shizuru snuggled herself deep into the pillows surrounding her. Her hand came to rest by Natsuki's leg, and fingers unconsciously gripped the cotton of her pyjamas. _Damn she looked cute._

The bluenette mumbled her quiet excuses and slid away to the bathroom, pulling the light on by the dangling string and closing the door as gently as she could. Unfortunately there wasn't a window she could draggle her body out of to cool, but she heard the little fan up in the corner faintly buzz to life and circulate the air.

She stripped off the t-shirt that clung to her back horribly and draped it over the towel rack.

It was a small job full of maximum effort to wash off her own grime, but she managed it with an ever-present frown and a growing headache. Nightmare aside she did not feel well rested in the slightest.

The girls hadn't been asleep long, and in between movie watching and candy eating, had been talking at length way into the night.

What it was that had been revealed in their discussion was still something of wonder to the bluenette. The outcome of Natsuki's careful probing left her feeling rather uncertain, as whenever she came close to a definite answer, Shizuru withheld just enough information to make it all a bit shady. Natsuki's chest would grow tight and she would lose the nerve to ask further.

And yet, she could be sure of one thing; a familiar sensation that coiled itself around her core, a kind of ache of obligation she had felt before, though it pained her a little less. It was certainly the same complicated emotion.

Her friend had professed admiration, which could either grow or tear down her happily aloof, sometimes cheeky pedestal. And Natsuki had become rather fond of it up there; so far away from anywhere she used to be.

_It's all befuddling… _She would find herself thinking in a typically posh English voice that always supplemented itself in her most exhausting moments.

With a few groggy movements Natsuki wrapped a towel around her bare torso and abandoned the bathroom. Her eyes took their sweet time adjusting to the dark space before her, so holding out an arm to the wall she slowly made her way back to the bedroom.

Logically, the black outline of something sitting on the bed shouldn't have suddenly petrified her, but it did.

"FUCK-SHIT!"

"Pardon?" was Shizuru's startled reply.

Oh, how the bluenette was glad her friend couldn't see her that well. In her fright she had thrown her fluffy protection against half-nakedness, and then rolled backwards into the hallway, before springing to her feet with her arms up protectively!

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked removing the towel from her head. "Trying to smother me at a distance?"

The Bluenette stood stunned, for just an instant she had expected sharp objects skimming past her eyes, but there was nothing.

…_No danger, nobody emerging from the dark… it's only Shizuru, _she reassured herself, dropping her guard with an awkward gesture and stepping into the room.

"Sorry! I ah, didn't think it would hit you so…squarely." Natsuki let out a brief little laugh and ducked down to her rucksack.

"Oh _I see_…" Shizuru couldn't quite see the other girl, her navy hair blending her into the darkness of the night, so Shizuru could only follow the dim glow of her white arms digging about.

The Brit made no further explanation and simply pulled on an oversized T-shirt before plopping onto the bed. She squirmed herself beneath the duvet, waiting for Shizuru to get comfortable beside her.

"Sorry for waking you." Natsuki apologised, rubbing at her forehead and willing away the tension in her head like it didn't exist.

Shizuru just smiled in response as she softly laid her head back upon the pillow. She watched the bluenette for a short while; she looked to be in pain. And then hesitantly reaching over and biting her lower lip, she touched Natsuki's face.

"You have a cute nose." Shizuru whispered.

"…_No_…" Natsuki answered just as quietly, with a whine.

Shizuru meanwhile stroked delicately up the bridge of Natsuki's nose, and down again to the adorable button tip. "Oh, yes you do," Shizuru smiled contently, less nervous now of overstepping and possibly upsetting Natsuki with her rather intimate act. "…And you know, it flares so endearingly when you're angry."

"Not true" The girl murmured.

"So very true."

"…But,_ no_"

The whispered conversation continued until Shizuru seemed to have soothed away the headache and Natsuki could no longer argue her non-cuteness.

_The morn_

Sunshine beamed through the needle width parting of the cream curtains, coincidently at the perfect angle to stab at sleeping eyes. It had been a warm night, and appeared to be the makings of a hot day to come.

Shizuru had woken lonelier than she had expected to. She would have preferred to doze away the early morning with the girl beside her, close enough to feel that little shield of warmth radiating around them. She frowned upon the realisation that Natsuki was not there.

Mercifully the disappointment didn't last long.

_(Dream Lover ~ by Bobby Darin)_

The bluenette swayed in the kitchen, absentmindedly watching a stewing teabag slowly bleed out its flavour into the milky water within her cup. Physically, the bluenette was knackered, not unbearably so, but her dreams had been filled with people and places she had consciously forbidden herself from thinking of. And mentally, Natsuki subsisted…overshadowed by a dream.

She watched her spoon play with the little used sack of tea bits and leaves, a part of her knowing to brood and regret would do no good. But that was why she had started playing music, it soothed her entirely, and she knew enough of the words to slowly bring her out from her stupor.

Natsuki had hardly noticed when Dream Lover had started playing, she was already humming along before she recognised the beat and smiled.

_~'cause I want ~ _

_~A girl ~ _

_~To call ~ _

_~My own ~ _

Natsuki threw the wrung teabag in the bin and sang,

"_~I want a dream lover, so I don't have to dream alone~"_

The subtle brush of slippers on carpet betrayed her friend's presence. So Natsuki was not startled by the little tap of footfalls on the lino tiles, nor by a pair of arms loosely encircling her waist from behind. _Shizuru likes to do that._

"You're up."

"Mm, good morning," Shizuru yawned endearingly onto Natsuki's shoulder, making it warm. "Have you been up long? You should have woken me to make you some…decent tea." She said wrinkling her nose at Natsuki's steaming beverage.

"This is builders brew!" Natsuki turned holding the mug of tea, making Shizuru release her hold and give space between them. "But it's fine, you must have needed the extra hour. I just have a horrible time sleeping in the summer… or winter…" She sipped at her drink nodding a little, "…or any other night with varying temperature."

Shizuru chuckled, gliding to open the high cupboard. The song playing faded away and Shizuru wondered briefly at the words of it, _perhaps it has special meaning to her?_

"What would you like for breakfast?" The honey-blonde asked, closing the cupboard door again and crouching to gaze into the refrigerator.

"Hm? Oh, I don't mind."

"Well would you like something savoury or sweet, hot or cold?" Shizuru pushed, looking up at Natsuki.

"I'm really not fussed."

"Ara, how unhelpful." Shizuru half-heartedly slammed the fridge door as she stood. A sexy smirk caught between frustration and amusement. She moved closer to Natsuki, like the unintentional panther she could be, head lowered and red eyes intense upon her prey.

Hearing a nervous choke slip out of Natsuki staggered her though. The blonde was unprepared! She hadn't meant to act so brazen, so unthinkingly! Shizuru's breathing stopped as she considered whether she might have just ruined things, dooming their entire day to awkwardness.

Natsuki remained close, hands encircling her cup of tea to her lips. Her cheeks burning rosy as she carefully flicked her green eyes up to meet Shizuru's.

"I…am not breakfast."

_Oh thank god! _Shizuru laughed. "What a shame." She spun away and began preparing her own hot drink.

Natsuki meanwhile continued to lean back against the counter, quietly watching Shizuru and pretending to listen to whatever music was playing now. The suspenseful feeling of the previous night returned to her fully and she allowed her eyes to traverse over Shizuru's form, judging behind the safety of a mental barricade where she could think objectively about her friend.

Shizuru was filling the kettle, using one hand to hold back the sleeve of her silk dressing gown. It drew the emerald gaze to Shizuru's fingers, which were long, strong looking and already a little tanned like the rest of her arms no doubt. That led her over Shizuru's shoulder blades, a flicker down her back and up again to a glimpse of slightly paler neck. Shizuru's golden honey hair was mainly hanging over the other shoulder, and partially tucked under the collar of the gown. Natsuki resisted the urge to pull it free.

Objectively, her neck did appear inviting. And her experience of Shizuru's body thus far told her that perhaps she wouldn't mind it if her friend wanted to…feel _more occasionally_.

Natsuki tried to quash her jitters and gulped down what was left in her cup. _Why am I thinking like this? How perverted. _But of course the bluenette knew exactly why she felt the sudden desire to evaluate her friend; Shizuru had blurred the line irrevocably.

"_Your soul is the most beautiful to me."_

An echo that still had her heart double skip. Yet what did it mean? What promises hid within it other than the sheer obvious; _Strife, _Natsuki thought bemusedly, for surely it would take great effort to fight through her walls and see anything of a silver of beauty. _It's also something yearning; yet committed, not quite like worship of course, but… …Loving._

Natsuki trembled, _Love? _Her green eyes tore away into the half blinding light coming through the kitchen window. Perhaps her best friend had spoken too soon, it had to be a collision of misunderstanding. After all, denial is safer than believing her wonderful, intelligent friend Shizuru, could claim true affection over a 'soul' _she could not know_.

_Love. _Natsuki breathed steadier, leaving her companion at the island counter and walking over to the lounge side of the room. She plopped down on the settee and let the morning sun warm her face.

…_I don't know what to do with Love._

Shizuru was saying something to her, and the Brit decided being an introvert was no fun at all.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear over the kettle, did you say something?" Natsuki achieved to ask in a carefree tone.

"Ara, I was just wondering how Natsuki has managed to go all morning without playing on her electric guitar?"

The bluenette gave her a tiny smile, "I didn't want to wake you, and it's your guitar…I thought I should ask first."

"How adorable," Shizuru beamed. "Please go ahead whenever you wish, I am clearly quite awake now. And it is still my gift to you." She replied, coming over with her tea in hand.

Natsuki withheld a grimace. _She does so much for me. Am I taking advantage of her?_

The bluenette rolled off the settee and busied herself with setting up the amplifier, retrieving a long blue lead from her bag and connecting it with the polished PRS.

After some tiny deliberation in her head Natsuki chose to sit on the floor, close to her amp where she could adjust the knobs more freely. A brief glance at the wall clock told her it was quarter past eleven, anyone still sleeping deserved a wake up call about now.

She battled the deep urge to stand up and power chord the world to death, for fear of embarrassment. This was a beautiful instrument that needed respect and care, Natsuki's fingers were still soft and she noticed even the string spacing was just slightly different to what she was used to. She wanted to take her time and get to know this shiny work of art.

Slowly she allowed her middle finger to grip and turn the volume knob, quickly releasing the wavering electrical hum that would only intensify if she let it grow.

Natsuki noticed a little frown from the corner of her eye and decided not to drag out this introduction.

Holding down a couple of strings, she flicked her wrist and the plec stroked over nickel, producing the most clear and deeply resounding growl that had ever passed through her amp.

Natsuki actually groaned.

"Well, hello _there_…" She greeted in English. Totally albeit briefly forgetting about her company.

Natsuki stretched the fingers of her left hand, cracked a knuckle or two to really loosen up and commanded them to practice some Blues scales. She began tentatively, letting the notes hang in the air. Natsuki had no problem ignoring the little sting on soft fingers, but the thought of slipping off a string would be mortifying. In fact, now she remembered, just playing in front of Shizuru was nerve-wracking! She paused for a moment chancing a glance at her friend.

Shizuru sat frozen, caught between choking and needing to breath. She chose to do neither due to having a mouthful of tea. Her face and neck felt hot, feverish all of a sudden, and the tickle of butterflies assaulted lower than she could cope with right now.

"N-Natsuki?" The blonde cleared her throat behind a hand.

"Shizuru."

She smiled, lowering her cranberry eyes to the floor, "Perhaps you could be more aware of your effect on people…" Shizuru let her finger run around the rim of her teacup, and let loose a little smirk.

Natsuki threw back her head on the seat of the sofa and laughed, "You know I was just wondering why it feels so weird playing in front of you."

"Weird?"

"Your pervy-ness verifies everything."

Shizuru laughed, somewhat pleased they were back to their old banter. Did that mean Natsuki accepted her admission last night? Whatever _that_ was. Shizuru hadn't been able to go all the way, and she still hated herself for how scared she had felt.

Airing her frustrated feelings of jealousy had spilled into gushing about how wonderful she thought Natsuki was. _Ara…it's a little embarrassing really._

She was looking into her cup, which held a droplet of tea left inside and she played with it for a moment, letting it run around inside the china. When she lifted her gaze she found green eyes still watching her, a curious little expression with a touch of shyness and a dainty blush to her cheeks.

Shizuru was surprised considering her earlier tease had been rebuffed well. But the green eyes couldn't keep contact and flickered over her, only daring to peek at her briefly before pulling away to the floor, or hiding behind lashes. Shizuru's heart thumped when Natsuki became redder, and they both managed to share a timid smile before Natsuki turned her head away.

Shizuru was grateful for that as she could feel herself growing pink just as Natsuki started fiddling with the strings.

The entire moment had felt like having belts pulled too tight across her chest, seizing muscles that ached to run and yet skin that died to be touched. _Aahh, what was that? _Shizuru sucked in a breath as discreetly as she could and stood. She had always been a supreme actress of impartiality and used this to get away.

She had brought both cups with her to the kitchen, bending dangerously close to Natsuki to retrieve them. And now at what she'd decided a safe distance away she could glance back at the girl she was falling for.

The Bluenette had begun to strum less randomly, settling into a more relaxed rhythm. While Shizuru pretended to prepare food, she stared with longing and nerves trembling through her hands.

_Things aren't the same, _they both thought.

The teen rocker wasn't sure what compelled her to study Shizuru so openly. It felt like conducting a test and now she wasn't sure she could process the answer. Something had simply just screamed inside Natsuki to find out whether the tease was in jest or…actually true! Could Natsuki seriously effect her best friend… in that way?!

Natsuki couldn't claim to know too much about any of that, but Shizuru would be eighteen soon, it was quite likely, being older and all, that she felt more mature feelings like…_being aroused by me playing guitar? Ehhhh, I don't know! Just because Shizuru said she likes my sparkly soul doesn't necessarily mean I should take her jokes seriously! _

And yet when the bluenette had dared to look, she found herself transfixed by her honey-blonde friend. Shizuru was staring down into her tea, but was unmistakably flustered. A small smile still played on her lips where she had laughed, and then she bit her bottom lip, turning the cup in her hands, her chest rising and falling quicker than Natsuki believed to be calm breaths.

_Do you…like me?_

Suddenly red eyes where staring straight back at her, deep and penetrating, sending a new and raw feeling swirling in her stomach. It felt something similar to diving down a rollercoaster, but these kinds of butterflies were too many, flew too low, quickened the thump of her heart, and when it sent a pulse between her legs that was it. She _could not_ look at Shizuru anymore.

_Oh Christ…_

_What was that? What is with me!? _

_Why did that happen?!_

_ …_

_Do I…I like her?_

Shizuru had come close to her then before drifting away, her dressing gown flowing out behind her. Natsuki realised she'd taken her empty mug and quickly returned to examining the guitar in her lap, she played unthinkingly, using her efforts to fight away the confusing sensations still echoing in her body.

_I-I can't even understand this right now…it felt like – like I wanted her to touch me, for a moment I thought she was going to. But…Goddamn I was thinking like that earlier too! _

…_It's…probably just a physical thing, I've taken her jokes too seriously lately, at least unconsciously I have. And…and so I'm a goddamn animal… a perverted pubescent invertebrate jelly! Who is just thinking of wanting sex! And Shizuru happens to be the only candidate right now…_

…_What makes her a candidate?_

_Oh shut up BRAIN!_


End file.
